As the Shadow Comes
by Lumi55
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs, c'est la dernière année à Poudlard... Une nouvelle élève arrive avec un lourd passé... Fanfiction terminée !
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fic beaucoup plus longue et plus travaillée donc je risque de mettre du temps avant de poster la suite...

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui viennent de mon imagination... Je ne fais pas d'agrent avec cette fic.

**Auteur : **Lumi55

**Résumé : **Au temps des Maraudeurs, c'est la dernière année à Poudlard. Une nouvelle élève arrive avec un lourd passé...

* * *

**As the shadow comes**

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle à Poudlard

En ce premier septembre 1977, une jeune fille chargée de ses bagages remontait entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross, afin de trouver son train. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait là, mais elle savait exactement quoi faire. Sa marraine lui avait tout indiqué et courir vers un mur ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué et se retrouva bientôt sur la voie 9 ¾. Là, elle vit de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui allaient et venaient pour dire au revoir à leur famille. La jeune fille ressentit un pincement au cœur, elle se sentait si seule…

Ayant rangé ses affaires dans le train, elle trouva un compartiment vide où elle pris place. Regardant par la fenêtre, la jeune fille put voir son reflet. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés encadraient son visage fin et autrefois si souriant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu d'eau pâle et elle savait les mettre en valeur par un maquillage noir. Son regard était quelque chose qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle, pas seulement parce qu'il faisait chavirer les cœurs, mais surtout parce que son père et son petit frère possédaient le même, et qu'elle avait l'impression de les voir quand elle se regardait dans un miroir. Elle mit une main sur son visage en constatant qu'elle avait vieillie ; non pas qu'elle se trouvait toute ridée, non, elle avait mûrie en l'espace d'un mois qui fût bien douloureux.

Le train siffla et démarra. Elle put voir sur le quai toutes ces familles qui, les larmes aux yeux pour certains, regardaient leurs enfants partir en leur faisant des signes de la main. Les temps étaient durs en cette époque de guerre, et il était devenu plus difficile de dire au revoir. Désormais, une peur s'était installée ; celle de ne plus jamais retrouver ses proches.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et l'a sorti de sa rêverie. Une jeune fille se trouvait sur le seuil. Elle possédait des cheveux châtains mi long qui étaient retenu en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Ses yeux en amandes étaient de couleur noisette et un grand sourire faisait rayonner son doux visage :

- Est-ce que je peux m'assoire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr.

La nouvelle venue prit place et commença à engager à la conversation :

- Je m'appelle Célia Galdren, je suis à Serdaigle.

- Moi c'est Lowyn, répondit la brune. Mais par contre, je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison je serai…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne t'avais jamais vu à Poudlard avant, j'imagine que tu n'es pas en première année !!

Lowyn se mit à rire avant de répondre :

- Oh non !! J'ai déjà bien commencé mes études, mais à l'Académie de Beaubaton. Je ne suis ici que pour obtenir mes ASPIC.

- Ha !! Tu avais donc envie de découvrire Poudlard ??

- Oui et non. Disons que j'ai récemment quitté la France pour emménager chez ma marraine.

Lowyn s'arrêta là. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails… personne ne devait savoir. Apparemment Célia avait compris qu'elle venait de toucher un sujet délicat, du coup elle décida de ne pas s'étendre sur la discussion. Les deux jeunes filles apprirent à se connaître avec différentes conversations. Célia n'avait que son père de sorcier dans sa famille et elle avait été contente d'apprendre qu'elle avait hérité de ses pouvoirs magiques, pouvant ainsi faire parti du monde des sorciers. Elle avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme étant l'endroit le plus magique qui puisse être. Elle raconta également qu'elle trouvait que le temps était vite passé et qu'elle était un peu triste que cette année soit la dernière… Lowyn, quant à elle, ne parla pas trop d'elle même et de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Célia remarqua qu'elle possédait un léger accent français quand elle parlait et elle trouvait ça joli. Apparemment, Lowyn avait souvent passé ses vacances en Angleterre avec sa famille. Durant ces séjours, ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'ils parlent seulement en anglais pour mieux se familiariser avec le pays qu'ils disaient. Selon Lowyn, c'était plus une excuse pour qu'ils puissent maîtriser cette langue si couramment utilisée ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, lui était bien utile.

Les heures passaient et la nuit tomba. Les deux jeunes filles se changèrent et descendirent du train qui venait de s'arrêter. Elles montèrent dans une diligence et Lowyn mit un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les Sombrals qui la fixaient. Elle baissa les yeux et rejoignit Célia. Même de nuit, le parc de Poudlard et le château en lui même semblaient très impressionnants. Pour Lowyn, une nouvelle vie commençait et cela lui fit presque peur. Elle était loin de penser, un mois auparavant, qu'elle se retrouverait là. En approchant du château, une pluie forte se mit à tomber et, en sortant de la diligence, les deux jeunes filles furent vite trempées. Une fois à l'abri, Lowyn découvrit le Hall d'entrée avec son grand escalier de marbre qui s'imposait face à elle. De nombreux élèves étaient déjà là et certains se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où ils iraient manger.

Le regard de Lowyn se porta sur le grand escalier où un jeune homme rieur se trouvait avec ses amis. Selon la jeune fille, il avait de l'allure. Les cheveux assez courts dont certaines mèches tombaient devant ses beaux yeux sombres. Son regard pétillant de malice se tourna vers elle et resta fixé. L'instant dura pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'un brun à lunettes ne lui donne un coup de coude pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Contrairement à lui, Lowyn continua de l'observer tout en disant à l'adresse de Célia :

- Je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

Célia se tourna pour voir qui Lowyn fixait de la sorte puis ajouta avec un soupire :

- Je vois. Mais prend garde, celui-là change de filles comme de chemises…

Lowyn se tourna vers Célia et fit comme si rien ne s'était dit.

- Comment vais-je être répartie dans ma maison ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour ça, c'est le choixpeau qui décidera ! Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'attendre le professeur McGonagall qui va arriver avec les première année. Je vais te laisser. Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera à la même table…

Puis Célia s'éloigna avec les dernières personnes encore présentes dans le Hall. Lowyn se surprit à chercher du regard le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçu mais en vain. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, le professeur en question venait d'arriver avec une ribambelle de jeunes garçons et filles qui devaient avoir un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années.

- Miss Wish je suppose ? demanda le professeur au regard sévère.

Avec son chignon serré et ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, cette femme semblait être quelqu'un qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos. Malgré son ton sec et autoritaire la jeune fille ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Lowyn Wish, c'est bien moi.

- Très bien, vous allez me suivre pour la répartition.

Le professeur se dirigea donc dans la grande salle suivit de près par Lowyn et des autres première année. Pénétrant dans la pièce, elle put observer quatre grandes tables alignées parallèlement et représentant chaque fondateur de Poudlard. Tout au bout de la salle, Lowyn put voir une grande table où tous les professeurs y étaient assis. Elle reconnut d'ailleurs en son centre le directeur de l'école avec qui elle s'était entretenue, un mois auparavant.

Etrangement, un grand silence se fit à leur arrivée dans la salle. Lowyn ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était elle qui suscitait ce calme. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu avec tous ces jeunes première année autour d'elle. A sa gauche, elle put voir certaines personnes lui lancer des regards mauvais et d'autres se faire quelques commentaires à l'oreille. Serpentard, pensa Lowyn et elle avait vu juste. A la table d'à côté, elle croisa les yeux de Célia qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. A sa droite, une table d'où les élèves l'a regardait simplement d'air étonné sans faire de commentaire. Puis enfin, elle croisa de nouveau le regard du jeune homme du Hall et dont il fallait soi-disant qu'elle se méfie ! Elle s'arrêta et attendit les instructions du professeur qui tenait une longue liste à la main :

- Lorsque je prononcerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez et le choixpeau décidera pour vous. Priorité aux aînés. Wish Lowyn.

La jeune fille se tordait les doigts nerveusement, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être enfin répartie pour ne plus faire l'objet de tant d'attention. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa le professeur lui déposer le choixpeau. Il y eut un silence puis, elle entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille. « Une White parmi nous ! Voilà qui est étonnant. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu à Poudlard ! ». Ce n'est pas peu dire, pensa Lowyn. « Oui, mais pour l'instant je suis là pour te placer du mieux possible… Alors… je vois de la détermination et beaucoup d'ambition ! Tu fais tout pour parvenir à tes fins et ce, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit… hum… Je pense avoir une idée… ». Vite, j'en ai marre de sentir le regard de ces sales Serpentard sur moi, pensa la jeune fille. « Oh je vois… quelle autre maison pourrait donc te convenir… très intéressant, je vois là aussi beaucoup de courage… hum… je crois que je vais dire… GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Ce dernier mot résonna dans un tonner d'applaudissements de la part d'une table en générale. Le choixpeau lui fut retiré et elle se dirigea là où le bruit semblait plus fort. En effet, deux jeunes hommes étaient debout devant leurs assiettes en sautillant, sifflant et frappant dans leurs mains. Lowyn fut surprise de voir que parmi eux se trouvait le jeune homme du Hall. Elle s'assit à la première place qu'elle avait repérée, non loin d'eux, mais juste à côté de quelqu'un qui semblait bien plus calme qui lui adressa un simple sourire. D'autres personnes furent appelées pour se faire coiffer du choixpeau et ainsi s'assoire à sa place. Lorsqu'un nouvel élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor, les deux excentriques de tout à l'heure se remirent à applaudir bruyamment. Lowyn fut contente de voir que cet accueil ne lui était pas seulement réservé, ce qui l'a détendit un peu.

La répartition terminée le directeur se leva et prononça simplement un « bon appétit » avant de se rassoire. La nourriture apparue sur la table et tout le monde commença à se servir. Lowyn détailla du regard le jeune homme à côté duquel elle s'était installée. Ses cheveux châtain clair encadraient son visage souriant. Et la jeune fille fût surprise de voir ses yeux de couleurs ambre aussi cernés. Comment pouvait-on sembler si fatigué après des vacances ? Mais cette question ne demeura pas, car depuis un mois elle avait le sommeil agité et il lui était parfois très dur de s'endormire. Lowyn décida donc d'engager la conversation :

- Je m'appelle Lowyn.

- Remus Lupin, répondit-il avec un sourire. Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous ais rejoint que maintenant ?

- C'est vrai ça ! enchaîna un brun à lunette qui lui avait fait un accueil triomphant. Tu n'es quand même pas en première année !?!

Lowyn haussa un sourcil avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne pensais pas que je faisais si jeune ! Non. Je ne suis là que pour mes ASPIC. J'ai déjà commencé mes études à l'Académie de Beaubaton.

- Une française !! Je savais bien que tu avais un petit accent. Ca te fait un point commun avec Remus, ajouta le brun à lunettes avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne suis pas français, dit Remus sur la défensive. J'ai juste une tante qui vit en France et chez qui j'aime bien passer mes vacances…

- Quel impoli je fais !! Je ne suis même pas présenté !! James Potter, coupa-t-il avec un sourire. D'ailleurs je vais te présenter tout le monde comme ça, ce sera fait !! Voici donc Remus Lupin, notre petit préfet en chef préféré. A côté de lui, tu trouveras Peter Pettigrow qui est le plus timide de la bande si tu veux mon avis. A côté de moi, voici mon frère Sirius Black qui est presque aussi beau gosse que moi !!

- Ton frère ? interrompit Lowyn. Mais pourtant vous ne portez pas le même nom !

- Bon d'accord, mon frère spirituel si tu préfères ! Et bien sûr, pour finir en beauté, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus doué en Quidditch, le plus…

- Modeste ? proposa Lowyn.

Tout le reste du groupe se mit à rire en voyant la mine de James qui ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Un large sourire s'étendit à nouveau sur son visage et il reprit :

- En effet, c'est une de mes qualités que je n'ai jamais osé citer… Je l'aime bien cette petite, elle a de la répartie, reprit-il à l'adresse de Sirius qui se contenta de sourire avant de questionner la nouvelle.

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu ais quitté la France ?

- Je suis venu m'installer chez ma marraine.

- Tu ne supportais plus ta famille ? insista-t-il.

- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et je suis ici maintenant, c'est tout.

Lowyn avait prononcé cette dernière phrase de façon dure et sèche. Sirius comprit rapidement que la famille Wish n'était pas un sujet que la jeune fille aimait aborder et il dût se contenter de cette réponse.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement jusqu'à l'intervention de Dumbledore qui annonça l'heure d'aller au dortoir. Ne connaissant pas encore les lieux, Lowyn décida de suivre Remus qui devait conduire les première année dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils essayèrent tous deux de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle. Là, ils croisèrent Célia Galdren.

- Félicitation Lowyn ! Gryffondor est une très bonne maison !

- Merci, mais on ne se verra pas souvent…

- Peut-être qu'on partagera quelques cours ensemble, reprit Célia, toujours souriante, avant de se tourner vers Remus qui attendant toujours en suivant la conversation. Félicitation à toi aussi ! Préfet en chef de Poudlard, ça rigole plus !!

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Remus en baissant les yeux d'un air gêné. Je pensais que toi aussi tu aurais eu ce poste…

- Dumbledore me l'a proposé mais j'ai préféré avoir moins de responsabilités pour mieux me concentrer sur me études…

- C'est tout à ton honneur.

Lowyn ne dit rien. Elle les regardait. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux sans pour autant aller plus loin dans leur conversation. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun semblait content de revoir l'autre. Puis voyant que les première année derrière eux commençaient à s'impatienter, la jeune fille intervint :

- Excusez moi mais, je pense que certaines personnes vous attendent pour découvrire les salles communes.

Remus et Célia sortirent de leur rêverie partagée. La Préfète se tourna devant les élèves de sa maison pour leur demander de la suivre et, avec un dernier regard, elle monta les escaliers. Dès qu'elle fût hors de vu, Remus fit de même avec les première année de Gryffondor. Lowyn marchait à sa hauteur et décida de ne faire aucune allusion sur l'échange auquel elle venait d'assister. Selon elle, il était clair qu'ils éprouvaient plus que de l'amitié l'en envers l'autre mais, apparemment, aucun d'eux n'avait osé faire le premier pas. Après tout, cette histoire ne la concernait pas et ils avaient peut-être une bonne raison pour ne rester qu'amis.

Lowyn suivit donc le préfet de sa maison qui conduisit les nouveaux dans une haute tour, celle de Gryffondor. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame et il expliqua que pour entrer, il fallait simplement donner un mot de passe. « Godric ». Le portrait glissa sur le côté, laissant ainsi apparaître une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries aux couleurs rouge et or. De nombreux fauteuils et canapés étaient disposés devant une imposante cheminée dont le feu avait fière allure. Quelques tables dans le reste de la pièce permettaient aux élèves de travailler à souhait. Lorsque tout le monde pénétra dans la salle, Remus désigna les deux escaliers derrière lui en précisant qu'ils menaient aux dortoirs, garçons et filles séparés.

Remus rejoignit ses amis qui avaient déjà pris place dans un canapé. Lowyn monta directement au dortoir pour y ranger ses affaires. Quatre lits étaient installés dont un qui ne semblait jamais n'avoir été défait, le sien. Sa malle se trouvait devant et elle entreprit de l'ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrer et se retourna pour découvrir les trois jeunes filles avec lesquelles elle cohabiterait durant l'année.

La première venue avait de beaux cheveux longs et auburn. Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers Lowyn, avant de lui lancer un sourire éclatant.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Remus m'a prévenu que tu serais avec nous. Je suis aussi Préfète en chef alors si tu as des questions sur l'établissement ou autre, je suis là.

- Merci. Moi c'est Lowyn.

Une autre jeune fille se décala pour faire face à la nouvelle. Elle était blonde aux cheveux plus courts et son maquillage savait mettre en valeur son regard doux. Elle sourit à Lowyn puis se présenta également.

- Alice Petterson. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

La dernière fille était restée quelques peu en retrait pendant ces présentations. Plus petite que les deux autres, elle semblait plus timide. Même si elle était un peu replète, elle possédait un charme fou. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et quelques mèches se perdaient devant ses yeux marron.

- Moi c'est Klaryss Bedelt.

- C'est étonnant que tu ne viennes à Poudlard que maintenant, déclara Lily.

- J'ai commencé mes études à l'Académie de Beaubaton, répondit Lowyn.

Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas sur le sujet, Lily décida de ne pas insister.

- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau visage ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

Lowyn sourit et continua de ranger ses affaires alors que les filles redescendirent dans la salle commune. Jusque là, elle avait été très bien accueillie par les élèves de l'école, ce qui l'a détendit un peu. Tout compte fait, cette année ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Même si elle était loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, Poudlard était comme une deuxième maison où elle se sentait en sécurité. Le directeur lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquerait plus rien entre ces murs et, désormais, elle commençait à y croire.

Lorsque la nuit fût tombée, elle se glissa sous ses draps pour tenter de dormir l'esprit tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre** ...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers cours**

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent glisser sur le visage de Lowyn et l'a sortirent de sommeil. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux : encore une nuit difficile et semée de cauchemars. Elle se leva silencieusement et vit que Klaryss et Alice dormaient paisiblement. Lowyn les enviait quelque peu. Mais c'est parce qu'elle était Lowyn qu'elle ne pouvait vivre une vie comme les autres. Puis, elle se rendit compte que le lit, où aurait dû se trouver Lily, était vide et ne semblait pas avoir été défait. Ne voulant pas réveiller les autres, Lowyn continua de se préparer et retrouva la Grande Salle.

Peu d'élèves y étaient installés, il était encore tôt. Elle s'assit seule et commença à se servire pour le petit déjeuner. Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se plaça face à Lowyn en souriant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en se servant du jus d'orange.

- Oui, mentit Lowyn. Tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir ?

- Oh non. J'ai dormi dans ma chambre de préfète en chef. Non pas que je vous évite, mais je n'avais jamais essayé…

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha des filles et leur tendit à chacune un emploi du temps différent. Ce jour-là, elles avaient ensemble Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis, l'après-midi différait : Lily avait Histoire de la Magie tandis que Lowyn avait cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Lily était étonnée que Lowyn ait choisi cette matière, selon elle on faisait vite le tour des créatures magiques. Lowyn lui répondit que les animaux fantastiques n'avaient aucun secret pour elle et que cela pourrait être un bonus pour ses ASPIC.

- Tu as raison mais, personnellement, je trouve que l'on a plus à apprendre avec l'Histoire de la Magie. C'est en connaissant le passé que l'on comprend mieux le présent.

- Pour moi, le passé doit rester au passé, dit Lowyn le regard triste.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que James s'était brusquement assit à côté d'elle.

- Salut Evans ! Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bol de café pour répondre :

- La journée semblait magnifique jusqu'au moment où tu es apparu !

Lowyn haussa les sourcils face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Pourquoi est-ce que Lily paraissait aussi désagréable alors que James ne lui avait posé qu'une simple question ? Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus s'assit de chaque côté de Lowyn et Peter à côté de James.

- Aller ! Avoue que je t'ai manqué cet été !

- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai passé des vacances très agréables.

- Tu essayes toujours de me tenir tête mais, sache que, cette année tu succombera enfin à mon charme fou, ajouta James d'un ton assuré.

Lily réagit instantanément : elle attrapa son verre de jus d'orange qu'elle jeta au visage de James.

- Même pas en rêve !

Elle se leva et quitta la salle. Lowyn était choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir et avait porté une main jusqu'à sa bouche. Sirius et Remus n'avaient ni agi, ni fait aucun commentaire, comme si les événements étaient tout à fait normaux. Peter essuyait les quelques gouttes de jus sur sa robe de sorcier. James, quant à lui, avait retiré ses lunettes et sortit sa baguette pour les essuyer et se sécher.

- Elle est folle de moi, assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lowyn suivit l'exemple des autres et ne fit aucune remarque. A la double porte de la Grande Salle, elle aperçut Klaryss et Alice faire leur entrée. Le première vint s'assoire à côté de Peter tandis que la deuxième se dirigeait vers une autre table.

- Alice ne mange à la table des Gryffondor ? demanda Lowyn intriguée.

- Non. Elle préfère passer du temps avec Frank Londubat qui est à Serdaigle, répondit Klaryss avant d'embrasser Peter.

- Tout cet amour me rend malade, dit James en martyrisant son bacon de sa fourchette.

- James faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes dans le crâne qu'il n'y a pas que Lily sur terre ! s'exclama Sirius. Yen a tout un tas qui sont intéressées !

- Je m'en fous des autres ! Le prend pas mal, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lowyn.

- T'en fais pas, il en faut plus pour me vexer.

Le professeur McGonagall donna les emploi du temps aux derniers arrivants puis tout le monde fini par se lever pour rejoindre leur premier cours de l'année. Lily et Alice prirent place ensemble ainsi que Peter et Klaryss. Lowyn ne trouva qu'une place libre à côté de Remus. Celui-ci l'accepta avec plaisir. Le professeur entra et eut un regard exaspéré en constatant que James et Sirius étaient côte à côte.

- Vous deux, séparez-vous.

- Mais on a rien fait ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'instant ! Cela fait six ans que vous êtes dans cette école et je sais exactement de quoi vous êtes capable, alors séparez-vous !

- Ne vous en faites pas, cette année sera l'exception qui confirme la règle, dit James avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je vais choisir moi-même vos places : Mr Black vous prendrez la place de Miss Evans qui viendra se mettre à côté de Mr Potter.

James afficha son plus large sourire et se retourna pour adresser un clin d'œil à Lily. Rouge de colère, Lily obéit et lassa son siège à Sirius.

- Peut-être qu'une préfète en chef arrivera à vous faire grandir ! cassa McGonagall.

Le professeur se tourna vers le tableau pour y écrire le programme de l'année et commença un discours sur l'importance des ASPIC. James se tourna vers Lily qui fixait le tableau en l'ignorant totalement.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te manger… Enfin, je vais éviter…

- Le ferme Potter, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Détends toi on a qu'une heure de cours, ajouta-t-il avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

Lily se tourna vivement et le gifla.

- Ne me touche pas !

McGonagall se retourna et aperçut James qui se massant la joue.

- Potter une retenue !

- C'est pas juste Madame ! s'exclama Sirius. D'habitude, on est toujours punis ensemble !

- Dans ce cas vous aurez également une retenue que vous ferez séparément !

Sirius afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

- Et puis d'abord je suis pas censé être punis. C'est Evans qui m'a giflé, moi j'ai rien fait !

- T'en veux une autre peut-être ? murmura-t-elle.

- J'imagine que Miss Evans avait ses raisons, reprit McGonagall.

- Mais…, commença James.

- Ca suffis ! Mr Black et vous me rédigerez un devoir explicatif sur les Animagi pour demain !

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard en coin avec un petit sourire. Le professeur n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit son cours. Lowyn était quelque peu surprise par autant de prise de tête. Elle apprenait de mieux en mieux à connaître ce petit groupe et restait assez surprise que Remus les fréquente. James avait eu raison de le lui présenter comme le plus sage de la bande ! Mais cela restait tout de même étrange. Après la Métamorphose, tout le monde se leva pour quitter les lieux.

Son cours suivant était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lowyn se trouvait déjà devant la salle et se décida à entrer pour prendre place. Elle se demandait qui choisirait de se mettre à côté d'elle car les tables étaient par deux. Elle reconnut Frank Londubat qui sortait avec Alice et qui portait un blason bleu et argent sur sa robe de sorcier. Apparemment, les Gryffondor partageait se cours avec les Serdaigle. Célia ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Klaryss entra, main dans la main avec Peter puis ils prirent places tous les deux. Célia passa la porte et adressa un grand sourire à Lowyn. Sirius sortit de nul part et, sans rien demander à personne, s'assit à coté de Lowyn. Adressant un grand sourire à Célia il lui dit simplement :

- Désolé, la place est prise. Tu peux te mettre derrière nous si tu veux.

Il affichait un sourire béat.

- Je pense avoir mon mot à dire, précisa Lowyn.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

- C'est le seul cours où Célia peut se mettre avec de Remus.

Lowyn haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers Célia.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais comment sont les enfants, ils seraient près à faire n'importe quoi pour que l'on cède à leurs caprices.

Célia afficha un grand sourire face à la mine étonné de Sirius. Elle prit place derrière eux. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était retrouvée seule et James en avait profité pour s'assoire avec elle en proclamait que c'était le début d'un grand amour qu'ils allaient vivre toute l'année ! Remus entra à sont tour et Sirius lui fit des signes qui, selon Lowyn, n'avaient rien de discrets, pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de Célia. Cette-dernière eut un sourire timide alors qu'il lui disait bonjour.

- Mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama Lily alors que James la fixait avec un sourire niais accroché à ses lèvres.

Lowyn ne put retenir un sourire.

- Il est toujours comme ça avec elle ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

Ce-dernier suivit son regard et comprit tout de suite de qui elle parlait.

- Oh oui. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant…

- La pauvre, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius eut un rire, qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

Le professeur entra dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en un catogan et ses yeux en amandes lui donnaient beaucoup de charme. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac avant de commencer à faire l'appel.

- J'espère que c'est un bon prof cette année, murmura Sirius.

- Pourquoi il est nouveau ? s'étonnant Lowyn.

- C'est un poste maudit. Chaque prof de Défense ne dure pas plus d'un an.

- Comment ça maudit ?

- Euh… je sais pas, avoua Sirius. Mais on a toujours connu un prof différent par an depuis qu'on est là.

Le professeur s'arrêta et commença son monologue :

- Bien. Je suis le professeur Larkins, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Par les temps qui courent, croyez moi que mon cours ne sera pas celui qu'il faudra sécher. Maintenant, libre à vous de choisir si vous voulez vous en sortir ou non. Je veux vous enseigner un maximum pour que vous soyez préparés lorsque vous quitterez les murs de Poudlard. J'en ai parlé à votre professeur de Métamorphose en ce qui concerne les animagi.

Sirius se tourna légèrement vers James en lui adressant un sourire. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

- A mon grand regret, elle est contre le fait de vous apprendre cette pratique plus qu'indispensable de nos jours. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai d'autres choses tout aussi importantes à vous enseigner. En ce début d'année, j'aimerai que nous abordions : les Sorts Conjugués, la Bulle de Protection, le Patronus, les sorts informulés et d'autres choses que je vais choisir si vous avancez rapidement… Ne connaissant pas votre niveau, je vous ai préparé un test de questions. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas noté.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Il distribua les feuilles d'un coup de baguette et précisa qu'ils n'avaient que dix minutes. Chacun lut le document en silence, la difficulté des questions était par ordre croissante. James, Sirius, Remus et Lily qui étaient les plus doués en ce domaine, bloquaient sur les dernières questions. Même ce qu'avait cité le professeur leur semblait inconnu, mis à par le Patronus et les sorts informulés. Le temps s'était écoulé et le professeur récupéra les copies d'un coup de baguette. Il parcourut les pages d'un regard et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles. Il releva les yeux et demanda :

- Qui est Lowyn Wish ?

Lowyn leva la main. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.

- Je n'ai fait que parcourir votre copie mais, vous êtes la seule à avoir donné une réponse à chaque question. Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris. C'est vous qui êtes nouvelle ?

- Oui. J'ai étudié à l'Académie de Beaubaton, répondit-elle.

- Beaubaton ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils vous apprenaient toutes ces choses aussi tôt.

Lowyn baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de répondre :

- Vous savez professeur, j'aime la magie. Et durant mes années d'étude j'ai, disons, tout fait pour qu'elle n'ait plus de secrets pour moi…

- C'est excellent. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de passer à la pratique pour connaître l'étendue de vos capacités.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire, les yeux baissés.

- En parlant de cela, les cours pratique s'effectueront par binômes. Donc j'espère que vous avez bien choisi la personne qui est assise à côté de vous car, il n'y aura pas de changement durant l'année.

Lily émit un soupir désespéré alors que James affichait un sourire radieux. Elle semblait blasée de voir que le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle allait faire pour le supporter toute l'année.

Durant le reste du cours, le professeur Larkins demanda à ses élèves d'ouvrir leur livre pour se familiariser avec les différents thèmes qu'ils allaient aborder durant l'année. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Lowyn se leva et alla manger en vitesse. Elle avait hâte de commencer son cours de l'après-midi. Les filles s'étaient installées avec elle et parlaient de tout et de rien. Lily faisait tout pour éviter de parler de James, car ses amies savaient que ça matinée avait due être difficile à vivre ! Les Maraudeurs (comme ils aimaient se faire appeler) mangeaient un peu à l'écart et parlaient à voix basse. Lily était sûre qu'ils étaient entrain de préparer quelque chose. Et elle avoua qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus ne jouait pas son rôle de préfet avec eux.

Lowyn fini par les quitter pour son cours qui se déroulait dans la forêt interdite. Ses trois heures sur les créatures magiques passèrent à vive allure. Et elle fut surprise de constater que quelqu'un était venu la chercher. Sirius l'avait rejoint à la lisière de la forêt.

- Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Voilà qui est étonnant !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous choque tous ? demanda Lowyn avec un sourcil levé.

- Personnellement, les créatures magiques ne sont pas dans mes priorités… Mais maintenant, ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire plus tard…

- Pourquoi tu avais quoi comme cours là ? demanda-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de parler d'elle même.

- Etude des Runes, d'un ennui mortel !

Lowyn eut un sourire. Elle fouilla dans son sac en sortant son emploi du temps.

- Moi aussi j'ai choisi Etude des Runes. J'ai cours mercredi.

- C'est bien ça, je vais pouvoir t'embêter.

Ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre le Hall d'entrée.

- Ca te dit de manger avec nous ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin très charmeur.

- Pourquoi pas.

Sirius prit la main de Lowyn dans la sienne et l'a porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Ne savant comment réagire, Lowyn se contenta de rougire. Elle le suivit dans la Grande Salle et retira doucement sa main qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Elle prit place à côté de James et Sirius se mit en face d'elle.

- Alors, t'as vu quoi comme bébête aujourd'hui ? demanda James.

- Les Sombrals.

- Ha. Désolé pour cette question mais… est-ce que tu les vois ? se risqua James.

- Oui, hélas.

- J'espère ne jamais les voir…

- Par les temps qui courent, de plus en plus de personnes arrivent à les voir, ajouta Sirius. Mais je n'en fais pas parti.

- Il y a sûrement des sujets plus joyeux que l'on pourrait aborder non ? proposa Remus.

De façon plus joyeuse, James et Sirius commencèrent à expliquer leur prévisions pour l'année. D'après ce que Lowyn put comprendre, ils s'apprêtaient à faire un mauvais coup aux Serpentard. Lowyn en les portait pas dans cœur mais ils n'avaient rien fait quand même ! Au du moins pas encore. Elle n'était pas du genre à attaquer sans raison et, apparemment, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas la même philosophie.

- Je croyais que tu étais préfet en chef ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

- Je…

- Remus n'as rien à voir l'a dedans ! s'exclama James. C'est nous les cerveaux de cette histoire. Et j'espère que tu tiendras ta langue.

Lowyn se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'interférer dans vos histoires !

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre qui introduit la véritable intrigue... J'attends vos remarques !**

**Remerciements : Merci à Emissea, Marine et Rock'xanne pour leur soutien.**

**Disclamer : Tout à appartient à JK Rowling sauf, Célia, Klaryss et Lowyn. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Changement d'humeur**

Cette semaine de cours fut divers et variée en péripéties. Sirius avait annoncé fièrement qu'il se donnait une semaine pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Lowyn. Les trois autres furent assez surpris, une semaine était habituellement plus que nécessaire pour gagner le cœur d'une fille. Mais il avait donné pour excuse, le fait qu'elle était nouvelle et qu'il fallait la mettre en confiance.

James et Lily, quant à eux, ne cessaient de se disputer et Lowyn commençait à s'y habituer. Le troisième jour de cours s'annonça et Lily n'était pas très réveillée ce matin-là. Elle décida donc de prendre une bonne douche pour y remédier. Elle sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef. Cette salle se trouvait juste à côté des chambres et leur était réservée à elle et Remus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il y avait de la buée sur les murs et Lily se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle avait vu un jeune homme brun, dos à elle, sous la douche.

Lily se retourna instantanément alors que James passa une serviette autour de sa taille en affichant un sourire charmeur.

- Hey ! Salut Evans ! dit-il.

- Bon sang Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'énerva-t-elle sans oser se retourner.

- Drôle de question pour quelqu'un qui est dans une salle de bain ! Mais si tu veux je peux te montrer…

- Tu n'as rien à faire là ! D'habitude c'est Remus qui vient ici, ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque.

- Ha. Tu aurais préféré surprendre Lunard ? demanda James avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Lui, au moins, aurait eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte !

James retrouva le sourire et s'approcha doucement de Lily. Tout à coup, la jeune sorcière sentit deux bras puissant lui entourer la taille. Son dos était maintenant collé au torse humide du sorcier qui sembla apprécier cette étreinte en murmurant :

- Aller Evans, laisse toi aller. Il n'y a personne pour nous voir ici…

Lily brisa le contact, se retourna et gifla James en criant :

- Plutôt mourir !

Prenant ses affaires avec elle, Lily sortit de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Entrant comme une furie, elle réveilla Klaryss et Alice qui étaient encore endormies. Lowyn venait de sortir de leur salle de bain avec une serviette à la main pour se sécher ses cheveux ondulés.

- Plus jamais ! A partir de maintenant, je dors ici !

La préfète traversa la pièce et referma la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle. Les trois autres filles se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce matin-là, le cours de Sortilège passait vite et Lowyn se dirigea vers la salle de classe où son premier cours d'Etude des Runes avait lieu. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune sorcière découvrit un grand amphithéâtre. Elle entra et prit place au milieu. Lily pénétra dans la salle et s'assit à côté d'elle avec un sourire.

- C'est ton premier cours ? demanda Lily qui semblait bien plus clame à présent.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. J'espère que Potter n'a pas choisi cette matière, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la porte.

- Pour James, je sais pas. Mais Sirius oui.

Lily lança un regard appuyé à Lowyn.

- On dirait que tu lui plais, dit-elle.

- Oh non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de plaire à qui que ce soit ! Je suis là pour mes ASPIC et rien d'autre.

- Voilà qui est très sage de ta part, commenta James qui venait de s'assoire avec Sirius un rang au-dessus des filles.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Lily en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Et si ma chérie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! s'exclama James tout sourire.

Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se ravisa car leur professeur fit son apparition. Il débuta son cours par la traduction de certaines pages de leur manuel qu'il avait affiché au tableau par magie. Sa voix était lente et profonde, il fallait avouer que cela n'aidait pas à rester concentré. Tout comme Lily, Lowyn porta toute son attention sur les conseils de leur professeur en matière de traduction runique.

Tout à coup, Lowyn sursauta en sentant quelque chose se glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius affalé sur sa table dont le bras flottait négligemment jusqu'à elle. Il l'a regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle assez surprise.

- Je m'ennuis, soupira-t-il en gardant son sourire.

Lowyn lui attrapa doucement le bras et le lui reposa sur sa table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire également.

- Et bien, continu de t'ennuyer tout seul, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant une petite tape sur la main.

Lowyn se retourna face au tableau et se concentra de nouveau. A son grand soulagement, Sirius ne retenta pas l'expérience. Elle ne voulait pas devenir méchante avec lui, ni même avec personne. Sirius finirait bien par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là…

Dans la journée, sortant d'un cours, Sirius s'était galamment proposé pour porter son sac ou les livres qu'elle gardait dans ses bras. Elle sourit face à cette attention mais, étrangement, cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Son comportement n'avait rien de naturel et elle comprit rapidement qu'une fille qui serait déjà amoureuse ne pourrait résister à autant d'attention. Elle continua donc de repousser ses initiatives et ce, au grand désespoir de Sirius.

Le lendemain soir, Sirius avait un cours d'astronomie au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Les élèves présent regardaient, les uns après les autres dans le télescope, le ciel étoilé qui se perdait à l'infini au dessus de leur tête. Attendant son tour, Lowyn regardait à l'œil nu les millier de petits points briller, contrastant avec la noirceur des environs. Sirius prit le menton de la jeune fille et le dirigea vers une étoile en particulier.

- Connais-tu celle-ci ?

- Sirius, dans la constellation du Chien, répondit-elle.

- Oui. Une coïncidence non ?

Il affichait un grand sourire.

- Que vas-tu m'apprendre ? Que ton animal préféré est le chien ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Heu… je pensais que…

- Je connais cette étoile Sirius. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

Le jeune sorcier ne savait que répondre. Il se sentait à présent ridicule d'avoir penser lui faire découvrire quelque chose. Elle s'était éloignée et observait maintenant le ciel dans le télescope. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines. Elle ne semblait pas le détester et pourtant, elle ne cessait de lui mettre des crampes. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement car, il avait toujours su obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il lui faudrait plus de temps.

Le dernier jour de cours de la semaine arriva et Lowyn se dirigea vers les cachots pour débuter son premier cours de Potion. Plusieurs Serpentard lui lancèrent des regards mauvais sur son passage mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Lily était déjà là et elle lui proposa de se mettre ensemble pour la confection des potions. D'après ce que Lowyn put comprendre, Klaryss n'avait pas choisi cette matière et avait préféré de loin la divination. Alice, quant à elle, avait un cours d'Arithmancie. Elles étaient donc les deux seules filles de Gryffondor et les Maraudeurs vinrent bientôt les rejoindre. En entrant dans la salle, tout le monde se plaça par binôme et l'on pu constater que les Gryffondor ne se mélangeaient pas aux Serpentard. James et Sirius étaient toujours ensembles, laissant ainsi Remus et Peter se mettre à côté l'un de l'autre.

- Les personnes ayant choisi cette option sont là pour préparer une carrière d'Aurore, murmura Lily.

- Ca m'étonnerait franchement que cela deviennent un jour des Aurores, poursuivit Lowyn en lançant un regard appuyé aux Serpentard. A mon avis ce sont plutôt des futur Mangemorts.

- Peut-être.

Lily avait un regard triste qu'elle portait à l'un d'eux. Il avait les cheveux noirs et sales, lui tombant devant les yeux. Severus Rogue faisait équipe avec Macnair et donnait l'impression d'avoir voulu travailler seul en maintenant contre lui son livre de potion.

Le professeur Sluggorn arriva et, après avoir adressé un sourire bien veillant à Lily, commença son cours. Préparant la potion du jour, Lowyn se rendit compte que Lily savait ce qu'elle faisait en se domaine. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas douée ailleurs mais, il semblait que cette tâche était d'une facilité ridicule pour elle. Lowyn observa ses gestes et obéit lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients. Elle regarda ensuite Lily couper quelques plantes et se permit une remarque :

- Tu devrais peut-être couper les tiges dans la longueur pour permettre à la sève de mieux pénétrer dans la potion.

Lily s'arrêta, réfléchissant un instant.

- Bonne idée. Comme ça on gagnera du temps !

Et, en effet, les deux filles furent les premières à avoir terminé. Leur professeur s'approcha et sembla vraiment satisfait du résultat. Il accorda vingt points à Gryffondor sous le regard meurtrier des Serpentard.

Le cours prit fin et le professeur Sluggorn laissa ses élèves quitter les cachots pour leur permettre d'aller dîner. Lowyn rassembla ses herbes dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la classe, seule Lily Evans était encore présente pour s'entretenir avec son professeur de potion. En dehors de la salle, les Maraudeurs se trouvaient au bout du couloir en discutant à voix basse. « Sûrement en train de préparer leur nouvelle blague » pensa la sorcière.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'escalier lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard s'approcha d'elle. L'un d'eux, aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage pâle, s'adressa directement à Lowyn.

- Il n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule dans un couloir de Serpentard quand on est nouvelle…

Lowyn haussa les sourcils avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je suis censée avoir peur.

- C'est pourtant simple. Une Gryffondor qui n'est pas de sang pur…

Mais Lowyn n'écoutait plus les viles paroles de Malfoy. Severus Rogue passa devant elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est là qu'elle sentit comme une intrusion dans sa propre tête.

La jeune fille réagit instantanément, sortit sa baguette et fit un léger mouvement du poignet. Rogue traversa le couloir sur le dos pour finir aux pieds des Maraudeurs. Surpris, les autres Serpentard s'étaient écartés et certains s'étaient déjà enfuit. Sans ajouter un mot, Lowyn fît disparaître sa baguette puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Sirius avait sortit sa baguette et voulait rejoindre Lowyn, quand il vit Severus parcourir le couloir jusqu'à eux. Partagé entre un sentiment de peur et un fou rire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en était prise à lui alors qu'il ne faisait que passer. Peut-être voulait-elle montrer qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Patmol et les autres entreprirent de trouver des réponses en s'asseyant à côté de Lowyn à la table des Gryffondor.

- Bah alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Servilus pour que tu l'envois balader comme ça ? demanda James, un sourire éclatant au visage.

Lowyn leva les yeux de son assiette et les Maraudeurs purent constater que son regard n'était plus le même. Désormais, une sorte de voile couvrait ses yeux, ne laissant ainsi transparaître aucune émotion. Personne ne fit de remarque à ce propos en attendant silencieusement des explications.

- Rien qui doit être mentionné à cette table, répondit-elle d'une voix froide et sans timbre.

- T'énerves pas Miss ! On t'a rien fait de mal nous, se défendit James.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai garder pour moi et j'espère que Severus l'a compris.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard en coin : ils venaient de comprendre. La conversation changea subitement et le reste du repas se déroula comme à son habitude, mis à part le fait que Lowyn semblait plus distante.

Elle se leva avant les autres pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Prétextant la fatigue, elle monta directement au dortoir des filles.

Une fois les Maraudeurs seuls, Sirius se tourna vers James :

- Il a lu dans son esprit et maintenant elle pratique l'Occlumencie.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai deviné, reprit James. Mais pour ça, elle doit avoir de sacrées choses à cacher…

- C'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas grand chose sur son passé…, continua Sirius, songeur.

- On a tous nos petits secrets, soupira Remus, le regard triste.

- Oui, dit James. Mais maintenant ce sera plus difficile pour toi de lui parler…

Sirius ne répondit pas. Durant cette semaine, il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer mais, il semblait que Lowyn n'avait nullement l'intention de s'intéresser à lui. Si maintenant elle fermait son esprit, il lui serait plus difficile de tenter de la séduire.

Plus loin, Lily Evans se leva de table et, voyant les Maraudeurs seuls, elle monta à la tour de Gryffondor. Là, elle rejoignit Lowyn qui était restée allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir des filles. Elle s'assit sur son propre lit, en face du sien, sans la lâcher du regard.

- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Severus tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? demanda Lowyn d'un ton froid.

- Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me le dises. Et puis, je suis préfète, je dois savoir.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Devant l'ère sévère de Lily, elle ajouta :

- Tu n'es pas la première qui me le demande. Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je ne peux pas me confier. Mais saches que mon geste était justifié ; et que si j'avais réellement voulu lui faire du mal, il serait directement allé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à Marine, Samara83, Tchingtchong, Rock'xanne, Caro, et Emissea pour leur commentaires plus qu'encouragents !

**Disclamer : **Tout appatient à JK Rowling sauf, Lowyn, Klaryss et Célia qui sont de ma composition et, bien entendu, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Une guerre qui fait rage**

Pendant le week-end, Lowyn restait dans son coin et ne parlait à personne. Son changement d'humeur étonna certaines personnes. Et, comme elle semblait plus froide, les élèves se disaient qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer seule. Lowyn était assise à part dans la salle commune quand Remus s'approcha d'elle.

- Ca va? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

- J'ai croisé le directeur. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait te voir.

- Merci Remus.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, Lowyn se leva et sorti de la salle des Gryffondor. Elle parcouru les différents couloirs et fini par se retrouver face à face avec une gargouille.

- Draco, murmura-t-elle et la statue pivota.

Lowyn monta l'escalier et frappa à la porte. Une voix se fit entendre, puis la jeune sorcière franchi le seuil. Dumbledore l'invita à s'assoire et l'a regarda de ses yeux bleus pénétrant.

- Alors, comment s'est passée cette semaine? demanda-t-il.

- Tout va bien, j'ai réussi à m'adapter.

- En pratiquant l'Occlumencie? insista-t-il avec amusement.

- Je préfère garantir ma sécurité.

- Je vois. On vous a questionné?

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours dévié les conversations pour ne pas parler de moi.

Il y eut un silence, puis le directeur reprit:

- Si quelque chose n'allait pas, me le diriez vous?

- J'ai toujours été habituée à me débrouiller seule. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je contrôle la situation.

Lowyn avait parlé d'un te voix sans timbre. Albus Dumbledore n'insista pas. Il savait que si Lowyn ne voulait rien dire, elle ne dirait rien. C'était à cela, qu'elle avait été entraînée: le silence.

- Bien. Mais sachez que je suis là pour vous aider…

- Et vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, coupa Lowyn d'un ton froid. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

Le directeur ne se formalisa pas du ton qu'elle employait et des ses airs froids. Il préférait d'ailleurs la savoir comme ça, car c'était la meilleur façon pour que tout reste secret. Lowyn se leva et quitta le bureau, sans un regard au vieil homme.

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines. Lowyn était toujours aussi froide et distante vis à vis des autres élèves. Sirius ne comprenait plus et trouva cette situation plutôt difficile puisqu'ils travaillaient en binôme pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un jour qu'ils devaient rédiger un devoir sur la Bulle de Protection, ils s'étaient tous deux installés à la bibliothèque. Il fallait décrire ce sort complexe qui permettait de se protéger de n'importe quel sort lancé par quelqu'un extérieur à la bulle. Les personnes présentes à l'intérieur pouvaient faire traverser leur sortilèges à tout loisir. Mais le problème était que pour effectuer ce sort, il fallait concentré tout son pouvoir et ne pas faiblir. Et les sorts extérieur lancé à répétition pouvaient affaiblir le créateur de la bulle jusqu'à le faire céder. C'est pourquoi ce sort était inutile à lancé que sur soi-même. Il était plus intelligent qu'il y ait au minimum deux personnes sous la bulle: un créateur de bulle et un autre sorcier pouvant effectuer d'autres sorts à tout loisir. Cette pratique restait très difficile car, la bulle demandait plus de magie si la rayon de protection était important.

C'est ce que Lowyn tentait de rédiger dans son devoir. Puis elle se rendit compte que Sirius ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à ce qu'elle écrivait. Il était penché sur un bout de parchemin qu'il cachait sous sa table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? demanda-t-elle en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains.

Lowyn vit des couloirs et des allées qu'elle connaissait bien, représentées dessus. C'était une carte, une carte de Poudlard.

- Rend le moi, s'impatienta Sirius en tentant de la récupérée, mais il se ravisa: Lowyn avait fait apparaître sa baguette. Du calme, je voulais juste savoir où était James.

- Il y a le nom des élèves? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant les petits points bouger sur la carte.

- Oui et maintenant j'aimerai bien la récupérer.

- Et si jamais un Serpentard tombait la dessus, tu y as pensé?

- Un Serpentard? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent avec ça?

- Tu l'as eu où? répondit-elle par une question.

- Je…, il soupira. Bon sang! Rend la moi Lowyn.

- Réponds! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette.

- Jure moi de ne rien répéter!

- Je te le jure, dit Lowyn de sa même voix froide.

Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira avant de s'expliquer:

- Je l'ai créée. Avec James, Remus et Peter. C'est la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Efface là et cache là.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Sirius incrédule qu'elle lui donne des ordres de cette façon.

- Ne te pose pas de question et fais le! s'énerva Lowyn un ton plus fort.

Sirius approcha sa baguette du papier et murmura «Méfait accompli». La carte redevint vierge et Sirius la prit pour la mettre dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Alors, heu… tu en es où? demanda-t-il timidement pour lire le devoir auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas participé.

- J'ai fini, dit-elle en se levant et quittant la bibliothèque avec ses affaires.

Sirius ne comprenait rien. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec cette fille. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout la même personne qu'au début de l'année. Avant, elle était douce, gentille, souriante… mais maintenant, elle était froide, distante et sans cœur. Peut-être y avait-il une raison à tout ce changement. Mais une chose était sûre, il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver la fille douce et agréable du début.

Septembre mourut pour faire naître le mois d'Octobre et les journées se rafraîchissaient. Les devoirs coulaient à flot ce qui occupa tout le monde. En plus de cela, James était capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et devait organiser les séances d'entraînement. Remus et Lily devaient aussi assurer l'ordre et le calme dans les couloirs de l'école en effectuant leurs rondes nocturnes. En plus de cela, Lily frôlait la crise de nerf à chaque fois que James lui faisait quelques remarques très explicites. Lowyn, quant à elle, ne changea pas son comportement vis à vis de son entourage. Elle se plongeait dans ses devoirs et personne n'osait l'interrompre pour déclencher sa colère.

Ce jour-là, les Gryffondor de septième année se trouvaient en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Chacun était absorbé par les précisions du professeur Larkins en ce qui concernait les Sorts Conjugués. Il ne s'agissait que d'un cours théorique et la pratique serait abordée la prochaine fois. Le professeur était en train de préciser que c'était une méthode très utile pour intensifier n'importe quel sortilège.

Soudain, il fût interrompu dans son monologue par l'entrée du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait un air grave et sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle annonça:

- Mr Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers James qui affichait un air très étonné. Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami, pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal! James reprit contenance et se redressa sur son siège avant de demander:

- Maintenant? Ca ne peut pas attendre la fin du cours?

Le jeune sorcier était passionné par ce cours et trouvait ça même très utile en ces heures sombres. Le regard du professeur de métamorphose se durcit:

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Venez.

James se leva et la rejoignit d'un pas traînant. Lorsque la porte fût refermée sur eux, le professeur Larkins reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Les trois Maraudeurs se jetaient encore des regards étonnés. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore ait découvert l'un de leurs précieux secrets? Sirius abandonna cette idée. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas seulement convoqué James…

L'heure passa et le jeune Potter ne revint pas en cours. La fin de journée approchait et tout le monde se dirigea dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Sirius était de plus en plus inquiet, car son ami n'était toujours pas là. Il remonta ensuite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor d'un pas lourd. Tout le monde y était présent sauf celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère.

La plupart des personnes étaient maintenant remonté dans leur dortoir. Même Peter était parti se coucher. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Lowyn qui travaillait dans un coin, Remus qui lisait un livre sur un canapé, en remuant sa jambe d'un geste nerveux et Sirius qui avait arrêté de faire les cents pas, et qui maintenant, se contentait de fixer le feu mourrant de la cheminée. Il se répétait inlassablement la même question: que s'était-il bien passé?

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota enfin et Sirius se leva précipitamment pour savoir qui était le nouveau venu. Il se trouva face à James qui avait les yeux rouges derrière ses lunettes rondes. Sans dire un mot, il passa devant ses amis et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour retrouver le dortoir. Sirius le prit par le bras et lui demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? On s'est inquiété! On avait aucunes nouvelles de toi…

James se tourna vers son ami. Il ne voulait pas en parler et affronter de nouveau la vérité. Mais il savait qu'il leur devait une explication. Il tenta d'esquiver:

- Mon après-midi s'est terminée à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi? s'exclama Sirius.

Remus se leva et s'approcha aussi de James. Lowyn, quant à elle, ne fit que lever ses yeux de ses devoirs en prêtant maintenant une plus grande attention à la conversation.

- Disons que je me suis énervé et qu'ils ont du me donner des calmants…

- Tu t'es énervé contre qui? McGo?? l'interrogea Sirius de plus en plus pâle.

James baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer. La vérité était si douloureuse. C'est alors que Remus posa la question que le jeune Potter redoutait tant:

- Que t'a dit Dumbledore?

Une haine prit part de lui, il devait leur dire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Puis il lâcha enfin ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur:

- Mes parents sont morts!!!

Ces quatre mots firent l'effet d'une balle à chacun d'entre eux. Sirius s'était figé, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Remus s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de James. Lowyn s'était levée de sa chaise et demanda en gardant un regard toujours aussi vide d'expression:

- Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Vous-Savez-Qui a envoyé des Mangemorts chez moi pour les tuer, car ils avaient refusé son offre. C'est quelque chose qu'il aime faire en ce moment.: tendre la main aux familles de sang pur et les tuer s'ils refusent.

James avait prononcé ces phrases d'un ton froid et remplit de haine. Sirius s'appuya sur une table à proximité, il ne voulait pas y croire. Les parents de James avaient été comme une seconde famille pour lui. A vrai dire, il les considérait comme ses véritables parents, surtout après l'accueil dont ils avaient fait preuve lorsqu'il s'était enfuit de la demeure des Black. Ne pouvant tenir face à la colère qui l'envahissait, Sirius prit la table qu'il renversa sur le sol. Certains livres et parchemins, laissé par des élèves, se retrouvèrent également éparpillés par terre. Lowyn s'approcha pour intervenir:

- Arrêtes Sirius! Ca ne sert à rien!!

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et pointa du doigt d'un air menaçant.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire? cria-t-il. Tu ne peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que je ressens!! Tu es froide comme la glace…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Lowyn le gifla violemment avant de monter dans son dortoir. Sirius se rendit compte, mais un peu tard, qu'il avait été trop loin. Il s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Remus ne savait plus qui, il devait soutenir. James avait ravalé ses sanglots et regardé la scène comme s'il n'était pas présent. Puis il se dirigea vers son ami et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule avant d'ajouter:

- Entre frères, on doit se serrer les coudes.

Sirius fit de même et les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, la même idée en tête. Si jamais un Mangemort ou Voldemort lui même venait à croiser leur route, ils seraient sans pitié.

Le lendemain, la journée se déroula calmement. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas d'humeur aux farces et seule Lowyn savait pourquoi. Au petit déjeuner, cette-dernière s'était approchée de James et lui avait murmuré à l'oreilleen posant une main sur son épaule :

- Même si cela ne se voit pas, je compatis James. Et saches que je suis avec toi.

Et sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille reprit son chemin pour s'assoire seule, un peu plus loin. Le Gryffondor avait simplement levé les yeux vers elle, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Sirius s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait dit et James répondit qu'elle lui avait apporté son soutien. Le jeune Potter se dit que même sous ses airs froids, Lowyn était une fille bien qui était là pour ceux qu'elle appréciait.

Durant cette journée Lily Evans ne cessa de se poser des questions en vers l'inattention que James lui témoignait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et finissait par se demander si elle n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de lui parler (provoquer serait le mot le plus approprié) mais en vain. Il l'ignorait délibérément et Lily se surprit à regretter le temps où il était toujours à lui tourner autour. Elle préférait voir un Potter rieur et heureux plutôt qu'un James triste et renfermé. Après quelques jours, Lily monta dans son dortoir pour parler avec Lowyn. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle retrouva Lowyn allongée sur son lit tout en lisant. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

Sans lever les yeux, Lowyn répondit par l'affirmative et encouragea la jeune fille à continuer.

- Je sais que tu es assez proche des Maraudeurs et… je me demandais si tu … si tu savais ce qui arrive à James…

- Oui.

Lily s'étonna et attendit la suite qui ne venait pas. Elle décida donc de poursuivre:

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et ça m'inquiète. Je veux dire, d'habitude il fait toujours tout ce qu'il peut pour attirer mon attention et me tourner autour…

- Et ça te manque? demanda Lowyn en levant enfin ses yeux vers elle.

- Quoi? Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que … il n'est pas dans son état normal et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça…

Lowyn regarda intensément la rousse qui finissait par s'en sentir mal à l'aise. Puis elle ajouta en reportant son attention sur son livre:

- Désolée je ne peux rien te dire. C'est à James de t'en parler et s'il ne l'a pas fait, je n'ai pas à le faire…

- C'est si grave que ça?

- Oui. Mais crois moi, demande lui toi même. Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de te savoir compatissante…

- D'accord, merci.

Lily ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle avait fini de prendre son petit déjeuner et elle était toujours assise en se demandant si c'était le bon moment ou non. Elle se décida enfin à se lever et s'approcha de James.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seul?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher à mes amis.

Lily était gênée de cette réponse. Autrefois, James aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seul avec elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les autres Maraudeurs et Remus se leva en disant:

- On doit y aller Cornedrue, on te retrouve tout à l'heure…

Puis ses trois amis s'éclipsèrent au soulagement de la Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et, posant une main sur la sienne, lui demanda:

- Que se passe-t-il James? Tu n'es plus le même en ce moment…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il en retirant sa main.

- Je sais garder un secret si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Et puis, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

- Mes parents sont morts. Voilà. Tu sais tout.

Lily porta sa main à sa bouche, plus choquée par le ton qu'il avait employé que par la nouvelle. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et murmurant:

- Je suis tellement désolée…

- Non! cria-t-il en l'a repoussant et se levant d'un bon. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

Etonnée de se revirement, Lily regarda James s'en aller de la Grande Salle à pas vifs.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Rock'xanne, Tchingtchong et Marine pour leur commentaire qui me font toujours autant plaisire...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling sauf, Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma conception... Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Sur différentes longueurs d'onde**

Les jours passaient et Lily était inquiète. James l'ignorait complètement et cela l'a rendit mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il lui témoigne aussi peut d'attention. Selon elle, il souffrait et refusait l'aide de son entourage. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à ceux qui pouvaient parler au dernier des Potter sans s'attirer la foudre. Lowyn disait qu'il trouverait le moyen de surmonter ça tout seul. Remus disait qu'il était là et qu'il le gardait à l'œil. Peter passait beaucoup de temps avec Klaryss et rassurait Lily en lui disant qu'il allait déjà mieux. Sirius, quant à lui, donnait l'impression d'aller tout aussi mal. Lily se sentait inutile et impuissante. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. La même idée lui revenait en tête: personne n'était à l'abri! Si les sang pur étaient touchés, qu'adviendrait-il des enfants de moldus? Cette guerre tournait au cauchemar et elle ne savait pas où elle trouverait la force de lutter.

Un soir, alors que le couvre feu battait son plein, James était monté à la tour d'astronomie. Là, appuyé contre le muret, il contemplait le vaste paysage du parc de Poudlard. Son regard était fixé sur l'horizon, où ciel et terre ne faisaient qu'un. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, était très étoilé. Il repensait à ses parents. Peut-être étaient-ils là-haut? Peut-être pouvaient-ils l'observer? Que penseraient-ils? Que son fils avait perdu espoir? Des larmes commencèrent à couler mais il ne les essuya pas. Il se dit que la douce brise s'en chargerait pour lui. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la fin et qu'il retrouverait ses parents quand le moment serait venu. Il fût vite sortit de ses sombres pensées par un cri désespéré:

- Ne bouge plus!

Il se retourna et vit Lily, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, qui venait de monter au sommet de la tour. James décida de lui obéir car il ne comprenait pas une telle réaction.

- Je t'en supplie, éloigne toi du bord!

Lily était à présent en larmes et James comprit le mal entendu. Elle croyait qu'il avait l'intention de sauter. Mourir pour retrouver ses parents. Cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Trop étonné, il ne bougea pas et ne fit que jeter un coup d'œil du haut la tour. Un léger vertige le fit trembler, il fallait être fou pour vouloir sauter d'ici! La chute au sol devait être affreusement douloureuse et il avait déjà assez de sa souffrance mentale. James eut à peine retourné la tête vers Lily qu'il l'a vit avec sa baguette sortie et pointée sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle prononça: «Petrificus totalus». Raide, comme un morceau de bois, James ne pouvait plus bouger la moindre partie de son corps et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lily courut jusqu'à lui, murmura le contre-sort et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

James resserra doucement ses bras autour d'elle, ayant du mal à réaliser. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que c'était une méprise et qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de sauter… mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas briser cette étreinte et recevoir une gifle pour lui avoir fait aussi peur. Il se rendit bientôt compte que des larmes perlaient encore sur son visage, Lily s'en aperçut et les lui essuya d'un geste de la main. Elle était si douce avec lui, exactement comme dans ses rêves. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de la pitié qu'elle lui témoignait. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle était sincère et que quand il irait mieux qu'elle ne le repousserait plus comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Non, cela serait bien trop douloureux. Elle avait maintenant plongé ses yeux verts dans les siens. Ses larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues encore pâles par la peur.

- Promets moi que tu ne partiras pas de cette façon.

James était ému de la voir dans cet état. Il n'aurait jamais cru un seul instant qu'il comptait autant pour elle. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui prouver le contraire. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit à sa demande.

- Je te le promets.

Elle soupira, soulagée en fermant les yeux. Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle relâcha son étreinte avant de se lever. Tendant une main, elle aida James à se remettre sur pieds. Il avait les jambes encore un peu engourdies par le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé. Lily s'en aperçut et ne lui lâcha pas le bras.

- Il est tard. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs, reprit-elle d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Je vais te raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. Après il faudra que je finisse ma ronde…

Elle avait fini par cette phrase d'un air triste. James n'émit aucun commentaire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lily était autant touchée et sincère envers ce qu'il vivait. Il se laissa guidé entre les couloirs et passages secrets pour se retrouver jusque devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle donna le mot de passe et le portrait pivota. James s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'il sentit Lily se rapprocher de lui et de nouveau, lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Elle murmura un vague «bonne nuit» et disparut dans les sombres couloirs. James resta là, sans bouger, sans trop réaliser la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. Il fut vite sorti de sa rêverie par le voix de la grosse dame qui se demandait si oui ou non il contait entrer. Il rejoignit son dortoir à pas lents.

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses amis, il n'entendit que la voix de Sirius qui ne dormait pas non plus:

- Alors, cette escapade?

James retira ses vêtements, puis se glissa sous ses draps avant de répondre:

- Magnifique.

Le lendemain, la situation n'était plus la même entre Lily et James et tout leur entourage s'en était aperçut. James semblait toujours aussi démoralisé, ce qui ne changeait pas depuis la mort de ses parents, mais désormais c'était Lily qui ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait l'impression que si elle ne le surveillait pas il allait faire une bêtise comme celle de la veille au soir. Les gens commençaient à penser qu'ils passaient leur temps à jouer au chat et à la souris en se courant après. Alice ne cessait de dire qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Lily. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et avait peur pour lui. Elle ne cessait de se mettre à sa place en se disant que ça aurait pu être ses parents à elle. Et elle savait que si elle avait été à sa place elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour lui éviter de faire n'importe quoi et lui redonner courage. Face à cette argumentation, Lowyn lui avait simplement répondu que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réellement vécu cette situation, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Lily avait été tout autant choquée par de tels propos que par le ton froid et sans compassion sur lequel elle lui avait parlé. Depuis, les deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais depuis le début de l'année, Lowyn avait changé et mettait tout son entourage mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, tout le monde était assez impatient de commencer la pratique. James n'avait pas assisté à la fin du dernier cours, en apprenant la funeste nouvelle, mais le professeur se chargea de faire un résumé sur ce qu'était les Sorts Conjugués.

- Lorsque deux sorciers utilisent le même sort, au même moment, sur la même cible, alors il se produit une sorte d'amplification. Bien sûr, il faut être parfaitement coordonné avec son partenaire et, croyez moi, c'est la partie la plus difficile à acquérir.

Les tables avaient été disposées les unes sur les autres dans les coins de la pièce. Les binômes étaient alignés devant des plumes disposées sur le sol.

- On va commencer de façon simple. Je pense qu'un sort de lévitation sera le plus approprié et le moins dangereux si vous n'êtes pas coordonnés. Allez-y. Essayer d'être le plus synchronisé possible.

Lowyn fit un mouvement de baguette et Sirius lança le sort, mais ils ne touchèrent pas la plume au même instant. Celle-ci s'en vola en tremblant et zigzaguant jusqu'à ce qu'ils stoppèrent leur sort.

- Excuses moi, dit Lowyn. J'avais oublié que tu ne pratiquais pas les sorts informulés.

- Je suis capable de les pratiquer, mais comment veux-tu que je lance mon sort en même temps que toi si tu ne dis rien, se défendit Sirius quelque peu vexé par sa réplique.

- Très bien, je vais prononcer la formule. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe!

- Justement Miss Wish, vous êtes là pour apprendre, ajouta le professeur qui avait suivi l'échange.

- A trois, dit Sirius. Un… deux… trois…

- Wingardium Leviosa, dirent-ils en cœur.

La plume s'éleva dans les airs et monta jusqu'au plafond. Le professeur l'a suivi du regard et, avec un grand sourire, les félicita:

- Pas mal du tout. Mais sachez que la difficulté augmente en fonction de la complexité du sort.

Un peu plus loin, Remus et Célia lançaient leur sort et s'adressaient de grands sourires lorsqu'ils parvinrent à se coordonner. Alice et Frank n'avaient pas besoin de compter jusqu'à trois pour exécuter leur sort au même moment. Ce couple vivait dans une telle harmonie que chacun était à l'écoute de l'autre et savait quel était le bon moment.

Lily réfléchissait: les Sorts Conjugués pouvaient être un atout indispensable face au mal qui faisait rage. Si tous les sorciers s'unissaient en même temps pour lancer un sort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il ne résisterait pas et ce serait la fin de cette guerre. James fermait les yeux et se concentrait. Quand Lily fini le décompte, ils lancèrent le sort en même temps. Elle affichait un grand sourire face au résultat: la plume avait atteint le plafond. James, lui, ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'entraîner pour se surpasser.

- Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont compris la technique, commenta le professeur. Pour ceux qui arrivent à atteindre le plafond sans mal, vous pouvez tester le sortilège de réduction. Il est un peu plus difficile que celui de lévitation et là, vous verrez la difficulté…

- Un, deux, trois, reducto, s'exclama Lowyn.

Sirius n'avait pas réagi assez vite et Lowyn avait lancé le sort toute seule. La plume se réduisit à l'état de poussière. Avec ou sans la coordination de Sirius, ses sorts étaient très puissants.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, constata Sirius. En temps normal, ce sortilège est censé changer la taille de l'objet visé pas le réduire en poussière!

- Selon la puissante que tu peux fournir, certains sortilèges ne donnent pas le même résultat, répondit-elle.

- Ca doit donner quelque chose d'assez impressionnant si on s'y met à deux, déclara-t-il en préparant sa baguette.

- Je ne pense pas que ta puissance peut changer quelque chose.

Sirius se figea face à la remarque plus que désobligeante qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- C'est sûr! Tu es tellement parfaite à toi toute seule! s'énerva-t-il.

Lowyn lui lança un regard noir et semblait bien plus fermée qu'à son habitude. Chacun resta là, à se regarder. Puis le professeur passa à côté d'eux et s'aperçut de l'état de la plume.

- Venez tous voir! s'exclama-t-il. Voici le meilleur binôme aujourd'hui: Lowyn et Sirius. Ils ont réduit la plume à l'état de poussière!

Lowyn ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant simplement de regarder Sirius. Ce-dernier sortit de la salle alors que la sonnerie venait de retentir. Tellement énervé, il ne prêta pas attention à la jeune fille brune qu'il bouscula. Bellatrix Black se retrouva à terre et fulmina de rage en voyant son cousin partir d'un pas rapide. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur mais depuis qu'il était à Gryffondor, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Se disant que cela se payerait plus tard, elle se releva, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. A la table des Serpentard, Bellatrix s'assit en face de Severus Rogue pour tenter une nouvelle fois de lui tirer les vers du nez:

- Alors? Tu t'es décidé à me dire quelque chose aujourd'hui?

- Non.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? s'énerva-t-elle en tapant sur la table du plat de la main. Tu as forcément appris quelque chose pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon!

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Il est encore trop tôt. Je dois régler les détails…, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Les détails? Mais on a pas besoin de détails! Tu as sûrement du apprendre quelque chose de capital pour qu'elle se mette à fermer son esprit du jour au lendemain!

- C'est pour ça qu'il me faut du temps, ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme. Je ne peux pas servir de simples soupçons au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix soupira.

- Je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu pourrais au moins me mettre dans la confidence!

Voyant que Rogue l'ignorait complètement, la brune reprit:

- Lowyn Wish… je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de si important… Wish, dit-elle d'un air songeur. Ce n'est même pas un nom de famille de sang pur! Une sang mêlée … ou peut-être même une Sang de Bourbe! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait se servir d'une baguette qu'elle est importante!

Severus ne dit rien et continua de faire comme s'il était seul à sa table. Il avait bel et bien appris quelque chose en pratiquant la Legilimencie, mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. White. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose… mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Si c'était un nom de famille, alors oui, il comprenait. Il devait d'abord faire des recherches, car cette famille semblait s'être éteinte depuis des siècles… Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'une stupide légende racontée aux enfants sorciers en bas âge. Cela ne pouvait être son véritable nom…

Il devait vérifier tout cela avant d'entrer en contact avec le Mage Noir. S'il voulait travailler pour lui et être considéré comme un bras droit, il lui fallait des informations solides. Il avait clairement vu dans son esprit un flash d'une conversation entre Lowyn et un jeune garçon, dont il n'avait pas pu voir le visage. Lowyn avait simplement prononcé: «Tu es un White!». Et rien. Il avait brutalement été expédié de sa tête, pour traverser le couloir sur les fesses. Il avait appris quelque chose de capital, il le savait. Lowyn connaissait un membre de cette illustre famille et, si la légende disait vrai, elle serait très intéressante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius était à présent dans la forêt interdite. Là, à l'abri des regards, il prit la forme d'un chien noir et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Slalomant entre les arbres, il avait besoin d'extérioriser toute sa colère, et ce, sans se préoccuper de savoir jusqu'où il irait. Après plusieurs minutes, il se retrouva dans un coin du parc assez éloigné du château, au bord du lac. Il s'allongea sur le sol en complant l'eau qui se perdait jusqu'aux montagnes.

Il avait mal, très mal. La mort des Potter avait été un coup rude pour lui, tout autant que pour James. Mais ce-dernier semblait avoir trouvé la force de surmonter tout cela en utilisant sa colère pour se perfectionner en magie. Peut-être qu'il devait faire pareil… Mais d'autres pensées le tourmentaient… Lowyn. Pourquoi était-elle devenue si dur? Ses paroles l'avaient blessé durant ce cours. De quel droit se permettait-elle de dire de telles choses? Il avait tout d'abord été impressionné par ce pouvoir qui était le sien. Elle était douée, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de rabaisser les autres. Non. Il y avait autre chose. Même en dehors des cours elle était désagréable. Et il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle l'était surtout avec lui. Pourquoi? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait son temps avec elle? Il se posait trop de questions à son sujet. Après tout, si elle ne souhaitait l'aide de personne, c'était son problème. Et il n'avait pas à s'en soucier!

Pourtant, quelque chose en lui voulait persévérer. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil depuis le début de l'année et il s'était donné l'objectif de la conquérir. Une sorte de jeu qu'il avait pour habitude d'entreprendre. Beaucoup de filles avant elle étaient tombées dans ses bras, mais Lowyn semblait pouvoir lui résister. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'elle le repousse et soit aussi désagréable. Mais non. Il était resté le même car, les autres filles continuaient de se retourner sur son passage. Une chose restait pour le moins inquiétante: il était seul. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lowyn, il était resté célibataire. Et maintenant que tout espoir semblait perdu, il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Peut-être avait-il mûri, ou s'était-il simplement rendu compte que ce n'était pas une vie. Tout lui semblait fade à présent.

Pendant ce temps, Remus Lupin s'assit à côté de Lowyn pour le repas et, voyant qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à lui, il se décida après quelques minutes à engager la conversation.

- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Sirius?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurai, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

- Parce que tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé.

Lowyn garda le silence et Remus poursuivit:

- Il semblait énervé en quittant la salle… et tu sais… avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… je préfèrerai l'avoir à l'œil.

- Je n'y peux rien s'il a mal pris ce que je lui ai dit. Maintenant, je ne sais pas plus que toi où il est.

- Très bien. Merci quand même, dit Remus en commençant à se lever.

- Tu vas où? demanda subitement Lowyn en levant enfin les yeux vers Remus.

- Je… je vais chercher Sirius…, se hasarda-t-il.

- Tu veux utiliser la carte?

- La… quoi? répondit Remus, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- La Carte du Maraudeur. Tu comptes l'utiliser?

- Comment est-ce que tu…

- Répond! insista Lowyn d'un ton bourru.

- Je…, il soupira. Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu connais bien Sirius. Il te suffit de te mettre à sa place pour savoir où il a voulu aller…

Remus lui accorda un étrange regard. Comment savait-elle? Sirius avait du la mettre dans la confidence… Mais comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance, alors qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même. Le Maraudeur resta là, le regard perdu.

- Alors? insista Lowyn pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

- Je…, je sais pas.

- Mets toi à sa place. Que fait-il quand il est très énervé?

Remus n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir. Il savait très bien que Sirius, tout comme James, aimait prendre sa forme animale pour fuir ses problèmes. Et le seul endroit où il pouvait se le permettre… Mais une question le démangeait:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise la carte?

- J'ai mes raisons. Alors?

- Je sais où il est. Merci.

Ayant terminé son repas, Remus se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Lowyn fit de même peu de temps après pour gagner la forêt interdite.

Sirius soupira. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Lowyn qui descendait les marches du château. Elle se dirigeait sûrement à son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. N'ayant pas envie d'aller à son cours d'Etude de Runes, il décida de rester là, à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Il fût surpris par Remus qui avait su s'approcher silencieusement.

- Je savais que je te trouverai là, dit-il les mains dans les poches.

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami, mais ne repris pas sa forme humaine. Remus s'assit à côté de lui, les bras autour de ses genoux.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler. Mais je préfère rester avec toi.

Le chien noir ferma les yeux et consentit enfin reprendre forme. Allongé sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses avant-bras, il garda ses yeux fixé sur la surface du lac.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Remus? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le lycanthrope ne dit rien, attendant que son ami se confie de lui-même.

- Je me sens perdu. Plus rien n'est comme avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est comme ça?

Remus n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Il s'était vite rendu compte que le pari de Sirius ne serait pas de tout repos à partir du moment où Lowyn avait changé.

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Il faut peut-être du temps.

Chacun resta là, sans rien ajouter d'autre, en contemplant le paysage.

* * *

Voili voilou... Ca vous a plus ? Pour la suite, je pense qu'il me faudra plus de temps...

Reviews !!


	6. Chapter 6

Voici un nouveau chapitre... Tout compte fait, je l'ai écri plus vite que prévu... Cette fois ci, les choses sérieuses commences... en espérant que cela vous plaise !

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Rock'xanne, Tchingtchong et Marine pour leur soutient et leur encouragement...

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf Lowyn Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma composition... et biensûr, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Pré-au-Lard**

La fin du mois d'octobre s'annonça ainsi que la pleine lune. Les sens de Remus étaient en éveil et il fit son possible pour éviter Célia. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir mais il dut quand même y recourir lors d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, Célia remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait un regard triste et il dut lui dire que sa mère était malade et qu'il devrait la rejoindre. Célia semblait attristée de le voir dans cet état et lui proposa son aide dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Remus l'a remercia d'un mince sourire.

Avant de devoir se cacher pour sa transformation, Remus trouva Lily pour la prévenir de son absence et lui demander si elle pouvait le remplacer pour la ronde du soir. Elle accepta sans poser de question, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle s'était posé des questions pendant longtemps à son propos et avait fini par abandonné en gardant à l'esprit que c'était la mère de Remus qui allait mal et que cela ne la concernait pas s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. C'est donc seule, que la jeune fille parcourait les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves téméraires.

Klaryss se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor d'un pas rapide. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et, même si Lily était une bonne amie, il ne valait mieux pas tomber sur elle durant les heures de couvre feu. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Faisant face à la personne, elle eut un regard surpris quand elle reconnu Severus Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Des réponses.

- A propos de quoi?

- Lowyn. J'aimerai que tu te serves de ton pouvoir sur elle, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Quoi? Lowyn est une amie, jamais je ne ferai ça! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler aux Serpentard et encore moins à ceux qui soutiennent la pureté du sang! Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Klaryss se libéra de l'emprise de Severus et continua son chemin. Rogue ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir et se contenta simplement d'ajouter:

- A moins que tu préfères que je m'en prenne à Peter?

La jeune fille se stoppa net. Severus eut un sourire et continua son monologue:

- Je ne te demande pas la lune. Un simple contact avec elle et tu viens me dire ce que tu as vu. C'est bien comme ça que ça fonctionne non?

- Mes visions ne se commandent pas! dit-elle en lui faisant face. Ce que tu me demandes est impossible. Alors je t'en prie, ne t'en prend pas à Peter. Il n'a rien à voir avec mon don.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tant pis pour lui.

- Non! S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant du Serpentard, elle soupira. Je… je vais essayer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? intervint Lily qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Je suis désolée Lily, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je… je retourne à la salle commune.

Klaryss quitta les lieux rapidement pendant que Lily se rapprochait de Severus.

- Pas d'élèves dans les couloirs. Cette règle s'applique également à toi.

Elle soupira:

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais?

- Rien ne te concernant, dit simplement Severus en lui tournant le dos et commençant à quitter le couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fuir en ce moment? s'énerva Lily.

Severus s'arrêta et se retourna lentement en haussant un sourcil. Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter:

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

Lily quitta le couloir pour continuer sa ronde seule.

Klaryss ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre bien connaître Lowyn et elle cherchait désespérément une excuse pour lui parler. Une fois fait, elle pourrait facilement avoir un léger contact physique avec elle. Mais le problème était que ce don prémonitoire ne se manifestait pas sur demande. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur les élèves de Poudlard grâce à ses visions. Mais cela s'était toujours présenté de façon inattendue. Elle avait toujours gardé ce qu'elle avait appris pour elle. Ainsi, elle connaissait les raisons des disparitions de Remus et ce qu'avaient fait ses amis pour lui venir en aide… Elle savait aussi que Lily avait des sentiments pour James mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se les avouer. Il était difficile de savoir toutes ces choses. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans la vie privée de ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Depuis, elle avait choisi la matière de Divination pour tenter de contrôler au mieux ce don, même si celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le futur. Cela ne lui apportait que la connaissance du passé ou des secrets. Elle avait fini par découvrir que le contact physique était un élément déclencheur. Du coup, elle restait souvent à l'écart de son entourage pour éviter ses flash. Avec Peter, c'était différent. Elle savait déjà tout de lui, donc ces visions ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Se tordant les mains nerveusement, Klaryss espérait vivement que son don fonctionnerai sur Lowyn, car elle avait peur pour Peter. Mais, d'un autre côté, Severus ne voulait pas en apprendre plus sur elle innocemment. Elle ignorait ce que cette histoire cachait, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Klaryss était assise sur un canapé de la salle commune et ne cessait de lancer des regards à Lowyn qui travaillait dans un coin. Elle se décida. Klaryss se leva pour rejoindre la brune et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ca va? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- C'est étonnant de te voir sans Peter, dit Lowyn sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

Klaryss ne sut que répondre.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble que nous sommes siamois!

- Tiens, c'est pas ce que je pensais, ironisa Lowyn.

Klaryss eut un mince sourire. Prétextant trouver le bracelet de Lowyn intéressant, elle lui attrapa le poignet pour mieux l'observer.

- A quoi tu joues? demanda Lowyn en retirant brutalement sa main.

Klaryss se sentait subitement gênée. Son don n'avait pas fonctionné. La peur se lisait facilement dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée Lowyn, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux à la hâte.

Lowyn la regarda disparaître d'un air soupçonneux.

La dernière semaine avant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva. Tous les élèves en âge étaient impatients. Lowyn était intriguée car elle ne connaissait pas cette ville de sorciers. Sirius s'était proposé de l'accompagner pour lui faire une visite guidée et Lowyn avait accepté, après un moment d'hésitation. Il lui avait assuré que les autres Maraudeurs seraient avec eux, car il avait peur que Lowyn ne veuille pas rester seule avec lui. Même si elle passait son temps à être désagréable, il avait envie de la connaître au mieux pour peut-être trouver les réponses à ses questions. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que s'il persévérait, il trouverai le moyen de briser ce mur qu'elle s'était construit du jour au lendemain.

Ils étaient debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, en écoutant leur professeur Larkins. Ce jour-là était un cours de pratique sur les Patronus. Les tables avaient été déplacées et le professeur se tourna vers Lowyn:

- Savez vous faire apparaître un Patronus?

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et fit un geste du poignet en fermant les yeux. Une impressionnante forme argentée apparue et prit l'apparence d'une panthère. Tout le monde resta figé alors que l'animal argenté se promenait entre les élèves. Le professeur Larkins semblait au comble de l'émerveillement.

- C'est un Patronus corporel! Toutes mes félicitations, déclara-t-il, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Je ne vous demanderais pas de faire aussi bien aujourd'hui, car c'est une pratique très avancée. En revanche, j'aimerai que vous puisiez trouver votre souvenir le plus heureux pour au moins faire apparaître une forme animale, même si l'on ne peut distinguer ce que c'est. Miss Wish, j'aimerai que vous puissiez aider les personnes en difficulté.

Tout le monde s'entraîna pendant une bonne heure tandis que le Patronus de Lowyn tournait toujours entre les élèves. James réussit à faire apparaître une sorte de chien qui semblait encore informe. Il s'était focalisé sur le souvenir de sa première escapade dans la forêt interdite avec ses amis. Lily avait enfin fini par trouver un souvenir heureux et une forme argentée apparue mais sans qu'elle puisse deviner ce que c'était. Remus pensa à ses amis qui avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir et son Patronus commença à apparaître de la forme d'un écureuil, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Célia réussit à le faire apparaître sous forme d'un chat sauvage. Peter semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer et ce, même quand Lowyn du lui donner quelques conseils.

- Si tu ne trouves pas ton souvenir heureux, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour t'aider, lâcha-t-elle.

Peter se vexa et n'obtint pas de meilleurs résultats sur les essais suivants. James arrêta son entraînement en fixant Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas réussit à produire la moindre fumée d'argent. Le professeur s'en aperçut également et demanda à Lowyn d'aller l'aider.

- Quel souvenir as-tu en tête? demanda-t-elle.

- Je…

Sirius ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, cela faisait parti des secrets de Maraudeurs.

- Quel qu'il soit, il n'est pas assez puissant! coupa-t-elle en voyant son hésitation. Tu dois bien avoir autre chose de mieux…

Sirius ferma les yeux, pensant au jour où il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor en sachant qu'il ne côtoierait plus autant les adeptes du sang pur, et retenta l'expérience.

- Spero patronum!

Rien ne se produisit.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, cassa Lowyn. La force de ta voix ne fait pas la puissance de ton sort, sinon tu ne me verrais pas effectuer des sorts informulés. Ton problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à trouver ton souvenir…

- Si tu me parlais autrement peut-être que ça m'aiderait, répliqua-t-il avec un regard noir.

Il ne supportait plus ses manières. C'était comme si elle le considérait comme un débutant or, il avait toujours été doué dans cette matière.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Ce n'est pas en étant douce avec toi que tu y arriveras mieux.

- De toute façon tu n'es douce avec personne! s'exclama-t-il.

- Alors ne te sens pas visé!

Un silence se fit. Sirius tentait de se calmer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que le cours se termine. Puis Lowyn conclu:

- Trouve-toi un autre souvenir. C'est la seule solution.

La sonnerie retentit, au soulagement de Sirius. Il ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec lui. Pas plus que le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à produire un Patronus. Les souvenirs qu'il avait choisi étaient heureux et il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus fort. Quelque chose lui échappait et le ton plus que désagréable de Lowyn ne l'aidait sûrement pas. Il gagna vivement la Grande Salle et commença à manger rageusement. Lowyn fini par le rejoindre à sa table.

- C'est une habitude chez toi de fuir les problèmes? demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Sirius reposa brutalement ses couverts.

- Et toi faudrait que tu perdes cette habitude d'être agressive avec tout le monde!

- Bien. Je vois que nous avons mis le doigt sur le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Comment ça? s'étonna-t-il un peu perdu.

- Pour ton Patronus, s'impatienta-t-elle. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de rester comme ça?

- Si tu veux savoir, c'est la première fois que j'échoue sur un sortilège, avoua Sirius en baissant la voix. Alors t'en fais pas, c'est qu'une question de temps…

- Je l'espère bien. Heureusement qu'on en peut pas faire de Patronus en Sort Conjugué, sinon ça n'aurai strictement rien donné…

- Et voilà! Ca recommence! s'exclama Sirius à bout de patience.

- Quoi? s'étonna Lowyn.

- Tu me rabaisses encore!

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, prouve moi que tu vaux mieux que ça!

- Très bien! Dans une semaine, je te ferai apparaître mon Patronus!

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit Lowyn en commençant à manger sans plus rien ajouter durant tout le repas.

Sirius passa toutes ses soirées dans la Salle sur Demande pour trouver le souvenir qui lui manquait. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, rien n'y fit. Pourtant, il était sûr que ses meilleurs souvenirs se trouvaient à Poudlard avec ses amis. Rien d'heureux ne lui revint avant cela. Comment pouvait-on être heureux à Square Grimaud? Les jours s'écoulaient et aucune évolution ne se manifesta, pas le moindre nuage argenté…

Le week-end était là, tout le monde autorisé se prépara pour passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Lowyn mit sa cape et descendit dans le Hall pour attendre les Maraudeurs. Klaryss et Peter arrivèrent main dans la main et continuèrent leur chemin dans le parc de Poudlard, Klaryss évitant soigneusement de regarder Lowyn. Sirius descendit les marches et se planta devant elle.

- James et Remus arrivent, se contenta-t-il de préciser.

- Alors? Comment se passe ta quête de ton meilleur souvenir?

- Ca avance, mentit Sirius qui fut soulagé de voir les autres arriver.

- Alors comme ça une visite guidée s'impose? demanda James en adressant un léger sourire à Lowyn.

Même s'il faisait des efforts pour montrer qu'il allait mieux, James avait perdu cette lueur malicieuse dans son regard qu'il avait eu autrefois.

- Je suis là pour apprendre, se contenta de dire Lowyn.

Puis il commencèrent à avancer tous les quatre vers la ville des sorciers. Ils firent un tour au magasin Zonco où les Maraudeurs tentèrent de se changer les idées en achetant tout un tas de choses.

Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue marchait dans un coin désert de Pré-au-Lard. Même si les informations de Klaryss n'avaient rien données, il en savait suffisamment sur la famille White pour intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était donc décidé à entrer en contact avec le Mage Noir pour lui faire part de ses soupçons. Ce-dernier lui avait directement demander un face à face. Surpris, mais tout de même heureux de cet honneur, Severus avait accepté en lui précisant la date de sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Là, à l'abri des regards, il arrêta de marcher faisant les cent pas. Il était au point de rendez-vous, attendant avec impatience.

Une épaisse fumée noire apparue puis prit la forme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quelles sont ces fameuses informations? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et glacée.

- Il y a une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle vient de l'Académie de Beaubaton. Après quelques jours, j'ai utilisé la Legilimencie et j'ai découvert qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un de la famille White. J'ai voulu approfondir mes recherches, mais depuis ce jour où je suis entré dans son esprit, elle pratique de façon très habile l'Occlumencie.

Voldemort eut un sourire.

- Quel est son nom? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Elle se fait appeler Lowyn Wish. J'ai tout essayer pour savoir si elle était elle aussi apparentée aux White, mais je l'ignore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rire glacial.

- Où est-elle en ce moment?

- Elle doit être en train de visiter Pré-au-Lard puisque c'est une ville qu'elle ne connaît pas, répondit Severus.

Voldemort rit de plus belle avant de reprendre:

- C'est bien une White. Je la cherchais justement. Tu viens de me la livrer sur un plateau d'argent… que veux tu?

- Je souhaitais faire parti de vos fidèles, dit Severus en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Ma mère se nomme Prince. Et je suis fière de posséder son sang.

- Donne moi ton bras gauche.

Severus obéit, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortait sa baguette magique. Il donna un léger coup sur son poignet et un tatouage apparut. Malgré le cri de douleur qu'il poussa, Severus observa avec plaisir le serpent et la tête de mort, la Marque des Ténèbres. Puis il regarda Voldemort se diriger vers le centre ville à pas lents.

- Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi j'irai bien boire un coup, proposa James aux autres.

Acceptant sa proposition ils pénétrèrent tous les cinq dans le pub les Trois Balais. Célia les avait rejoint durant leur promenade et avait accepté le proposition de Remus pour les suivre.

- Peter n'est pas avec vous? demanda Célia.

- Non. Il est chez Madame Pieddodue avec Klaryss, répondit Remus.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne se quittent plus tous les deux, fit remarquer Célia.

- Bonjour les jeunes, je vous sers la même chose? demanda la serveuse avec un petit sourire.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit James avec un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir avec les autres.

- Vous êtes connus, remarqua Lowyn.

- Oui, on vient là depuis notre troisième année, dit Remus.

- Depuis un peu plus que ça d'ailleurs…, se hasarda Sirius.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des passages secrets très intéressant à Poudlard, ajouta James.

Lily était assise deux tables plus loin avec Alice et Frank. Elle avait lancé un regard appuyé à James qui l'avait complètement ignorée.

- Je suis devenue totalement invisible, dit-elle d'un air triste. Je n'arrive pas à supporter cette idée.

- Il a peut-être besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu…, proposa Alice pour réconforter son amie.

A ce moment là, Lily vit James adresser un clin d'œil à Madame Rosemerta qui apportait les boissons.

- Non. Je ne signifie plus rien pour lui, c'est tout, conclu-t-elle la mine dépitée.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, s'étonna Frank. Tu passais ton temps à le repousser. Maintenant, tu as ce que tu voulais.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…, commença-t-elle.

Lily suspendit sa phrase en constatant l'étrange réaction de James.

James se figea alors que son regard s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Là, dans la rue se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était là, cet assassin. Celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin, le responsable de toute sa souffrance. Il se leva subitement sous le regard étonné des autres. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il courut vers la porte de sortie sans se préoccupé de la voix de Lily qui l'appelait.

Voyant James, Lily, Alice et Frank se diriger vers la sortie, Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors pour comprendre le risque fou que James voulait prendre. Il se leva à son tour, suivi de près par Célia.

- James non! s'écria Sirius avant de suivre le groupe.

Lowyn était restée assise en tapant nerveusement ses doigts sur la table. Elle ne devait pas sortir, elle le savait. Mais elle savait que tout le monde risquait sa vie inutilement. Poussant un juron, elle frappa violemment la table de son poing avant de suivre Sirius.

* * *

Voili voilou ... j'espère que ça vous a plus... la suite dans le chapitre 7 : Le Patronus. 

Reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un nouveau chapitre !! J'ai du vous laissez languire quelques temps... j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus...

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Tchintchong et à MorganneS pour suivre mon histoire et m'encourager...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Lowyn, Klaryss et Célia qui sont de ma conception... Et bien sûr, je ne fais aps d'argent avec cette fic...

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Le Patronus**

James Potter sortit des Trois Balais et put distinguer nettement le Seigneur des Ténèbres au milieu de la rue. Une haine prit part de lui et sans réfléchir ou même prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il courut vers lui. Lily, Alice et Frank sortirent à leur tour du pub et se lancèrent à sa poursuite en criant son nom. La jeune Evans n'en croyant pas ses yeux, James était arrivé à la hauteur du Mage Noir et s'apprêtait à le défier. Elle accéléra le pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le dernier des Potter, quant à lui, sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa devant lui et cria«Levicor…», mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir de prononcer son sort que Voldemort lui lança un sortilège de doloris. Touché par le sort, il ne put faire face à la violence qui parcourait son corps; il s'effondra sur le sol en criant et se tordant de douleur.

Lily pointa sa baguette vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui envoyant un Expelliarmus. Ce-dernier rompit le sort doloris et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour l'éviter avec une aisance déconcertante.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous voulez vous mesurer à moi! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire diabolique.

Alice et Frank les avaient rejoint et déjà sortit leur baguette. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et chacun avait compris l'idée de l'autre. Frank se plaça juste derrière Alice et posa sa main sur le ventre de la sorcière, puis cette-dernière la recouvra de la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Tous deux avaient leur bras droit tendu vers le Mage Noir en maintenant fermement leur baguette respective. D'une même voix, ils crièrent «Expelliarmus» et deux filets de lumière rouge sortirent des baguettes avant de s'entrelacer et de se diriger vers l'ennemi. Le sort s'arrêta violemment devant Voldemort qui venait de faire apparaître un bouclier invisible. Face à la force de l'impact, ce-dernier recula d'un bon mètre et dut tenir son arme à deux mains pour ne pas céder. La lumière rouge ricocha et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers Alice et Frank. Ce-dernier se mit dos à Voldemort pour protéger celle qu'il aimait avant de tomber sur elle, ne pouvant résister au sort qui s'écrasait dans son dos. Son esprit sombra et il perdit connaissance. Alice, quant à elle, ne pouvait pas bouger et surtout, n'en n'avait plus la force.

Lily n'avait pas participé à cet échange et avait profité de cette diversion pour aider James à se relever. Voldemort se tourna vers eux, les yeux rouges de colère.

- En vous voyant accourir vers moi, je pensais que vous veniez m'acclamer ou m'annoncer votre soumission. Mais apparemment, j'ai dû faire erreur…

- C'est de votre faute si mes parents sont morts!! hurla James qui retenait sa rancœur depuis trop longtemps.

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es!!(il ria avant d'ajouter). S'il fallait que je retienne tous les noms de ceux qui ont trouvés la mort grâce à moi, j'aurais une affreuse migraine!!

Lily s'accrochait toujours au bras de James pour ne pas qu'il réponde aux sarcasmes, mais aussi parce qu'elle était terrifiée. Le jeune Potter se dégagea d'elle et tenta de lancer un doloris mais en vain.

- Allons, allons. C'est un sortilège impardonnable, souhaiterais-tu finir à Azkaban? De toute façon, tu n'as même pas le pouvoir de me faire saigner du nez! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre moi, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Je vais vous mettre dans l'ambiance…

Voldemort fit tourner sa baguette au-dessus de lui et tout s'obscurcie autour d'eux. Une sorte de fumée noire les séparaient du monde extérieur et à présent, les yeux rouges du Mage Noir étincelaient dans la pénombre et un rire démoniaque se fit entendre. Lily était plus effrayée que jamais et cria de terreur lorsqu'un deuxième sort de doloris s'abattit sur James qui se convulsait de douleur sur le sol.

Le cerveau de la sorcière travaillait activement pour trouver une solution. Personne ne pouvait leur venir en aide car, ils ne pouvaient être vu du monde extérieur. Peut-être que des professeurs avaient eu le temps d'arriver, mais dans ce brouillard, rien ne pouvait être vu. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, ce fût heureux car elle ne supportait plus d'entendre James hurler de douleur. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et cria «Lumusolem». Une lumière foudroyante apparue et se dirigea vers l'ennemi à grande vitesse. Surpris par un tel contraste, ce-dernier cacha ses yeux et par la même occasion rompit le sort de doloris. Les ténèbres se dispersèrent et Lily s'agenouilla auprès de James.

Dumbledore se plaça devant Voldemort mais la sorcière ne prêta pas attention à l'échange.

Elle vit qu'il respirait toujours et constata un filet de sang qui coulait en partant de sa lèvre. Elle l'essuya d'un doigt et, en pointant sa baguette, prononça «Enervatum». Le jeune homme battit des paupières et se redressa violemment pour voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. Voldemort avait disparut. Il reporta son attention sur Lily qui avait toujours un air inquiet. Sans un mot, elle passa le bras du sorcier autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se lever.

Le directeur les examina du regard. James n'avait pas retiré son bras, au fond de lui il se sentait heureux de cette pseudo étreinte.

- Si vous êtes en état de marcher, allez à l'infirmerie. Je reviendrais vous parler plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, Albus Dumbledore avait transplané.

Remus courait aux côtés de Célia mais, avant qu'ils aient pu rejoindre James et les autres, des Mangemorts étaient apparus. Tous deux luttèrent avec difficulté face à ces quatre sorciers dont le visage était couvert d'une cagoule noir. Enchaînant différents sortilèges, Célia fini par se rendre compte qu'ils ne résisteraient pas longtemps s'ils combattaient chacun de leur côté. Jetant un coup d'œil à Remus, elle le vit éviter un sortilège de mort de justesse. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il lui fallait mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient étudié.

Célia se rapprocha de Remus au maximum et prononça la formule qu'elle avait apprise. Une sorte de voile argenté sorti de sa baguette pour se répandre tout autour d'eux, telle une bulle. Restant près de Remus pour garder un rayon minimum, Célia maintenait sa baguette à deux mains et dû user de toute sa force afin de conserver la Bulle de Protection. Remus lui jeta un rapide regard et comprit qu'il devait agir. Il lança plusieurs sorts qui réussirent à traverser la bulle pour atteindre les Mangemorts, mais il ne pouvait les attaquer tous en même temps. Au même moment, les serviteurs de Seigneur des Ténèbres lancèrent des sorts qui s'abattaient violemment sur la bulle, arrachant ainsi des cris des douleurs poussés par Célia. Je dois tenir… je ne dois pas faiblir… pensa-t-elle. Des larmes lui échappèrent tant sa magie était mise à rude épreuve. Remus s'en rendit compte et continua de lutter avec toute la rage que lui donnait cette vision.

Puis, les sortilèges cessèrent. Célia rouvrit les yeux, constatant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la bulle. Les Mangemorts avaient disparu. Elle rompit le sort sans mal et Remus l'aida à reprendre contenance. Observant les environs, ils virent Dumbledore s'approchant de James et Lily, et deux corps inanimés sur le sol. Ils se précipitèrent et purent constater avec soulagement qu'Alice et Frank étaient toujours en vie. Remus lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Lowyn et Sirius entourés de Détraqueurs qui prenaient la fuite grâce à une lueur argentée. Rassuré, il fit apparaître deux brancards pour transporter les corps inanimés à l'infirmerie.

Sirius sortit des Trois Balais à la suite des autres. Il vit James courir vers Voldemort et se lança à sa poursuite tout comme Remus et Célia. Ils couraient tous vers l'affrontement qui s'annonçait face à eux, suivis de près par Lowyn. Mais ils ne purent participer à l'attaque car plusieurs Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître entre eux. Sirius était bien trop occuper à chercher comment passer devant eux pour aider son meilleur ami; car il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il était près à n'importe quoi pour se venger.

Tout à coup, il vit Lowyn passer devant lui et se prendre de plein fouet un sort qui lui était destiné à lui. Là, sur le sol, la jeune fille se tordait de douleur aux pieds d'un Mangemort qui gardait son sort maintenu. Sirius lança un Expelliarmus et le sorcier noir fût projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha de Lowyn et, posant une main sur son visage, voulu s'assurer qu'elle était toujours consciente. Il l'a redressa un peu et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lowyn plaqua le visage de Sirius contre son épaule. Ce-dernier ressentit comme une chaleur lui frôler la tête. De sa main encore libre, la jeune fille lança un sort informulé vers un Mangemort qui fût expulsé avec une grande violence. Il s'écrasa en plein vol contre un mur, sa colonne vertébrale se brisa et il retomba sur le sol, mort. Sirius releva lentement la tête et comprit qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se mit debout et tendit une main à Lowyn pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, dit-il. J'ignore comment te remercier…

Il s'arrêta. Elle était debout, à côté de lui et il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. C'était étrange. Elle ne bougeait plus. Son visage était bien plus pâle qu'auparavant et il ressentit comme un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Un froid intense se fit sentir au moment où Lowyn retomba à genoux sur le sol. Il serra toujours sa main dans la sienne. Une épaisse fumée blanche les entourait et il put distinguer cinq ombres noirs de dessiner autour d'eux. La joie qu'il éprouvait de garder sa main dans la sienne commençait à s'estomper. Les ombres se rapprochaient concentriquement et semblaient apprécier le festin. Beaucoup de souffrance était réunit en ces deux personnes.

Ne tenant plus, il tomba à genoux à coté de Lowyn. Il tenait toujours sa main qu'il tenta de resserrer plus fermement pour se donner de la force. La sienne était faible et il sentait que la jeune fille n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

- Restes avec moi Lowyn! J'ai besoin de toi… Ton Patronus est tellement puissant!! Je compte jusqu'à trois…

L'une gauchère et l'autre droitier, chacun possédait encore sa baguette.

- Un…

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs heureux. Il avait peur car il n'avait jamais réussit. Mais il n'était pas seul, il pouvait presque la sentir tout contre lui, chancelante.

- Deux…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent plus forts sur la main de Lowyn qui elle, ne semblait même plus la sentir. Elle avait l'impression de partir, tout comme ses souvenirs heureux qui s'envolaient. Laissant place à la souffrance qu'elle s'était efforcé d'oublier.

- Trois!!!

- Spero… murmura Lowyn.

Un mince filet d'argent sortit de sa baguette avant de disparaître.

- SPERO PATRUNUM!!! cria Sirius.

Une grosse fumée d'argent apparue et se matérialisa en un renard blanc des neiges. Le Patronus courut tout autour d'eux en s'approchant d'un air féroce des Détraqueurs. Ces-derniers ralentirent puis finirent par faire demi tour et disparaître, impuissants face à cette énergie positive. Lowyn s'était effondré tout contre Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussit. C'était une brillante sorcière qui n'avait encore jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse. Interrompu dans ses réflexions, Sirius constata que son Patronus était toujours là. Ayant fait fuir les Détraqueurs, il s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Le sorcier fût surpris de constater que le petit renard avait de beaux yeux bleus. Etrange pour un Patronus! Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps que le renard avait disparut.

Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce qu'était advenue des autres. Lily soutenait James et discutait avec Dumbledore; Alice et Frank étaient étendus sur le sol et Remus et Célia les souleva avec leur baguette pour les conduire à l'infirmerie. Sirius reporta son attention sur Lowyn. Il lâcha sa main et décida de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais il préférait de loin la sentir tout contre lui.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées et Sirius était toujours au chevet de Lowyn. Selon Mrs Pomfresh elle était hors de danger, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit, il avait sa main douce et froide dans la sienne. Elle était pâle et son visage reflétait une infinie tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir, elle ne semblait plus être la même. Elle avait perdu sa froideur et son air distant. On pouvait désormais lire toute la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Que lui était-il arrivé dans son passé pour que les Détraqueurs viennent aussi facilement à bout d'elle? Encore une question que Sirius devrait sûrement garder sans réponse.

Il posa un instant son regard dans la pièce. Dans la lit voisin se trouvait Frank, inconscient également. Alice avait reprit des forces et avait finalement quitté les lieux pour manger dans la Grande Salle. Mais il ne douta pas qu'elle reviendrait au plus vite afin de veiller sur le Serdaigle.

Quelle folie tout de même, pensa Sirius. Remus et Célia s'en étaient le mieux sorti grâce au sortilège de la Bulle de Protection. James allait bien mais avait quand même souffert de certains sortilèges doloris. Lily, quant à elle, n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Le fait de se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des conséquences fâcheuses et il semblait que Lily ait gardé un certain traumatisme. Une folie.

Les choses auraient pu être bien pire. Et grâce au Patronus, ils avaient gardés leur âme. Le renard polaire... étrange qu'il soit apparu à cet instant, dans le feu de l'action, plutôt que bien tranquillement en sécurité, dans une salle de classe. Mais il savait pourquoi. Lowyn avait eu raison de lui dire de changer de souvenir car c'était là que se trouvait le problème. Il n'avait pas pensé à ses amis cette fois-ci, ni même à un moment heureux de son passé. Non. Il avait pensé au présent. Pensé qu'il était là, avec Lowyn à ses côtés. Et que s'il ne faisait rien, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de la revoir sourire comme auparavant. C'est elle qui lui avait prodigué cette force et permit de conserver leur âme. Elle était sa force. Et ça, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle preuve d'amour. Oui. Il l'aimait. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

C'était un sentiment nouveau. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans sa famille ni même ressentit. Il s'en était jamais cru capable. Comment pouvait-on donner quelque chose que l'on avait jamais reçu? C'était impossible. Et pourtant, il y était parvenu. Mais ça, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre. De peur de paraître ridicule ou d'apprendre que cela n'était pas réciproque. Mais peu lui importait. Il était quand même là, à ses côtés, en attendant son réveil. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, sans se soucier du temps que cela prendrait.

Le lendemain après-midi, Sirius était toujours là. Face à son entêtement, Mrs Pomfresh lui avait apporté ses repas dans l'infirmerie et même préparé un lit pour la nuit. Frank s'était réveillé dans la matinée, au grand soulagement d'Alice. Sirius les enviait quelque peu. Tout semblait si simple pour eux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur amour semblait perdurer comme au premier jour. Si seulement les choses étaient plus simple pour lui… Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait. Il ne savait que faire d'autre. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'elle était hors de danger et simplement endormie. Mais cela ne le fit pas quitter les lieux pour autant.

Lily pénétra dans l'infirmerie silencieusement. Elle s'approcha de Sirius et murmura:

- Dumbledore a demander à nous voir dans son bureau.

- Dis lui que j'attend qu'elle se réveille.

- C'est important Sirius. Il m'a précisé qu'il n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps et que tu pourrai revenir ici.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis consentit enfin à suivre la préfète. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux jusque devant la gargouille puis, donnant le mot de passe, entrèrent dans le bureau. Alice, Frank, James, Remus et Célia étaient déjà présent ainsi que le directeur.

- Je vais faire simple. Ce que vous avez fait est inqualifiable. Vous avez risqué gros et j'espère que vous êtes conscient de la chance que vous avez tous eu.

Il fit une pause, alors que tous les élèves avaient baissé les yeux. Puis il repris d'une voix plus calme:

- Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage, et c'est de personnes comme vous dont j'ai besoin.

Tout le monde releva la tête, les yeux plein de questions.

- Comme vous le savez, une guerre fait rage dehors. Et j'ai fondé un groupe de sorcier étant capable de lutter contre Voldemort.

Tout le monde trembla face à ce nom, sauf James qui n'avait désormais plus peur de le prononcer.

- Je vous propose donc qu'une fois vos études terminées, de travailler pour moi en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. J'aimerai simplement que vous y réfléchissiez.

- C'est tout réfléchi. J'accepte, s'exclama James.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Lily avait comme une lueur terrifiée dans les yeux.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Sirius.

- Ne vous précipitez pas, dit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. De toute façon, vous n'en ferez parti qu'à la fin de vos études à Poudlard… donc ça vous laisse encore le temps. Bien. Merci de votre attention.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce et Sirius parti plus rapidement que les autres, afin de retourner à l'infirmerie.

Les heures passaient et Sirius avait gardé la main de Lowyn dans la sienne, puis enfoui son visage dans son bras posé sur le lit. La jeune fille remua péniblement les paupières qui lui semblaient être de plomb. Elle tourna doucement la tête autour d'elle pour savoir où elle était, quand son regard tomba sur Sirius. Elle retira vivement sa main, ce qui fit sursauter le sorcier. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle et constata avec regret qu'elle avait repris ses airs froids.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne te souviens pas? s'étonna Sirius.

Lowyn ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour mieux rassembler sa mémoire.

- On était à Pré-au-Lard… il y a eu les Mangemorts… après… c'est flou, finit-elle par avouer.

- Et les Détraqueurs? Tu t'en rappels?

- Les Détraqueurs… J'ai créé un Patronus. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?

- Non. Tu n'as pas réussit à en produire un.

- Quoi? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. C'est impossible!

- Non. Tu t'es évanouie avant.

- Evanouie…, murmura Lowyn plus pour elle même.

C'était dont cela, elle n'avait pas résisté face aux Détraqueurs. Cela expliquait toutes les images qui lui étaient revenues en mémoire. Toute cette souffrance. Elle était donc devenue une proie facile pour ces viles créatures. Mais une question l'intriguait:

- Qui a créé un Patronus alors?

- C'est moi.

Lowyn ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant simplement de fixer Sirius. Il y était arrivé.

- Une chance que tu ais enfin réussit.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas dû à de la simple chance, se hasarda Sirius d'une voix incertaine. Tu avais raison, je devais changer de souvenir.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence pesant, durant lequel Sirius se contenta d'observer Lowyn. Il la trouvait bien plus belle endormie et commençait déjà à regretter de la voir de nouveau si distante.

- J'imagine que je dois te remercier, commença-t-elle d'un ton égal. Tu as quand même sauvé mon âme…

- Non, coupa Sirius. Nous sommes plus que quittes. Tu m'as sauvé la vie avant.

* * *

Alors ?? Vos impressions ? Reviews... Je pense qu'il faudra être un peu plus patient pour la suite étant donné que je me suis mise à lire les deux premiers tomes de Stephenie Meyer (_Fascination _et _Tentation_)... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, courez le lire !!! Cette histoire est vraiment sublime... J'en trouve même ma fic ridicule à côté... Mais je ne compte tout de même pas arrêter d'écrire... 


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard... mais avec la reprise des cours, le BTS, les devoirs et les transports... j'ai manqué de temps ! Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps avec les vacances qui arrivent...

**Remerciement**s : Un grand merci à Tchigtchong et MorganneS pour suivre ma fic et m'encourager...

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma conception... Et je nefais aps d'argent avec cette fic !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand le Mal perdure

Lorsque Lowyn sortit de l'infirmerie, elle avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur et sa distance coutumière. Sirius s'en sentit blessé et tenta malgré tout de ne pas le faire remarquer. Dînant dans la Grande Salle, Lowyn s'était éloignée du groupe des Maraudeurs et avait simplement murmuré un bref « merci » quand les autres lui dirent qu'ils étaient contents de la voir rétablie. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait montré d'elle en s'évanouissant. Après un rapide repas, elle parcourut les couloirs pour ensuite gagner le bureau du directeur. Une conversation s'imposait. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et se planta devant le vieux sorcier qui ne sembla pas surpris de cette entrée.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qui s'est passé ?! s'exclama-t-elle folle de rage.

- Je sais. Il vous faudra simplement ne plus sortir de l'école…

- Non, non, non ! Il en est hors de question ! J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas conscience des risques que je cours ici ! Ce n'est pas seulement ma vie qui est en jeu, et vous le savez !

- Calmez-vous Lowyn, demanda-t-il sans lever la voix pour se faire entendre. Je connais parfaitement l'importance de votre survie. Et laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes meilleure que bon nombre d'élèves réunis dans cette école que vous êtes invulnérable. Si Mr Black n'avait pas été là…

- Je sais ! coupa Lowyn d'un ton sec.

Un silence prit place, durant lequel la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Cet orgueil dont elle faisait preuve était sa meilleure défense, mais cela risquait aussi de la mener à sa propre perte. La respiration saccadée, elle releva les yeux vers le sorcier.

- Il faut que je parte.

- Et que ferez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore. Vous n'avez nulle part où aller. Et ce qui s'est passé ce week-end prouve que vous ne pouvez vous en sortir seule.

- J'ignorais que les Détraqueurs avaient une telle emprise sur moi, mais maintenant c'est chose faite. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. C'est pourquoi je ne ferai pas avoir une seconde fois !

- Sachez que votre départ de Poudlard est exactement ce que veut Voldemort. Et qu'une fois en dehors de ces murs, il vous traquera sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut.

- Alors vous me conseillez quoi ? De rester ici, tel un lion en cage ? reprit Lowyn qui ne pouvait contenir son agressivité.

- Faites-vous la plus discrète possible, afin qu'il pense être sur une mauvaise piste…

Lowyn soupira. Elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et avait même fini par mettre de la distance avec tout son entourage. D'une part pour se protéger, elle et son secret, d'autre part pour mieux préserver son entourage des risques auxquels elle était confrontée.

- Je pense que Voldemort n'a aucune preuve de votre identité. Tant que vous ferez profil bas, il finira par lâcher prise.

La jeune fille ne semblait si convaincue, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait nul part d'autre où aller… En ces temps de guerre, Poudlard restait encore l'endroit le plus sûr, et ce, mais si le château regorgeaient de futurs Mangemorts.

Se résignant enfin, elle quitta le bureau du directeur et monta directement dans son dortoir pour rejoindre son lit. Avec tout ce temps d'inconscience dans l'infirmerie, elle doutait de trouver facilement le sommeil mais souhaitait par-dessus tout s'isoler pour mieux réfléchir aux événements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Pré-au-Lard ! Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Même si Dumbledore était confiant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à garder l'esprit tranquille.

Le lendemain, Lowyn garda ses distances vis à vis de tous et ne répondait même plus lorsque quelqu'un osait lui adresser la parole. Et malgré son sommeil prolongé à l'infirmerie, elle était épuisée. Lily s'était endormie difficilement et avait passé la nuit à se réveiller en sursaut tout en criant. Les autres filles du dortoir avaient du coup mal dormi, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison avec les cernes qu'arboraient ses yeux. James ne parlait plus et semblait faire abstraction du monde extérieur. Alice et Frank ne se lâchaient plus et la jeune fille annonça qu'elle tenterait de dormir avec le jeune Londubat. Tout le monde savait que ce stratège était plus pour fuir les cris de Lily qu'autre chose.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à Lowyn, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, mais en vain. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec elle. Elle semblait bien plus distante qu'auparavant. Il attendit donc de se trouver à côté d'elle en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour tenter une conversation. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais sa voix lui manquait. Il fut interrompu dans sa quête d'un sujet de conversation par le professeur Larkins.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. Et je tenais à féliciter bon nombre d'entre vous. Célia, votre sort de Bulle de Protection était vraiment très réussi ! Alice et Frank, je suis content de voir que votre Sort Conjugué ait fonctionné à merveille, même s'il s'est retourné contre vous ! Sans oublier Sirius. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre Patronus ! Pouvez-vous nous faire une démonstration ?

Sirius se tendit face à cette demande :

- Euh… C'est à dire que, j'ignore si j'en suis capable…

- Vous avez enfin trouvé votre souvenir heureux. Il vous suffit simplement de vous focaliser de nouveau dessus… Aller, levez-vous !

Doucement, Sirius se redressa devant la classe en sortant sa baguette. Se raclant la gorge, il tenta :

- Spero Patronum.

Rien ne se produisit. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur conseilla :

- Essayez de vous remettre en situation… même si ce n'était pas un moment très agréable ! Retrouvez ce souvenir heureux…

Fermant les yeux, Sirius se concentra sur le visage souriant de Lowyn qu'il avait eu la chance de voir au début de leur année scolaire.

- Spero Patronum, répétait-il.

Cette fois-ci, une fumée d'argent apparue et se matérialisa en ce petit renard blanc qui avait déjà sauvé son âme et celle de Lowyn. Certains élèves applaudirent et d'autres s'exclamaient avec enthousiasme. Lowyn ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, figée sur sa chaise face à la créature d'argent. Elle comprenait maintenant beaucoup de choses. Sirius reprit sa place et le Patronus disparut. Le cours continua et la jeune fille fut incapable de se concentrer. Tout ceci lui compliquait la tache et elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas confirmer ses soupçons en demandant à Sirius quel était ce fameux souvenir heureux.

La journée se poursuivit et cette nouvelle nuit fut tout aussi difficile que la précédente. Epuisée, Lowyn se leva tôt pour commencer cette journée de cours. Lily faisait encore bien plus peur à voir, de part le manque de sommeil.

- Si ce soir tu ne vas pas dormir dans ta chambre de préfète en chef, c'est moi qui le ferai ! annonça Lowyn de but en blanc.

Lily prit mal cette remarque et dû tout de même reconnaître qu'elle serait bien obligée de s'isoler des autres pour ne pas leur faire subir ses cauchemars incessants. James l'ignorait toujours et cela ne l'aidait en rien.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était bien silencieuse ce soir là. James était assis dans un canapé en regardant les dernières flammes de la cheminée qui éclairaient la pièce. Tout un tas de pensées tournait dans sa tête. Il avait agi stupidement en courant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour assouvir sa vengeance, sans penser une seule seconde à ces amis qui l'avaient suivi pour l'aider. Cette histoire ne les concernait pas, mais ils avaient malgré tout risqué leur vie à ses cotés. Heureusement, tout le monde était de nouveau sur pieds et, au fond de lui, il était heureux d'avoir des amis aussi loyaux. Mais il se sentait assez stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'il pouvait vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait tellement mal depuis la disparition de ses parents que désormais, il ne souhaitait vivre que pour se venger. Que diraient ses amis s'ils savaient cela ? Il ne devait pas être égoïste et regarder autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers. C'était la guerre. Et si personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, d'autres personnes allaient perdre la vie…

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées par un cri poussé juste derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir Lily qui venait de se réveiller. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la salle et la jeune sorcière semblait s'être endormie sur son livre ouvert. Elle tremblait et avait du mal à reprendre contenance. Un mauvais rêve sans doute. James ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de panique. Il se leva jusqu'à sa table et s'assit à coté d'elle. De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux et James comprit que Lowyn ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait que Lily dormait très mal.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle tremblait toujours autant et se garda bien de croiser son regard interrogateur.

- Tu devrais monter dormir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Lily ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Face à cette réaction inattendue, James se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, il l'a porta et la déposa doucement sur le canapé au près du feu. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et James pouvait sentir sa respiration irrégulière. Elle était paniquée par quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Les minutes passaient et ils étaient toujours assis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, face à la cheminée.

- Tu peux me parler si tu veux. Mais je ne t'oblige à rien.

Lily se remit de nouveau à trembler, puis elle murmura :

- Il hante mes nuits… son visage… ses yeux rouges…

A ces mots, James lui caressa doucement le dos. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait preuve d'autant d'égoïsme. Le Mage Noir la terrifiait et elle en avait perdu le sommeil.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il. Essaye de dormir, je veillerai sur toi.

Lily blottit sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux en espérant ne plus voir ces affreuses images. James avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle et profitait de son doux parfum qu'il pouvait humer à tout loisir. Les minutes passaient et la jeune fille ne tremblait plus, elle était tombée de fatigue. James, quant à lui, ne put résister bien longtemps au sommeil environnant.

Lowyn se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de cours et fût étonnée de constater que les draps de Lily n'étaient pas défaits. Peut-être que pour une fois, elle avait dormi dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Elle descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle commune. Il était encore tôt et elle devait être la première levée. Elle se stoppa net. Lily et James dormaient paisiblement enlacés sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Elle eut un léger sourire. Finalement les mésaventures du week-end dernier avaient du bon.

Lowyn entendit un bruit venant du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Sirius descendait l'escalier au pas de course. Elle lui attrapa le bras et, le tirant vers le mur, lui dit d'un air menaçant :

- N'y pense même pas.

Sirius avait le regard fixé sur son meilleur ami avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ça y est ? demanda-t-il tout excité.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, alors laissons-les seuls.

Sirius se résolut à la suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle ne dit pas un mot durant le petit déjeuner ce qui, selon lui, devenait franchement ennuyeux.

James entendit quelques voix puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le portrait de la grosse dame venait de se refermé. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que Lily dormait toujours dans ses bras. Il l'observa un long moment, ébloui par tant de beauté. Son visage semblait si paisible et il y avait comme un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il préférait la voir comme ça et était heureux que ce fût grâce à lui. Le soleil glissait sur eux et faisait briller ses longs cheveux de mille éclats. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle se retrouverait dans ses bras de cette manière, et ce, même s'il avait longtemps insisté pour la convaincre qu'elle représentait tout à ses yeux. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dur toute une vie et même au-delà… mais, il devait la réveiller avant que des élèves n'arrivent pour le faire trop brusquement.

Il caressa sa joue, tout doucement et murmura son nom. La jeune fille remua un peu, ne voulant pas sortir de son rêve. James écarta quelques mèches de son visage pour les passer derrière son oreille. Ses paupières se plissèrent puis s'ouvrirent en laissant apparaître ses beaux yeux verts. Elle se figea un instant en voyant qu'elle était tout contre James, puis lui adressa un sourire gêné.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Lily hocha la tête, n'ayant pas la force de répondre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais je préférais le faire avant que quelqu'un nous trouve comme ça…

Lily ne dit rien. Elle était trop étonnée. James Potter ne voulant pas s'afficher devant tout le monde qu'il avait dormi avec Lily dans ses bras ! Elle savait qu'avant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre un tel moment. Et là, après avoir vécu _ce_ moment, il ne s'en vantait pas. C'était comme si, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Comme si, _elle_ n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de chagrin et avait soudainement envie de pleurer.

- Et puis on a cours aujourd'hui, il faut aller se préparer, continua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Puis il vit comme des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce dû au réveil… ou peut-être regrettait-elle cette nuit et se sentait gênée… Quoi que ce fût, il se releva doucement et monta dans son dortoir. Elle ne le vit pas car il était dos à elle mais, un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

Il s'était éloigné, la laissant seule… pourquoi ? Il n'avait même pas tenté de profiter de la situation, comme il l'aurait sûrement fait auparavant. Non. Il s'était levé et avait rejoint son dortoir, sans un mot. Lily fit face à ce que sa logique lui criait : « il ne t'aime plus ! ». Elle calma ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put. Puis elle se leva pour prendre une bonne douche.

James entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier ne tenait plus en place :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- De quoi ? demanda James.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? T'as bien dormi avec Lily cette nuit ?!

- Ah. Oui.

- Et alors ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ca valait bien le coup de nous parler d'elle tout le temps durant toutes ces années !

- Fous-lui la paix Sirius, tu vois pas qu'il a pas envie de parler, fit remarquer Lowyn sans lever les yeux de son bol de café.

- Merci Lowyn, dit James.

- Quoi ? Mais vous vous êtes donné le mot au quoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Je veux juste une réponse, vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

- Non.

- Alors là je comprends plus rien.

Ce fut la dernière phrase de Sirius avant que Remus et Peter ne se joignent à eux.

Le soir même, Lily était seule dans la salle commune. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais, ne se décida pas pour autant à aller dormir car, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, du moins pas sans James. Mais elle se voyait mal aller vers lui pour lui demander de dormir ensemble à cause de son insomnie maladive. Puis, le portrait pivota en laissant apparaître James. Il se dirigea droit vers elle et lui tendit une petite fiole. Le liquide était violet.

- Ca t'aidera à dormir, dit-il. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie pour demander cette potion. Cela te permettra de ne plus faire de rêves, ni même de cauchemars.

Lily prit la fiole entre ses mains. Ainsi, il ne voulait même plus renouveler l'expérience. Sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle murmurait un simple « merci ». James ne comprenait pas, il pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

- Je suis désolée que tu souffres autant, dit-il. J'ai agi stupidement à Pré-au-lard et je regrette que tu en souffres maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de mieux pour t'aider.

Lily avait envie de murmurer « Que tu m'aimes comme avant » mais ces mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, James se leva, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta à son dortoir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Reviews ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici un nouveau chapitre !! L'histoire se concrétise pour James et Lily... en ce qui concerne Lowyn il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre _La Pleine Lune _!!

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Miss Lalou, Caro (as), Malak-Chan et Tchingtchong pour les remarques et encouragements !

**Disclamer : **Dans ce chapitre, tout appartient à JK Rowling ! Je ne fait pas d'argent avec cette fic... plaisir personnel

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'espoir reprend vie**

Les jours suivants, Lily utilisait chaque soir la potion et put ainsi reprendre des forces. Elle décida de se plonger dans son travail pour s'occuper l'esprit et s'éviter de souffrir. Elle donnait ainsi l'impression d'être bien, mais elle allait au plus mal. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que s'enfermer dans ses cours ne comblerait pas le vide qui pesait dans son cœur. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. D'où lui venait ce manque qu'elle ressentait ? Etait-ce l'ignorance soudaine de James qui la préoccupait tant ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Son insistance puérile l'avait toujours énervée au plus haut point… mais, au fond, pourquoi ? Si Potter n'avait aucune maturité, cela ne la concernait en rien ! Pourtant, son envie de ne plus le voir se comporter comme un gamin s'était accrue. Mais les autres Maraudeurs aussi se comportaient de la même façon, mis à part Remus qui faisait exception. Alors pourquoi James ? Cette question resta longtemps posée dans son esprit, et elle l'avait longtemps refoulée. Or, les choses avaient changé. Potter était devenu un James bien malheureux de par la perte tragique de ses parents. Et, depuis, il l'ignorait. Elle avait toujours voulu le voir grandir mais, elle n'avait pas souhaité une seule seconde le voir prendre de la distance. Cette ignorance la tuait à petit feu… Et la vérité s'imposa alors à elle : elle était amoureuse.

Voyant qu'elle allait mieux de jour en jour, James s'en réjoui et put enfin se considérer comme étant pardonné. Ce face à face à Pré-au-Lard était un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu éviter à ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Lily. Elle avait fait preuve d'un grand courage en restant pour se battre à ses côtés et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Ce désire vengeur qui avait pris part de lui était un sentiment incontrôlable et surtout dangereux pour son entourage. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé Lily se remettre de ce combat seule. Mais maintenant qu'elle semblait aller mieux, il se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être lui parler de nouveau.

L'hiver approchait en ce mois de novembre et le lac était tout gelé. Lily était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs tellement il y avait du monde. Il faisait très froid et tous les élèves préféraient rester bien au chaud auprès de la cheminée. Le regard de Lily s'arrêta sur le parc de Poudlard, puis elle décida de faire une pause. Elle prit sa cape et descendit face au lac en traversant les différents couloirs de l'école. Sortant sa baguette, elle fit apparaître des patins à glace et les enfila pour commencer à se promener sur le lac. Elle n'était pas une experte en la matière mais elle savait aller vite. Elle se retourna un instant et cru voir un cerf à la lisière de la forêt. Elle fit quelques tours puis s'arrêta, alertée par une voix :

- Attention, j'arrive ! s'exclama James qui avait mit des patins.

Lily sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis le jour où il lui avait donné la potion. Elle lui adressa un regard malicieux avant d'accélérer pour tenter de lui échapper. James était bien plus habile qu'elle sur la glace et l'a rattrapa sans difficulté. Il passa ses bras puissants autour de sa taille et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je te tiens ». Lily lui adressa un sourire en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Laissant leurs doigts s'entrelacer, la jeune fille brisa subitement leur étreinte pour s'éloigner.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Mr Potter !

James sourit et se lança à sa poursuite. C'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait avec Lily et il ne la savait pas aussi joueuse. L'un et l'autre s'amusaient sur la glace jusqu'à ce que James attrape pour de bon la femme qu'il aimait. Ils étaient là, face à face, James la tenant par la taille, tous deux essoufflés par leur poursuite. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des ses beaux yeux verts. Il porta sa main jusqu'à sa joue, Lily ferma les yeux semblant apprécier ce geste.

Mais cet échange fut interrompu par un craquement. Effrayée, elle se dirigea vers le centre du lac. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et se trouvait là où la glace était la plus fine. Des fissures apparurent sous ses pieds et elle disparue sous la glace. Criant son nom, James savait qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher, au risque de tomber avec elle. Il sortit sa baguette et se servit d'un sort d'attraction pour la mener jusqu'au bord, sur la terre ferme. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et dégagea ses cheveux qui couvraient son visage. Elle était inconsciente. Utilisant un sort, il l'a réanima. Elle cracha de l'eau et put de nouveau respirer. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. James la serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne pourrai pas te perdre.

Lily ne savait pu très bien ce qui s'était passé, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bien, dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il.

Lily se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu ou prenait-elle ses rêves pour la réalité ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui et put y lire toute la sincérité qu'il exprimait. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'une larme de joie coulait sur sa joue. James répondit à son baiser et, de sa main, essuya sa larme. Sentant la froideur de sa peau, il coupa court au baiser et la porta dans ses bras. Il l'entraîna ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle n'attrape froid.

Voyant la jeune Evans frigorifiée dans les bras de James, Mrs Pomfresh s'activa dans son bureau pour sortir les potions nécessaires à son rétablissement en demandant à la jeune fille de retirer ses vêtements mouillés. James patientait nerveusement, laissant le soin à Lily de s'occuper seule de cette tache, cachée derrière un drap tendu. Lorsque Mrs Pomfresh revint, les bras chargés de plusieurs solutions magiques et bienfaisantes, Lily s'était déjà réfugiée sous les couvertures d'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester Mr Potter, indiqua l'infirmière alors qu'elle tendait une potion à Lily.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répondit-il simplement.

- Evidemment, soupira la vieille sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était loin d'être la première fois que des élèves lui donnaient ce genre de réponse. Dans un silence pesant, elle continua d'administrer ses soins à la jeune sorcière. James se contentait de faire les cent pas en attendant que Mrs Pomfresh les laisse seuls.

Lily sentait un fluide chaud lui traverser le corps des pieds à la tête. L'infirmière quitta ensuite les lieux et la jeune sorcière fut heureuse de voir James se rapprocher d'elle. Doucement, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, juste à côté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa tendrement. Fermant les yeux, elle sut que son vœu s'était réalisé : l'ignorance s'était envolée.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua-t-elle les yeux toujours clos.

Se rapprocha encore, James l'a pris tout entière dans ses bras et elle laissa aller sa tête contre le torse du sorcier.

- Plus jamais une seule seconde sans toi Lily. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait bien plus vite et elle chuchota :

- Je n'y croyais plus.

James fut surpris de cette révélation. S'écartant légèrement, il prit le visage de Lily entre ses mains pour lire dans ses yeux verts. Elle semblait sincère.

- Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que ce n'était plus le cas ?

- Ton ignorance. Et puis après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, tu t'es de nouveau éloigné de moi.

Baissant les yeux, James se résolut à avouer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps :

- A la mort de mes parents, j'étais plein de haine. Et quand j'ai vu ta compassion soudaine, ça m'a écœuré. Ecœuré parce que tu te conduisais envers moi de la façon que je souhaitais depuis des années. Mais tu ne t'es pas mise à agir de cette façon pour moi, mais plutôt parce que je souffrais. Ca m'a fait mal de voir ce revirement soudain. Avant cela tu me giflais comme de coutume et là, tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Je ne voyais ça pas autrement que comme de la pitié. C'est pourquoi je me suis éloigné. J'ai toujours souhaité ce moment, mais pas parce que mes parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. Et puis ma haine m'a aveuglé. J'ai agi stupidement à Pré-au-Lard et je regrette de t'avoir impliqué dans tout ça. Les conséquences n'étaient pas réjouissantes et je me suis dit qu'il te fallait du temps pour mieux te retrouver. Pardonne-moi encore. Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir pleurer. Je te l'ai toujours dit, et ça a toujours été vrai : je t'aime.

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rapprocha du visage de James et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis, s'écartant doucement, elle lui murmura :

- Plus une seule seconde sans toi.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que James sentit son cœur plus léger que bien des mois auparavant.

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement et Lily et James ne se lâchaient plus. Tout le monde sembla s'en réjouir et même Lowyn leur adressa un sourire en les découvrant l'un contre l'autre. Mais cette union soudaine n'était pas au goût de tous. Les Serpentard manifestaient un profond dégoût face à cette union entre un Sang-Pur et une fille de Moldus. Parmi eux, Severus Rogue semblait plus hargneux que d'accoutumé. Il attendit un soir pour se promener dans les couloirs du château, afin d'avoir une conversation avec Lily. Dans le noir de la nuit, il apparut brusquement dans le rayon de lumière de la baguette magique de la préfète.

- Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Depuis quand fréquentes-tu Potter ?

Lily haussa les sourcils :

- C'est pour me demander ça que tu traînes dans les couloirs ?

- Je croyais que tu le détestais !

- Et bien tu avais tore !

Severus se saisit du poignet de la jeune fille :

- Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive !

- Lâche-moi Severus ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire depuis que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe à tes yeux ! s'exclama Lily en attrapant le poignet de Severus pour se libérer.

La préfète fut étonnée d'entre le Serpentard gémir de douleur à ce contact.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? demanda-t-elle, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Rien ne te concernant !

Sans rien ajouter, le Mangemort quitta le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle commune, laissant derrière lui une Lily perdue et effrayée.

Lily ne savait si ses soupçons étaient fondés mais, une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Les jours suivant, Severus l'ignora totalement et elle se dit que si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, alors elle avait choisi sa voie et lui la sienne.

* * *

Voilou ! C'était un peu court mais la suite viendra bientôt... Reviews... 


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici la suite qui est plus portée sur Lowyn...

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Tchingtchong, Louna13, Kiwoui et Sandrine pour leurs reviews plus qu'encouragentes !

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma conception, ainsi que leur histoire... Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Un soir de Pleine Lune**

Même si tout le monde dans le dortoir dormait à point fermé, Lowyn ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se leva. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer la vu qu'elle avait du parc. La lune dominante dans le ciel ténébreux était la seule source de lumière. Une légère brise mit les branches de la forêt interdite en mouvement. Tout semblait clame au dehors. Même le saule cogneur ne bougeait pas, tel un arbre inoffensif. Du haut de la tour de Gryffondor, Lowyn put apercevoir deux silhouettes se diriger vers ce fameux arbre, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer. Cherchaient-ils à se prendre des coups ? Etrange. Mais ce qui suivit, la rendit perplexe. L'arbre ne bougea pas, comme figé et les deux personnes disparurent. Qui étaient-ce ? Et que faisaient-ils là à une heure pareille ? Bientôt, une des deux personnes réapparue et retourna au château.

Depuis le début de l'année, Lowyn n'avait jamais cherché à s'approcher du saule cogneur. Quel secret pouvait-il bien cacher ? Elle continuait de fixer cet arbre mystérieux puis sursauta en voyant apparaître trois personnes. En regardant plus attentivement, elle comprit qu'ils venaient de sortir de dessous une cape d'invisibilité. Il est vrai que se balader la nuit dans Poudlard était interdit, devenir invisible était la meilleure solution pour ne pas se faire prendre. Lowyn rapprocha son visage au maximum de la vitre pour pouvoir deviner de qui il s'agissait. Qui pouvait se promener dehors à une heure pareille ? La réponse lui vint. Et elle crut reconnaître James, Sirius et Peter. Remus était bien le plus sage de la bande !

Les trois Maraudeurs s'approchèrent également de l'arbre et disparurent. Lowyn se rassit sur son lit. Que faisaient-ils dehors ? Apparemment, ils étaient venus rejoindre la première personne qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue tellement il semblait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ces petites histoires de Maraudeurs ne la concernaient pas, et elle le savait. Mais étrangement, elle ressentit le besoin de savoir. Avec les semaines, elle s'était étroitement liée à eux et aimait savoir quand ils préparaient un coup aux Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? S'ils avaient l'intention de nuire à Severus elle voulait en faire partie. Même si ce dernier ne disait plus rien en sa présence, il n'en pensait pas moins et ça elle le savait ! Depuis leur premier jour de cours, elle souhaitait savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre d'elle en lisant dans ses pensées.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se décida enfin. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit sa cape noire pour passer inaperçu et ne pas se faire prendre dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle fit son possible pour rester silencieuse et ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient profondément. Elle se glissa ensuite hors de la pièce et traversa la salle commune déserte sur la pointe des pieds. Tout se passa bien. Elle fut contente de ne trouver personne dans les couloirs et se rendit rapidement dans le parc de Poudlard. Une fois dehors, elle serra sa cape autour d'elle pour se prémunir du froid glacial et s'approcha prudemment du saule cogneur qui restait étrangement paisible.

Son regard se porta vers les racines et put distinguer très nettement une sorte d'ouverture. Un passage secret ! Il est vrai que personne ne se serait amusé à essayer de découvrire un quelconque chemin ici. Beaucoup avaient fini à l'infirmerie en s'étant approché un peu trop près. Toujours aussi méfiante, la sorcière s'accroupit et s'approcha doucement tout en vérifiant que les branches restaient statiques. Suffisamment près, Lowyn se glissa par l'ouverture et sortit sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. Elle put distinguer un long tunnel étroit et sombre malgré son « Lumos ». Tout en restant baissée pour ne pas se faire mal à la tête, la jeune fille commença à avancer en se demandant où elle allait arriver.

Les minutes passaient et bientôt elle se retrouva au bout du tunnel où une trappe était restée ouverte. Se disant qu'il serait stupide de faire demi-tour maintenant, elle décida d'y aller. Là, elle reconnut une sorte de grande maison en ruine dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Plusieurs meubles en morceaux s'éparpillaient sur le sol et de nombreuses planches de bois condamnaient les fenêtres. Malgré tout, la lumière de la lune passait au travers et éclairait quand même l'intérieur. Elle stoppa sa contemplation par des bruits qui résonnaient à l'étage. S'approchant des marches d'un escalier de bois, elle grimpa pour retrouver ceux qui devaient être les Maraudeurs. Tout en montant, les sons s'intensifièrent et Lowyn se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas des voix qui résonnaient, mais d'autres bruits qu'elle ne sut reconnaître.

Une fois en haut des marches, elle vit une porte entrouverte à quelques mètres d'elle. Un frisson l'a parcouru mais, sans en tenir compte, elle s'approcha de la porte avant de la pousser. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant le moment où son cerveau assimilait ce qu'elle avait face à elle. Aucun être humain n'était présent dans cette pièce. Il y avait un rat sur une chaise, un gros chien noir, un grand cerf et en leur centre se tenait un énorme loup aux yeux ambre. Les narines de ce dernier frémirent et il hurla à la mort. Trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Lowyn ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le loup courra vers elle et la seule réaction qu'elle eut, fut de mettre ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Elle sentit des griffes lui déchirer l'avant bras puis elle se roula sur le sol. Le loup voulait repartir à l'attaque quand il fut stoppé par le cerf qui lui enfonçait ces bois. Lowyn eut tout juste le temps de se relever pour courir vers le tunnel. Elle en avait assez vu pour ce soir. Maintenant son bras gauche blessé contre elle, elle accéléra le pas en entendant qu'elle était suivie. Refaisant surface à côté du saule cogneur elle se retourna quand même pour savoir qui était derrière elle.

Le gros chien noir sortit du saule et regarda intensément la jeune fille. _Ce regard_. Elle le connaissait, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais ça réponse arriva vite. L'animal se changea en homme. Sirius Black venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

- Tu es un Animagus ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ce soir ?

Lowyn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait autour d'elle et comprit enfin :

- C'est la pleine lune. C'était un loup-garou ? Mais qui était-ce ?… Remus ?

Sirius baissa les yeux. Elle en savait trop maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle garde le silence. Elle le ferait sûrement pour Remus. Mais irai-t-elle dévoiler qu'ils étaient des Animagi ? Il se dit que maintenant, il valait mieux tout lui raconter pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien dire.

- Bien. Je vais tout te dire. Mais jures-moi que tu garderas ça pour toi !

- J'aurai pu mourir !

- Jure-le !

- Très bien.

Sirius la regardait dans les yeux. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Il l'aimait tant. Mais il avait quand même peur pour ses amis. Il soupira et se décida à tout dire :

- Lors de notre première année à Poudlard, James, Peter et moi avons découvert pour les transformations de Remus. Il nous sortait chaque mois une excuse bidon pour ses disparitions. C'est alors que nous avons décidé de l'aider : devenir des Animagi. C'était le seul moyen pour rester auprès de lui pendant ses transformations et de pouvoir l'aider à affronter ça. Nous y sommes arrivés. James en cerf, Peter en rat et moi, comme tu as pu le voir, en chien. Il faut que tu saches que tu dois garder ça pour toi. Sinon, nous serions expulsés de Poudlard et Remus n'aurait plus aucune chance de poursuivre ses études. Seul Dumbledore l'a accepté ici !

Un silence pesant prit place. Lowyn comprenait mieux maintenant. Les fausses excuses de Remus, ses cernes impressionnants, peut-être même le fait qu'il soit célibataire et surtout les surnoms des quatre Maraudeurs… Tout devint clair. La jeune fille comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait rien dire et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi curieuse. Cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? demanda Sirius d'une voix plus calme.

- Je vous ai vu auprès du saule cogneur. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que vous faisiez. Au cas où ça aurait été un mauvais coup pour Severus…

Sirius regarda l'arbre magique à coté de lui. Apparemment, Peter avait oublié de refermer le passage derrière eux. Puis il s'approcha de Lowyn, lui prit le bras en lui demandant :

- Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille retira son bras de ses mains en poussant un cri.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il s'approcha doucement et releva la manche de Lowyn. Trois entailles assez impressionnantes recouvraient son avant bras gauche. Le sang coulait rapidement. Elle avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Lowyn porta son regard sur la blessure avant de devenir toute pâle. Sans avoir le temps de prononcer un autre mot, la jeune fille perdit connaissance. Sirius l'a pris dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. La sentir tout contre lui suffit à accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort de soin qui fit disparaître le sang et referma brièvement ses trois grosses entailles.

Elle était toujours inconsciente et il se demandait s'il pouvait tenter de la réanimer de la façon moldue. Il n'avait jamais essayé et n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine mais, il ressentit l'envie d'avoir plus de contact avec elle. Il posa sa main sur une de ses joues. Elle était si froide. Il fallait dire que le temps n'était pas très clément. Sa peau était d'une infinie douceur et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer de ce simple contact. Sa tête s'approcha de celle de Lowyn, toujours inconsciente, puis il se recula. Il ne voulait pas voir la colère sur son visage lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Profiter de la situation n'était pas une chose qu'elle apprécierait et il le savait. A contre cœur, il prit sa baguette et murmura « Enervatum ».

Lowyn battit des paupières et se redressa doucement. Elle regarda Sirius qui était toujours très près d'elle, puis sa mémoire lui revint. Toutes ses révélations et sa blessure. Elle regarda de nouveau son bras qui était désormais en bien meilleur état. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Sirius. Ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à y lire une quelconque expression.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Tu devais avoir mal, pour t'évanouire…, murmura-t-il.

- C'est le sang. Ce n'est rien.

Après ces mots, Lowyn se releva et secoua sa cape pour enlever les quelques morceaux d'herbes qui s'y étaient accrochés. Puis elle lui fit face à nouveau :

- Je ne dirais rien. Tu peux compter sur moi. Après tout, on a tous nos petits secrets…

Sirius lui adressa un sourire, soulagé. Lowyn commença à se diriger vers le château quand il l'a retint :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer toute seule ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que je suis venue comment ?

- En fait… heu… je me disais qu'il serait plus sage que je te raccompagne. Comme ça, si on croise un prof, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute si je t'ai entraîné dehors…

Lowyn le regarda un moment, en haussant un sourcil. C'était mignon de sa part de se sacrifier. Mais elle se sentait tout à fait capable d'y arriver seule. Puis il ajouta face à son hésitation :

- Je sais que tu es capable de rentrer seule mais… disons que je ne suis plus à une retenue près !

Lowyn sourit. Il marquait un point. Sirius adorait la voir sourire de cette façon, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce privilège. Il s'approcha d'elle pour marcher à sa hauteur. Sans ajouter un mot, ils avancèrent dans les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible. Sirius ne voulait pas se faire prendre pour ne pas briser l'un des seuls moments de solitude qu'il partageait avec elle. Lowyn, quant à elle, ne souhaitait pas qu'il se fasse prendre par sa faute. Elle s'en voulait déjà suffisamment pour avoir découvert tous ces secrets. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il découvre les siens.

Ils marchaient toujours là, cote à cote, sans bruit. Sans bruit ? Pas si sûr. Sirius avait cru entendre des pas résonner non loin d'eux. Par instinct peut-être, il attrapa Lowyn par la taille et la colla tout contre lui en mettant sa deuxième main sur sa bouche. La jeune fille n'émit pas de cri de protestation et s'accrocha simplement à son poignet. Dos à lui, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou ce qui, malgré elle, l'a fit frissonner. Sirius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet instant dur mais, n'entendant plus de bruit, il relâcha son étreinte, à contre cœur.

Lowyn sentit ses bras se desserrer autour d'elle et elle ressentit un besoin violent d'être à nouveau contre lui. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit demi-tour pour lui faire face et se rapprocha vivement de lui pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surpris, Sirius mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que son rêve devenait vrai et fini par répondre à son baiser en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Chacun profitait de l'instant et le baiser devint plus ardent. Soudain, Lowyn se recula en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se l'était interdit. Il ne fallait pas.

Sirius ne se démonta pas. A son tour, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Lowyn y répondit. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Les mains du jeune homme passaient dans son dos avec une infinie douceur, dont elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer. Lowyn glissa une de ses mains sous le col de chemise de Sirius… Mais une voix les interrompit net :

- Black, Wish !! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?…

La question ne se posait pas ! Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait au bout du couloir et s'arrêta de crier en voyant les deux adolescents enlacés face à elle. Lowyn s'écarta de nouveau de Sirius et baissa les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le professeur bégayait tellement, elle semblait choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sirius s'approcha d'un pas vers cette dernière :

- C'est entièrement ma faute Madame…

- Silence ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous êtes là tous les deux alors que vous n'avez pas à y être !! J'enlève cent points à Gryffondor ! Chacun !! Et vous viendrez samedi après midi pour une retenue ! Que vous effectuerez bien entendu, séparément !

Le professeur McGonagall insista bien sur le dernier mot.

- Maintenant, suivez-moi ! Je vous raccompagne à vos dortoirs.

Le professeur les laissa passer devant elle pour les surveiller et les suivit jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. En chemin, Sirius essaya de croiser le regard de Lowyn mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait les yeux baissés et réfléchissait. Elle avait pris sa décision. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du sorcier. C'est elle qui s'était jetée sur lui. Il ne la laissait donc pas indifférente… Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui tenait tête ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. A l'heure actuelle, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se considérer comme étant avec elle. Une chose était sûre, ils ne pourraient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils s'étaient embrassés l'un après l'autre et ils avaient aimé ça tout autant l'un que l'autre…

Une fois dans la salle commune, le professeur les regarda monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs en gardant son regard sévère et les bras croisés. Sirius regarda Lowyn qui elle, l'ignora royalement. Le professeur quitta les lieux pendant que, dans leur lit, l'un comme l'autre n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et à chasser de leur esprit ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?? Reviews... 


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici un nouveau chapitre... je sens que certaines personnes vont me détester A vous de voir...

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Katia, Tchingtchong et Louna13 pour leur commentaire et leur encouragement !

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma conception... Et biensûr, je ne fais pas d'agrent avec cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Secrets et confidences**

Le lendemain matin Sirius avait rejoint la Grande Salle de bonne heure pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les trois autres Maraudeurs furent bientôt attablés à ses cotés. James n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés sur les événements de la veille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoint ?

- J'ai voulu raccompagner Lowyn à la tour de Gryffondor mais, on s'est fait prendre dans les couloirs. McGo nous retiré cent points.

- Quand même !

- Chacun. Et on a gagné aussi une retenue.

- Quoi ?! Elle n'y va pas de main morte la McGo ! s'exclama James.

- Et Lowyn ? demanda Remus inquiet. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Tout.

- Quoi ?! T'es sûr qu'elle ne va rien dire ?

- J'ai pas envie de me faire pendre, déclara Peter.

- Elle ne dira rien, par respect pour Remus. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre la situation, dit Sirius.

- Ca m'étonne que McGo ait été aussi sévère. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand elle vous a surprit dans le couloir ? demanda James soupçonneux.

Ne souhaitant pas répondre, Sirius détourna le regard et fût heureux de voir Lowyn entrer dans la Grande Salle. Comme si de rien n'était la jeune fille lança un bonjour collectif et s'assit à coté de Remus. Ce dernier n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle. James, Sirius et Peter la regardaient, s'attendant à une quelconque remarque de sa part, mais en vain. Lowyn tendit le bras devant Remus pour prendre une boisson, lorsqu'il le lui attrapa d'un geste vif. Relevant délicatement sa manche il put mieux observer les trois cicatrices à peine refermées de son avant bras. Remus eut les larmes aux yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir blessé et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Lowyn posa ses mains sur son visage pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Je suis consciente que ce n'était pas toi Remus.

- Je suis un monstre, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je n'avais pas à me trouver là. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour une telle chose.

Lowyn lui adressa un large sourire, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis le début de l'année. Remus reprit contenance mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Ton secret est bien gardé, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Ainsi que le vôtre.

Elle prononça cette dernière phrase en se tournant vers James. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, un peu septique. Sirius, quant à lui, se sentait mal de voir que Lowyn continuait de l'ignorer. C'était trop cruel, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de manger pour tenter de lui parler seul à seul.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, Sirius se leva et, sans répondre à James, l'a suivi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides d'expression. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Je dois y aller Sirius, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de sa phrase.

- Ne te pose pas de questions, c'est comme ça c'est tout. J'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis désolée. Oublie ça tu veux.

Trop étonné, ou choquée par ces paroles, Sirius resta là au milieu du Hall d'entrée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille. « C'est elle qui a agi ». Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser cette phrase dans ça tête.

Les cours se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude. Sirius n'avait pas retenté une nouvelle conversation avec Lowyn car il savait qu'elle ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'est qu'elle passait son temps à l'éviter ou à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne cessait de repenser aux baisers passionnés qu'ils s'étaient échangés.

Le dernier cours de la journée était terminé et tous les élèves affluaient dans le Hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus marchait derrière ses amis sans trop écouter. James semblait soulagé que Lowyn ne les ait pas dénoncé. Sirius était triste et en colère en même temps. Seul Peter donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun problème dans sa vie.

Lowyn s'approcha de Remus et lui murmura, sans que les autres ne puissent s'en rendre compte :

- J'aimerai te parler.

Lunard l'a suivi jusque dans le parc de Poudlard, un peu surpris. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la noirceur de la nuit tombante. Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, Lowyn regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Sortant sa baguette, elle fit quelques mouvements sans rien prononcer, afin de créer un cercle de protection. Remus ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se donnait tant de mal. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire devait être très important. Elle se tourna vers lui et commença :

- Je tenais à te dire que je suis assez gênée de savoir ton plus grand secret sans que tu ne te sois confié à moi. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je pense qu'à ta place, je serai tous les jours effrayée de te savoir au courant. Je sais que tu ne m'as rien demandé mais, j'estime devoir te faire partager un peu de moi.

Il y eut un silence, Remus clignait des yeux. Selon lui, elle n'avait pas tord mais elle ne devait quand même pas tout lui confier, et ce, même s'il se posait des questions à son sujet.

- Il y a certaines choses importantes que je ne peux pas te dire pour ma sécurité et la tienne. Mais je peux déjà te montrer quelque chose. Ainsi nous serons quittes. Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien. James, Sirius et Peter n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Ils ne seraient pas devenus animagi sans toi, donc toi seul dois savoir.

- Je comprends.

Lowyn ferma les yeux et se changea en petit renard polaire. C'était un animagus. Elle était reconnaissable à ses yeux, d'un bleu d'eau pâle. Remus ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il resta perplexe face à l'animal dont la fourrure était blanche et épaisse. Une seconde plus tard, Lowyn avait repris forme humaine.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Remus. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas changée en animal lorsque tu étais face à moi hier soir ?

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, et puis, j'avais peur. J'aimerai garder secrète ma forme animale. C'est un atout non négligeable, surtout par les temps qui courent.

Remus comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se sentait plus en danger que quiconque. Puis, une lueur se mit à briller dans les yeux du sorcier.

- Le Patronus de Sirius…

- Oui je sais, coupa Lowyn. Ca m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris.

- Il t'aime Lowyn, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Elle détourna les yeux, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça. Puis elle changea de conversation pour ne pas perdre la face.

- En parlant d'amour, est-ce ta lycanthropie qui t'empêche d'avouer tes sentiments envers Célia ?

Cette phrase lui fit comme l'effet d'une balle. Elle savait. Il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Et il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que :

- Je ne peux rien y faire.

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais, ça se voit qu'elle t'aime. Ce serait dommage de vous privez d'amour, car c'est la plus belle chose qui soit dans une vie.

- Tu es plutôt mal placée pour dire ça, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

- Non. Au contraire, je suis très bien placée.

- Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas mais, tu devrais parler à Sirius. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

- Je ne peux rien y faire, dit à son tour Lowyn.

Se rendant compte de la répétition, elle sourit légèrement. Puis Remus conclu :

- Le temps nous le dira.

Sans rien ajouter, ils prirent le chemin du château pour aller manger avec les autres Gryffondor.

Célia Galdren était assise à la table de Serdaigle et ressentit comme une crampe au bas du ventre lorsqu'elle vit Lowyn en compagnie de Remus. Il s'assirent tous deux cote à cote pour commencer à manger. En temps normal, cette attitude ne la dérangeait pas mais, depuis ce matin-là, elle ne pouvait lutter contre la naissance de ses soupçons. Elle s'était figée en voyant Lowyn poser ses mains sur le visage triste de Remus. L'indignation suivie de la colère étaient montées en elle quand elle vit Lowyn lui adresser un de ses rares sourires avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle avait ensuite passé toute la journée à se dire que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais tenté la moindre approche envers Remus et elle ne devait pas s'étonner si ce dernier ne restait pas célibataire. Célia ne possédait pas le courage des Gryffondor, et c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, au risque d'un refus. Oui, dans cette histoire, le Gryffondor c'était Remus, c'était donc à lui de venir. Elle avait donc passé plusieurs années en se nourrissant d'espoir. Mais cette fois-ci fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Elle attendit patiemment que Lowyn ait fini son repas, pour tenter de lui parler seule à seule. Se levant, elle l'a rejoignit dans le Hall :

- Salut Lowyn. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda Célia d'un ton assez froid.

L'intéressée s'étonna de cette attitude et suivit la sorcière sans protestation.

- Alors…, commença Célia. Tu sembles assez proche de Remus…

Lowyn soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de bien plus grave.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux me parler ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Célia n'en revenait pas. Lowyn se moquait d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse.

- Ne t'en fait pas Célia, il n'y a strictement rien entre Remus et moi. C'est juste un très très bon ami. Si tu veux un conseil, n'attend pas qu'il vienne vers toi… prend les devants.

Trop surprise par la dernière phrase, Célia regarda Lowyn s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

Après ce petit dialogue, Lowyn était tranquillement en train de lire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Remus faisait une partie d'échec avec Peter. Lily était assise sur les genoux de James, tous deux installés dans un même fauteuil en discutant paisiblement. Sirius lui, était assis, le regard dans le vague. Il fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir.

Lowyn se leva pour tenter de rendre son livre à temps à la bibliothèque. Elle traversa la salle et passa derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Sirius s'était subitement levé, c'était sa chance. Passant derrière le portrait à son tour, il l'a rattrapa par le bras.

- Je t'en prie Lowyn, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-elle d'un air toujours aussi froid.

- Alors écoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser un jour et m'ignorer le lendemain… je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

- Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, c'était une regrettable erreur…

- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti ! coupa Sirius qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Je n'ai rien ressenti. Maintenant je dois aller rendre mon livre.

Sa voix était toujours égale et ses yeux vides. Mais c'en était trop pour Sirius. Il prit Lowyn par les bras et l'a plaqua contre le mur.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, dit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait manifesté aucune résistance.

- Pour une fois, essaye de te mettre à ma place ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aime ! cria-t-il.

Il semblait essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir. C'était la première fois que Sirius prononçait de tels mots. L'espace d'un instant, il crut discerner dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de peur et de souffrance. Ils étaient à présent très près l'un de l'autre. Lowyn ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir. Sirius la contempla quelques secondes. Rares étaient les occasions où ils étaient seuls. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si fort. Le sorcier prit délicatement la main de Lowyn entre les siennes. Il l'a porta jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser dont il avait le secret. Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Lowyn resta là un moment, les yeux toujours fermés. Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement. Elle se baissa pour ramasser son livre qui lui avait glissé des mains, quelques minutes plus tôt. Sachant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, elle alla dans son dortoir en essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite s'intitullera Invitations... Si vous avez des remarques... Reviews ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais avec les études, les transports grrrr, les BTS blanc qui arrivent et le manque d'inspiration... Du coup je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre paraîtra ! Mais je ne compte pas abandonner ! ;)

Remerciements : Un très grand merci à Tonkie, Tchingtchong et Kiwoui pour suivre ma fic et m'encourager ;)

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf Lowyn, Célia, Klarys et leur histoire qui sont de ma conseption... Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Invitations

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines. Novembre s'éteignit, laissant place à décembre. Lowyn vivait sa vie comme auparavant en gardant ses habitudes. Elle sentait souvent le regard de Sirius posé sur elle, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui à propos de ses sentiments mais, il ressentait malgré tout comme un mal aise de par son ignorance. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui saute au cou en disant simplement qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas sincère. Mais cette idée était ridicule. La harceler en lui criant son amour ne servait à rien, alors il décida de se comporter comme un ami. Un ami sincère qui se confiait et envers qui elle pouvait se confier. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle serait moins sur ses gardes et pourrait redevenir celle qu'elle était au début de l'année. Celle qu'il aimait tant et dont il avait peur de l'avoir perdu.

James et Lily, quant à eux, étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre et semblaient au comble du bonheur. James avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait gagné le cœur de la rousse. Tout compte fait, cette guerre a du bon, pensa tristement James. Il était tranquillement assis sur un canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor et Lily était allongé la tête sur ses genoux tout en lisant un livre de métamorphose. Elle semblait s'attarder sur un chapitre concernant les Animagus. James ne put retenir un sourire. Bien entendu, elle ignorait sa capacité à se changer en cerf et il se demandait ce qu'elle en penserait. Il se contenta simplement de glisser ses doigts parmi ses cheveux auburn et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il le savait, et il l'avait toujours su, elle était la femme de sa vie ; celle avec qui il se voyait vieillir.

Alors que Lowyn revenait d'un cours, elle prit un passage secret pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor et surprit une conversation. Une dispute, des éclats de voix. Elle put reconnaître celle de Sirius mais pas la deuxième.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda Sirius, très énervé.

- Je fais honneur à notre famille _moi_ !

- Oh arrête ! Tu crois vraiment que maman sera fière quand elle te retrouvera mort ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux !

- Non Regulus, je suis lucide. Et crois-moi que rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas la meilleure solution !

Les voix cessèrent au moment où Lowyn apparue. Sirius se figea. Le dénommé Regulus avait les mêmes traits que son frère mais était plus petit. Il portait un blason vert et argent sur sa robe. Lowyn ignorait que Sirius avait un petit frère dans l'école. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui…

- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, dit Lowyn avant de continuer son chemin, dos aux jeunes sorciers. Continu de tenter de lui faire entendre la voix de la raison Sirius.

Sirius et Regulus restèrent un moment sans bouger en la regardant partir.

- C'est qui ? demanda le jeune frère.

- Lowyn Wish. La nouvelle de Beaubaton.

- Ah, la sang de bourbe.

Sirius réagit instantanément, il prit son frère par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de maman si elle savait que tu en pinces pour une sang impur, murmura Regulus à moitié étranglé.

Sirius resserra ses doigts autour de son cou et Regulus put à peine murmurer :

- T'en fais pas, je dirais rien.

Le Gryffondor relâcha le Serpentard et quitta le couloir sans un mot. Sirius remonta rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva bientôt dans sa salle commune. Il la cherchait du regard et l'a trouva enfin. Lowyn était assise sur un canapé en lisant un livre. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle, sans un mot. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle pour lui demander des explications sur la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Mais rien. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle car, tout le monde était dehors à patiner sur le lac gelé. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par parler de lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. Les petits frères c'est la plaie, toujours à faire des conneries !

Lowyn ne dit rien et ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. Sirius savait qu'elle l'écoutait et décida de poursuivre.

- C'est pas toujours très marrant d'avoir une famille de sang pur, toi tu n'as pas ce problème… Le plus dur pour ma famille, ça été le jour où je suis arrivé à Gryffondor. Je crois que ça, ma mère ne me le pardonnera jamais. C'était un enfer à chaque vacances d'été quand je retrouvais le demeure des Black. Ce n'est pas la pureté du sang qui fait la différence, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi douée. Et Lily aussi se débrouille bien alors que ces parents sont des moldus !

Lowyn fixait toujours son livre mais elle ne tournait pas les pages, prouvant qu'elle écoutait.

- J'en ai eu marre un jour et je me suis enfui. Je n'avais que seize ans et je suis allé vivre chez James ! Mais je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour ses parents et je me suis trouvé un appart cet été. Je les considérais vraiment comme mes propres parents…

Sirius fit une pause.

- Et là, j'apprends que Regulus est devenu un Mangemort. Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressant…

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda enfin Lowyn en gardant son regard sur son livre.

- J'en sais rien… pour que tu puisses mieux me comprendre…

Lowyn releva enfin la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius. Un long silence pris place, durant lequel chacun jaugeait le regard de l'autre. Le visage de Lowyn garda son impassibilité tandis que Sirius attendait la suite des événements. Puis la jeune fille prit la parole en baissant les yeux :

- On a tous connu des heures sombres ou gardé une part d'ombre en nous. Mais, crois-moi, je comprends mieux que quiconque.

Lowyn s'était attendu à un tas de questions posées concernant son passé et son histoire, mais rien. Sirius se contenta de regarder le feu de cheminer sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lowyn fut surprise de cette attitude et garda le silence en laissant divaguer ses pensées. Peut-être avait-elle été trop rude avec lui ? Certes, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle tenait à lui, trop peut-être, et c'était de cet amour qu'elle devait le protéger. Elle savait que si leur relation était trop rapprochée, il lui faudrait dire la vérité à son sujet. Cette condition était bien trop dangereuse et il lui faudrait aussi être sûre de son silence et de sa compréhension. Elle avait déjà fait une erreur en l'embrassant dans ce couloir sombre. Et c'est à ce moment précis que, seule dans son lit, elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil en réalisant avec effroi qu'elle l'aimait. Le lendemain fut difficile. Lui tenir tête avait coûté à la jeune sorcière beaucoup de magie et d'Occlumencie. Jusqu'au moment où elle pensa qu'elle ne tiendrait plus ; ce fameux instant où il lui avait déclaré son amour. Sa résistance avait été mise à rude épreuve et, elle le savait, si Sirius avait tenté une approche, Lowyn n'aurait pu lui résister.

Son attitude avait changé. Et Lowyn avait l'impression qu'il abandonnait la partie. Il lui parlait toujours mais, plus pour les mêmes raisons. On aurait dit que faute d'amour, il cherchait une amitié fiable et durable. Une requête à laquelle la jeune fille pouvait répondre, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année seulement. Après, il lui faudrait quitter le pays. Cette perspective la terrifiait mais, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était la seule solution. Peut-être que si cette guerre prenait un jour fin, elle pourrait revenir avec l'esprit tranquille mais tout en gardant l'anonymat.

Il ne restait que deux semaines de cours avant les vacances de Noël et, en fin de cours de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall leur annonça une nouvelle qui enjoua le cœur de plus d'un élève :

- Cette année, le directeur Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal de Noël. Il se déroulera le premier samedi des vacances, ce qui permet à ceux qui rentrent chez eux d'y assister. Je tiens simplement à préciser que les préfets en chef devront ouvrire le bal. Etant donné que vous êtes les aînés, je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Voilà, ce sera tout.

Lily lança un sourire complice à James et celui-ci sentit son cœur palpiter de plus belle. Alice et Frank semblèrent ravis, ainsi que Peter et Klaryss. Sirius mourait d'envie d'inviter Lowyn mais connaissait déjà la réponse. Remus, quant à lui, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien avec qui il aurait souhaité y aller mais, il ne pouvait simplement demander à Célia de l'accompagner pour ouvrire le bal. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait lui offrir plus.

Cette idée lui faisait tourner la tête au fil des jours et il en perdit presque ses propres convictions à propos de son célibat forcé. Remus montait les marches menant à la volière de Poudlard. C'était une tour isolée et sans fenêtre où le vent s'y engouffrait facilement. Remus attacha sa lettre à la patte d'une chouette de l'école, puis cette dernière s'envola. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Dos à lui, Célia était appuyée au muret en regardant le ciel. Remus se rapprocha doucement d'elle ; elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Célia se retourna vivement et eut un très large sourire en découvrant le visiteur.

- Oh. Ca va. J'étais juste en train de réfléchire… Et toi ?

- Je viens d'envoyer une lettre à ma mère.

- Elle est toujours malade ? s'inquiéta Célia.

- Oui. A quoi réfléchissais-tu ? dit-il pour changer de sujet car il n'aimait pas mentir et encore moins à elle.

- Je…

Le regard de la sorcière se porta de nouveau vers le ciel et Remus vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, poursuivit-elle. Plusieurs semaines à vrai dire. J'ai pourtant beaucoup écrit, mais pas de réponses de mon père…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, la rassura-t-il.

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Célia.

- Si cela avait été le cas, tu l'aurais appris par Dumbledore…

- Je sais, dit-elle en posa sa main sur la sienne. Merci Remus.

- Tu as froid ? Ta main est gelée.

- Un peu c'est vrai, avoua Célia en baissant les yeux.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer. Attendre ici ne fera pas arriver ton courrier plus vite !

La jeune fille sourit, puis consentit à suivre le sorcier jusqu'au château. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ne sachant que dire de plus. Remus arrivait toujours à trouver un sujet de discussion avec Célia mais, ce jour-là, beaucoup trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Il tenait à elle et ne cessait de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Lowyn. Si seulement c'était possible… Mais non. Il tenait à elle et c'est pour cela qu'il devait la protéger. La protéger de lui-même. Le bal de l'école approchait. Il aurait souhaité lui demander, mais il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal et de faux espoirs.

- Je vais rejoindre ma salle commune pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose, dit Célia.

Remus sortit de ses pensées et plongea son regard dans les yeux en amande de la sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce regard. Le laissant seul dans le Hall, elle commença à s'éloigner…

- Célia !

- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Je… enfin, est-ce que tu… non, rien.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Si tu le dis. J'y vais. A demain Remus.

- A demain.

Il était seul. Il se sentait stupide. C'était la première fois qu'il bégayait face à elle. Il s'était imaginé pendant un instant, dansant avec elle dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça et il souhaitait plus que tout la sentir auprès de lui. Il devait se l'avouer : il l'aimait. C'était une situation difficile à vivre et à gérer. Après tout, la pleine lune n'arrivait pas au moment de Noël. Il serait tranquille avec sa lycanthropie.

Klaryss était rassurée. Les menaces que Severus avait proférées avant l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'étaient restées que de simples paroles. Elle se sentait soulagée mais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur Lowyn. Pourquoi manifestait-elle autant d'intérêt au Mage Noir ? Car, elle le savait, Severus était devenu un Mangemort, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Lily. Et ce Serpentard lui faisait d'autant plus peur. Qu'est-ce que Lowyn possédait de si important ? Même si elle n'avait de nouveau tenté un contact physique pour en savoir plus sur cette sorcière, Klaryss arrivait à sentir tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Sirius. Pourquoi le repoussait-elle alors ? Beaucoup de questions qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit…

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Célia était à la bibliothèque pour rédiger ses devoirs. Il lui manquait un livre sur les plantes pour terminer son essai de potion et elle serait débarrassée du week-end. Elle se leva et commença sa recherche parmi les rayons. Dans un coin plus en retrait, elle fut attirée par un sorcier qui semblait s'être endormi sur sa table. Etant préfète, elle se devait d'intervenir, ce n'était quand même pas un dortoir.

Célia se rapprocha à pas lents puis reconnut l'élève en question : ce n'était autre que Remus. Elle sourit. Elle ne comptait pas réveiller quelqu'un brutalement et encore moins s'il s'agissait de Remus. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le détailla du regard. Des cernes profonds soulignaient ses yeux. Il semblait si fatigué, si usé. Il doit beaucoup travailler, surtout en plus d'être préfet en chef, pensa-t-elle.

Célia hésitait. Elle approcha sa main du visage endormi, mais elle la recula. Elle avait envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus. Cela n'était pas convenable et ne reflétait pas la simple relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient. Mais elle s'en moquait, car elle l'aimait. Doucement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter car Remus se réveilla brusquement. Surprise, elle retira sa main et se mit à rougire violemment.

Remus avait sentit une présence et, grâce à ses sens plus développés près de la pleine lune, il avait reconnu son odeur. Il savait que Célia l'observait et il se demandait simplement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle touche ses cheveux de sa main, d'où le sursaut. Elle était là, rougissante et confuse. Ce qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-il.

- Excuse-moi. Je me suis endormi.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurai jamais du… Tu sembles si fatigué, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Oui.

Remus baissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas aborder des sujets qui touchaient de près sa lycanthropie. Il avait trop peur qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Mais la lune était passée et il serait tranquille pendant presque un mois. Tranquille jusqu'à l'année prochaine, comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Sirius. Oui, il était un homme normal pour le reste de l'année.

- Célia, je…J'aurai voulu savoir si tu étais là pour le bal de Noël.

- Oui. J'ai l'intention d'y aller, mais après je vais rejoindre mon père pour les vacances… et toi ?

- Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Son cœur avait parlé à sa place puis cessé de battre en attendant. Célia sembla quelque peu surprise, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Remus et Célia se permit de lui faire une bise sur la joue avant de disparaître.

Après cet échange, Remus se sentait plus léger et tellement heureux d'avoir eu une réponse positive. Il remonta les escaliers menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor en repensant au si doux contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la grosse dame, il vit Lowyn et Sirius installés sur un même canapé au près du feu en discutant paisiblement. Remus ignorait leur sujet de conversation, mais était content de voir Lowyn rire à une blague de Patmol. Il s'approcha discrètement :

- Sirius. Il y a James qui te cherche. Je crois qu'il t'attend devant la salle sur demande.

Patmol fut d'abord surpris puis décida de se lever en s'excusant au près de Lowyn. Cette dernière observa Sirius s'éloigner avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Remus. Le lycanthrope prit place et commença à parler avec un petit sourire amusé :

- Ce qui est dommage pour lui c'est que je n'ai pas croisé James !

Lowyn haussa un sourcil, ses soupçons étaient fondés.

- Il fallait que je te parle seul à seul.

- Tu crève d'envie de me dire quelque chose d'important, alors je t'en prie.

- J'ai croisé Célia à la bibliothèque, commença Remus. Et… je l'ai invité au bal.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Remus s'attendait à une quelconque remarque de la part de la sorcière, mais en vain.

- Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation près de la forêt interdite ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Et bien, je me disais que maintenant, tu pouvais peut-être réfléchir à propos de Sirius.

- Je savais qu'il y avait une arnaque ! s'exclama Lowyn. Je n'ai pas la même situation que toi Remus…

- Tu as réussi à me faire comprendre quelque chose, coupa-t-il. Une vie sans amour, c'est comme l'enfer et il y a toujours une solution.

- C'est impossible…

- Alors propose-lui un ultimatum ! Demande-lui simplement de garder ses distances, comme il sait le faire en ce moment…

Un silence s'installa. Remus attendit quelques secondes avant de conclure :

- Tu n'as rien à perdre Lowyn…

La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances commença et Lowyn s'étonna de voir que Sirius n'avait toujours fait aucune allusion au bal. De nombreuses filles lui couraient après dans l'espoir d'une invitation, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune sorcière. Son esprit se tordait entre ce qu'elle désirait et ce qui était préférable de faire. Cette semaine lui sembla longue et aucune invitation ne fit son apparition.

Un soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les conversations allaient bon train. Sirius s'amusait à raconter une anecdote vécue en cours de Métamorphose. Apparemment, James et Sirius s'étaient amusés à changer leur verre en putois, ce qui avait non seulement embaumé la pièce, mais en plus mit le professeur McGonagall dans une rage hors du commun. Patmol effectua une parfaite imitation de leur professeur, ce qui déclencha un fou rire de la part de Lowyn. Sirius se figea un instant en contemplant Lowyn. Il était heureux, il la retrouvait petit à petit, comme au début. Et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, en oubliant instantanément toutes ces journées passées à se retenir de prononcer une phrase, cette dernière franchit ses lèvres :

- Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

Lowyn calma soudain son rire et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux pour y chercher une quelconque trace de plaisanterie. Non. Il semblait sérieux. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais autant été qu'à cet instant. De peur de perdre la raison, la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Le simple regard de Sirius aurait suffis à lui faire obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et elle se demandait parfois s'il le savait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lowyn alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :

- Si je dis oui, sauras-tu ne pas braver l'interdit ?

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Sirius prenait conscience qu'il assistait à sa première réponse affirmative de la part de Lowyn. Réalisant soudain l'ultimatum qu'elle lui imposait, il comprit en cet instant qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je ne ferai rien sans ton consentement, promit-il solennellement.

- Dans ce cas, tu as ta réponse, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé... Je m'active pour la suite :) 

Reviews ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !! Tout d'abord Bonne Année et tout plein de bonheurpour tout le monde !! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit mais le manque d'inspiration, les études et tout et tout... Bref, je ne vous abandonne pas !! Je pense que ce chapitre va réjouir plus d'une personne !! Des révélations...

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK sauf Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma conception et bien sûr, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Tonkie, Katia, Elayna, Tchingtchong, Phofie et Elise pour leurs commentaires et encouragements !!

Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le Bal de Noël

Bien que Sirius fut heureux de pouvoir aller au bal avec Lowyn, il fit de sérieux effort pour ne pas se montrer trop euphorique. Il garda le même comportement amical qu'il avait su adopter auprès d'elle. C'était dur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il attendait le bal avec impatience et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios qui pourrait ne pas se réaliser.

Lowyn avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se demandait si elle réussirait à tenir la soirée sans craquer. S'il ne tente rien, il n'y a aucune raison, pensa-t-elle. Elle envoya un courrier à sa marraine lui demandant de lui envoyer une robe. Cette dernière lui fit parvenir une ancienne tenue qui avait appartenue à sa mère. Avec un pincement au cœur, Lowyn se servit de sa baguette pour lui redonner un coup de neuf. Elle repensa que sa mère avait exactement le même âge qu'elle lorsqu'elle fit la rencontre de son père. Une très belle histoire qu'elle avait incessamment demandée, d'être racontée. Mais toutes les histoires ont une fin, pensa tristement la jeune fille.

L'après-midi avant le bal arriva bien vite et la majeure partie des filles de Gryffondor était déjà en train de se préparer. Lily s'activait devant la glace et avait choisi, pour l'occasion, une robe longue d'un vert émeraude. Ses yeux n'en étaient que mieux mis en valeur. Elle ignorait comment maintenir ses cheveux et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle resta devant le miroir à s'observer tout en testant différentes coiffures. Alice avait choisi une robe aux couleurs rouge et or, faisant ainsi honneur à sa maison. Son maquillage fut un peu plus prononcé que d'ordinaire mais garnit de paillettes dorées. Klaryss portait une robe marron rappelant une époque moyenâgeuse. Elle opta pour une natte qu'elle enroula pour former un chignon serré. Lowyn, quant à elle, s'était vêtue de la robe de sa mère. D'un blanc nacré, cette robe était constituée d'un bustier serré, de manches faites de voiles transparents et larges, et d'un tissu large et soyeux tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle rassembla quelques mèches de devant pour mieux dégager ses yeux. Se permettant une fantaisie, elle se servit de sa baguette pour faire apparaître dans ses cheveux quelques flocons de neige éternelle. Lily s'émerveilla face à cette coiffure et Lowyn se proposa à lui faire la même.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux, ce qui amusa James et Peter. Remus, quant à lui, ne disait rien mais semblait être dans le même état. Après avoir tourné en rond dans leur dortoir, ils finirent tous les quatre par descendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Remus attendit patiemment avec ses amis en se tordant les doigts. Il avait rendez-vous avec Célia devant la Grande Salle et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Puis elles arrivèrent. Lily fut la première à les rejoindre et embrassa James sans se départir de son sourire. Klaryss suivit et se blottit instantanément dans les bras de Peter. Alice arriva et s'approcha de Remus en annonçant qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver Frank. Enfin, Lowyn descendit les marches. Le cœur de Sirius manqua un bond alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qu'il aimait. Une chose est sûre, pensa-t-il, il me sera très difficile de ne pas rompre ma promesse. Il tenta de ne rien montrer de son trouble en se contentant simplement de lui offrire son bras qu'elle accepta sans un mot.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble parmi les couloirs pour se retrouver devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Alice retrouva Frank et ne lâcha plus sa main après l'avoir embrassé. Remus attendait toujours et commençait même à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû inviter Célia. Mais cette idée le quitta bien vite lorsqu'il l'aperçue. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus en un chignon lâche d'où de nombreuses mèches s'en échappaient. Sa longue robe affinait sa taille et laissait ses épaules dénudées. Elle s'approcha de Remus non sans ressentir un certain trac et lui fit une bise sur la joue. De part cette proximité, le Gryffondor pouvait humer le doux parfum de la Serdaigle qu'il appréciait tant. L'instant ne fut pas long, mais Remus pris le temps de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique.

Elle le remercia d'un éblouissant sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne en la caressant doucement.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et chacun pu entrer pour s'attabler. L'heure n'étant pas encore très avancée, un repas était organisé sur différentes tables rondes d'une dizaine de couverts. Les jeunes gens se placèrent ensembles et James insista pour placer tout le monde par couple : un gars une fille, un gars une fille. Tout le monde mangeait, riait et profitait surtout de cette soirée. Car chacun savait qu'un tel événement festif était plus que rare par ces temps de guerre. Les heures passaient et la table de James fut de loin la plus bruyante. Bientôt, la musique résonna plus fort et les tables furent déplacées aux coins de la pièce pour permettre aux élèves de danser. Le rythme était soutenu et Lily et James se levèrent pour en profiter ainsi qu'Alice et Frank. Célia les regardait avec un petit sourire tandis que Remus l'observait en se demandant ce à quoi elle pensait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fille s'était fait aussi belle pour lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire…

Sirius avait fait de gros efforts pour se servir de son côté dragueur sur Lowyn. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour en arriver là et il savait que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle perde confiance en lui. Il avait envie d'être proche d'elle, de tout connaître de son passé, d'être son confident, pour mieux l'aider et la protéger. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour une fille, mais pour elle, il se sentait prêt à tout. Alors il était là, à la regarder. Elle souriait rarement, mais elle sourirait. Elle semblait un peu plus détendue. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, cette même reprenait le dessus sur son visage. Il semblait impossible de briser ce mur de protection. Et pourtant, il avait déjà réussi. Dans ce couloir. Quand ils étaient seuls. Mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre pour renouveler l'expérience sans se la mettre à dos. Il ne supportait pu de la voir aussi froide envers tout son entourage. Il se leva pour parler à James, laissant ainsi Lowyn avec Célia. Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil en annonçant qu'il allait parler aux musiciens pour les faire jouer quelque chose de plus lent…

Une douce musique se fit entendre et Lowyn qui était en pleine discussion avec Célia, fut interrompue par Remus qui invita cette dernière à danser ce slow. La jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine fierté ! C'était quand même grâce à elle s'ils étaient ensemble ce soir et selon elle, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils puissent aller plus loin que le stade de l'amitié. Lowyn sortit de sa rêverie par l'arrivée de Sirius qui lui tendait son bras en lui proposant de danser également. Elle accepta. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna au centre de la salle. Elle mit ses mains sur ses bras et lui mit les siennes à la taille de la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas très proches l'un de l'autre mais Sirius était déjà content de ce simple contact. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Lowyn avait toujours ce même regard, dénué d'expression.

La main droite de Sirius remonta son dos et, parcourant son bras, fini par attraper la main de la sorcière. Il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même, un tour et demi. Elle se retrouva dos à lui et il se rapprocha d'elle. Ils se tenaient toujours la main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait aisément sentir son parfum qui le faisait frissonner. De son autre main, il dégagea ses longs cheveux ondulés et frôla de ses lèvres la peau de son cou, sans pour autant y déposer de baiser, ne souhaitant pas braver l'interdit. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Avant de ne pouvoir résister à la tentation, il lui fit faire un autre demi-tour pour la retrouver face à lui. Ils se trouvaient maintenant plus proches l'un de l'autre. Lowyn mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius et ce dernier reposa les siennes sur sa taille. Elle se trouvant maintenant tout contre lui et pouvait désormais sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à toute rompe. Lowyn se rapprocha, si c'était encore possible, son visage était vraiment très près de celui de Sirius. La musique ralentit, comme pour intensifier ce moment. Les yeux de Lowyn étaient toujours aussi vides d'expression, ce qui fit douter Sirius sur ses intentions. Puis il ferma les yeux, attendant ce qui allait venir car lui, avait promis de ne pas agire. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille se rapprocher. Il ne pouvait le voir, mais elle avait également fermé les yeux.

Nos deux sorciers furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui venait les bousculer en brisant leur étreinte. Ce n'était autre que Severus Rogue entouré d'Avery et Nott :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… commença Rogue. Qui aurait pu penser que Black finirait avec Lowyn White ?

A ce dernier mot, plus rapide que l'éclair, Lowyn sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à s'en servire, mais Sirius lui prit la main en lui disant :

- Laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Effrayés de voir Lowyn dans cet état de colère, Avery et Nott jugèrent bon de s'éclipser car, l'image d'un Rogue traversant tout un couloir sur les fesses à cause d'un simple regard, leur revint en mémoire.

- Tu prends ma défense Black ? poursuivit Rogue qui semblait déterminé, selon lui personne n'oserait faire de magie devant autant de monde.

D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait remarquer ce qui se passait. Il y avait peu de lumière et tout le monde était occupé à danser ou boire à leur table. Une fois les mots de Severus prononcés, Sirius se tourna rapidement vers lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Sonné, le sorcier resta à terre, inconscient. Le Maraudeur le prit par les épaules et le traîna jusque sous une table. Personne ne se douterait qu'il était là, car la nappe touchait le sol ! Sirius s'approcha de Lowyn et lui pris la main :

- Tu veux prendre l'air ? proposa-t-il.

Lowyn hocha simplement la tête et ils se dirigèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle avait fait disparaître sa baguette et toujours main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac. Puis elle s'arrêta, lui lâcha la main et lui tourna le dos. La lune décroissante était la seule source de lumière qui faisait briller la surface de l'eau. Lowyn prit une grande inspiration et se mit à parler d'un ton toujours aussi égal :

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas dû comprendre ma réaction, commença-t-elle difficilement. Je suis bien Lowyn White. Issue d'une des plus vieilles et prestigieuses familles de sang pur. Avec les temps qui courent, j'aurais préféré être une fille de moldus. Je vivais en France avec ma mère, mon père et mon petit frère. Sachant que les ténèbres montaient au pouvoir, nous avions un sortilège de Fidelitas sur notre demeure. Nous savions qu'il recherchait des adeptes, mais, malgré notre sang pur, nous ne souhaitions pas en faire parti. Nous avions donc choisi de nous cacher, pour ne pas finir morts. Mes parents m'avaient désigné comme Gardien Du Secret. Ils pensaient que personne ne se douterait que je possédais une telle responsabilité. J'avais un petit ami depuis trois mois et j'ai fait l'erreur de lui faire confiance. Je ne prenais pas vraiment ces histoires de Mage Noir au sérieux. Notre famille avait toujours été intouchable et je ne voyais pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Et un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur de le ramener chez moi. Il savait désormais où je vivais. Il est donc revenu chez nous quand je n'y étais pas. Et en arrivant devant ma demeure, je vis apparaître la marque des ténèbres. J'ai couru le plus vite possible et j'y ai retrouvé mes parents ainsi que mon frère, morts, baignant dans leur sang. _Mon_ sang.

Lowyn avait prononcé ces mots sans donner la moindre émotion dans sa voix. Elle semblait parfaitement contrôler ses sentiments. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de soutien. Elle continua son récit, toujours du même ton monotone.

- Et là je l'ai vu. Celui que j'aimais avec son tatouage au poignet. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale Mangemort. J'ai sorti ma baguette, il n'a pas eu le temps de réagire qu'il était déjà mort. J'ai fais l'objet d'une enquête et le conseil avait décidé qu'il fallait me protéger plutôt que de me punir de mon crime. C'est alors que Dumbledore qui a eu vent de mon histoire, m'a ouvert les portes de Poudlard pour ma dernière année de cours. Le plus dur a été de convaincre ma marraine qu'elle ne risquait rien à m'héberger pendant l'été. C'est ainsi que me voilà, en ayant changé de nom pour ma sécurité.

Lowyn se retourna et fit face à Sirius. Ce dernier était sous le choque et commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi elle le repoussait sans cesse. Elle avait peur d'être trahie à nouveau. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, toujours sans expression et reprit :

- Je pratique l'Occlumencie depuis que j'ai expulsé Rogue à l'autre bout du couloir. Je l'avais senti lire en moi, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait eu le temps de savoir qui j'étais réellement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Voldemort est venu à Pré-au-Lard l'autre jour (Sirius trembla à l'évocation du nom). Peut-être qu'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais vraiment là.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Je n'ai plus besoin de fermer mon esprit. Du moins, plus avec toi.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis elle ferma ses paupières, se concentra quelques secondes et les rouvrit.

La différence était fulgurante. Ses yeux d'eau pâle étaient maintenant remplis de larmes. Et désormais, Sirius n'eut pas besoin de pratiquer la Legilimencie pour deviner les trois mots que ses yeux lui hurlaient. Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses mains sur son doux visage.

- J'ai jamais eu le courage de le dire, reprit-elle la voix tremblante. J'ai tellement peur.

Lowyn ne put contenir plus longtemps ses sanglots. Une larme coula le long de sa joue que Sirius s'empressa s'essuyer de son pouce. Il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et dit à son tour :

- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

Il colla son front à celui de la jeune fille et essaya de continuer :

- Parce que je… je…

Lowyn ne le laissa pas continuer, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et murmura « moi aussi ».

Remus suivait paisiblement le rythme de la musique en dirigeant Célia qui était au creux de ses bras. Il avait longtemps rêvé d'un tel instant et il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien éveillé. Il ignorait si cette série de musiques lentes n'était passée rien que pour eux ou non mais, une chose était sûre, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas briser un tel instant. Au fond de lui, il avait peur que la sorcière se lasse et ne préfère s'assoire ou discuter avec d'autres personnes. Mais il fut vite rassuré quand il sentit la tête de Célia se poser sur son épaule. Soulagé de cette approche, il frôla sa tempe de son menton et déposa un furtif baiser parmi sa chevelure dont elle n'aurait jamais conscience. Ce comportement lui plaisait tout autant qu'il l'agaçait. Il avait l'impression de perdre le control sur ses sentiments. Il fallait aussi préciser qu'il n'avait jamais connu une telle proximité avec une fille, et encore moins avec une fille qu'il aimait. Deux voix différentes se disputaient dans sa tête. « Eloigne-toi si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal », disait l'une. « Tu es normal ce soir, alors profite de la vie pour une fois ! », clamait l'autre. Etrangement la deuxième se faisait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce que la première disparaisse totalement.

Ses lèvres se mirent à caresser le haut de la tête de Célia et il respirait son parfum avec bonheur. La sorcière, quant à elle, était si bien qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre geste, de peur de le perdre. Elle sentait le rapprochement de Remus et l'appréciait plus que tout. Etait-ce une bonne idée que de relever la tête pour croiser son regard ? Ou cet acte allait-il tout simplement rompre cet instant magique ? Une phrase de Lowyn lui revint à l'esprit : « n'attend pas qu'il vienne vers toi… prend les devants. ». Célia décida donc d'agir autrement. Elle rapprocha son visage, si c'était encore possible, du cou de Remus et laissa ses lèvres s'y aventurer. Parcourant ainsi chaque centimètre carré de peau qui s'offrait à elle et elle sentit un frisson le saisir.

Ce simple contact lui faisait perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle était si douce avec lui. Timidement, mais sûrement, il porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de la jeune fille et, laissant enfin son cœur décider pour lui, il approcha son visage du sien. Il pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud et irrégulier. Ses yeux en amande se perdaient dans son regard ambre et, rassurée de ce qu'elle y lisait, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant ainsi guidée. Les lèvres de Remus finirent par entrer en contact avec celles de Célia. Cette douceur exquise se voulait timide, puis gagna en intensité dès que leur bouche respective s'entrouvrit. Debout au milieu de la piste, ils avaient cessé de danser sans se douter un seul instant que plusieurs personnes les observait. James fit un geste de la main en direction de l'orchestre et une musique endiablée commença à se faire entendre.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Lowyn et Sirius étaient là, à s'embrasser avec passion, comme à leur première fois. Maintenant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, Sirius ne voulait plus jamais la perdre. Tous ces aveux lui avaient ouvert l'esprit et expliquaient un bon nombre de choses. Le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son véritable nom, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Son face à face avec les Détraqueurs lui avait brutalement ramené des souvenirs douloureux du décès de sa famille. Son évanouissement à la vue de son propre sang devait être un vestige de la scène d'horreur qu'elle avait vu en découvrant ses parents ainsi que son frère. Peut-être que sa pureté du sang lui avait permis d'apprendre rapidement la magie avec sa famille et lui donnait à présent une très bonne auto-défense. Il savait surtout une chose essentielle, il avait gagné sa confiance, et ça, il n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre. Elle était dans la même situation que James et il était près à donner sa vie les sauver l'un comme l'autre.

Lowyn s'écarta un instant et Sirius apprécia d'y retrouver ce regard doux qu'elle lui portait au début d'année. La distance était brisée. Elle lui sourit et suggéra de retourner dans la Grande Salle avant que leur absence ne suscite la curiosité de certains. Main dans la main, ils remontèrent le parc avant d'arriver dans le Hall d'entrée. Une fois sur le seuil de la double porte de la Grande Salle, ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les danseurs. Sirius se glissa derrière Lowyn et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la garder près de lui. Lowyn se rapprocha de son visage avec un sourire en lui murmurant :

- Regarde sur la piste.

Sirius suivit la direction qu'elle lui indiquait d'un signe de tête et resta figé sur place. Au milieu de tous et sans aucune retenue, Remus embrassait tendrement Célia sans se préoccuper de l'entourage. Plus loin, James sautillait sur place tel un enfant et même Lily semblait apprécier le spectacle. La plupart des élèves de l'école savait l'amour « secret » qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre mais, tout le monde avait fini par désespérer de les voir un jour ensemble. Une musique plus entraînante suivit, faisant ainsi apparaître une autre catégorie de danseurs.

- Je crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose, poursuivit Lowyn.

- Et bien ! Tu as réussi là où James et moi avons échoué pendant six ans !

Lowyn se mit à rire et Remus, qui était revenu sur terre sans pour autant lâcher la main de Célia, croisa son regard. Chacun s'adressa un petit sourire amusé. Oui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots pour se comprendre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement entraidés pour comprendre que l'amour leur était indispensable.

* * *

Et voilà !! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques... Reviews !! 


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous !! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente ! Beaucoup de boulot et de boulversements dans ma vie, du coup j'avais lâché l'écriture ... Sans toute fois réelement vouloir abandonner ma fic ;) C'est bon je suis de retour !! Et je me met direct sur le prochain chapitre !! Celui-ci me fut difficile à écrire mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite promet de l'action et d'autres révélations...

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK sauf Lowyn, Célia et Klaryss qui sont de ma conception et bien sûr, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

**Remerciements : **Je vous remercie tous d'avoir continué à me soliciter pour la reprise d'écriture et d'avoir continuer d'espérer me revoir :) Vous ne serez pas déçu pour la suite ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Une vengeance qui a du mordant

Emergeant de son sommeil, Lowyn ouvrit les yeux et commença à observer les alentours pour tenter de se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Les murs de cette pièce rectangulaire étaient ornés de nombreux rideaux et tapisseries rouge et or. Malgré l'absence de fenêtre, une faible lumière régnait grâce aux restes de bougies allumés la veille. C'est dans un lit à baldaquin, bordé de draps soyeux rouge que la sorcière était allongée. Et Lowyn se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sirius Black était à côté, une main posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme. C'est avec un soupir de contentement qu'elle l'observa plus en détails. Ces cheveux étaient tout autant en bataille que ceux de James. Son visage était tourné vers elle et Lowyn put deviner un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Elle était heureuse et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire aux événements de la veille. Toutes ces révélations qu'elle avait faites, ce soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en abaissant enfin sa garde face à lui… La suite de la soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Rogue n'avait fait aucune réapparition et était totalement sortit de l'esprit de Lowyn. Après le bal, tout le monde s'était séparé pour finir la soirée à sa manière. La sorcière ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais gardait tout de même une petite idée. Après tout, Sirius avait une répétition à tenir ! C'est aussi pour cette raison que la sorcière fut très surprise en découvrant la salle sur demande qu'il avait imaginé pour eux. Une pièce avec une cheminée et un simple canapé. Sirius semblait donc décidé à bavarder au coin du feu ! Ce n'est qu'après un regard complet sur la salle qu'elle aperçut une autre porte renfermant la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais tous les deux.

Pour Lowyn, cette nuit là fut magique. Après avoir épuisé tout un tas de sujets de conversations, ils ont donc _visité_ la dernière pièce pour y passer un pur moment de bonheur. Elle s'était sentie si belle et si précieuse au creux de ses bras ; un sentiment unique qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui. Son regard, sa douceur, son odeur… Tout était encré dans sa mémoire et refusait de la quitter. La peur s'installa en elle. Que ferait-elle si elle venait à le perdre ? Lowyn n'aimait pas être vulnérable et c'est ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le bout d'une plume entre ses lèvres, Remus cherchait l'inspiration. Célia était partie dans la matinée et il souhaitait déjà lui écrire. Peut-être était-ce trop rapide ? Peut-être prendrait-elle peur ? Mais qu'importe, il avait besoin d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait. Envoyer le courrier ou non était une autre histoire. Après le bal, Remus avait raccompagné la jeune sorcière jusque devant le dortoir des Serdaigle. Ils étaient restés pendant un long moment dans le couloir à discuter de choses et d'autres, chacun ne souhaitant pas se séparer de l'autre. Mais lorsque la limite du raisonnable fut franchie, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer pour s'endormir dans de doux rêves. Au matin, Remus s'était levé de bonne heure afin d'être sûr de pouvoir dire au revoir à Célia. C'est donc le cœur bondissant qu'elle l'embrassa pour la dernière fois de cette année là. Car, après tout, la fin des vacances ne s'annonçait que début janvier. Une période trop courte pour certains élèves mais bien trop longue pour Remus.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin avec une fille. Il était aussi heureux qu'effrayé. Heureux car il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une fille puisse l'aimer. Effrayé de part sa lycanthropie. Il se voyait comme un monstre et refusait de lui montrer cette part de lui-même qu'il haïssait tant.

Malgré son nez cassé, Severus Rogue était satisfait d'avoir obtenu confirmation de ses soupçons. Il savait déjà que Lowyn connaissait les White de part la vision de son esprit qu'il avait eue au début de l'année. Mais maintenant, il était sûr à cent pour cent que cette sorcière était également membre de cette illustre famille. Cela expliquait bien des choses… Si toutes les légendes de la famille étaient vraies, alors Lowyn devait plus qu'intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Caché dans un coin sombre du château, il allait prévenir Voldemort de sa découverte. Il releva sa manche de robe de sorcier pour laisser apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Pointant sa baguette sur le tatouage, il lui fit changer de couleur, et ce, non sans douleur.

A des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, un Mangemort aux côtés de Lord Voldemort sentit comme des picotements à son poignet. Passant du noir au bleu, le tatouage prenait la colorie choisie pour une réponse affirmative à une question connue. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Mage Noir. Bientôt, toute la puissance de la famille White serait entre ses mains. Mais d'abord, il devait retrouver une créature aussi ancienne que cette famille…

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Lowyn regarda la Grande Salle étrangement vide. Nombreux furent les élèves qui avaient préférés quitter le château pour mieux retrouver leur famille. James n'avait plus personne à retrouver ce noël-là et Lily avait jugé bon de rester auprès de lui en cette période de fête. Elle et ses amis demeuraient sa seule famille.

Sirius prit la main de Lowyn, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle posa son regard sur lui et lui adressa un maigre sourire. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau devant elle. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Le sorcier suivit sa direction pour se rendre compte que Severus Rogue n'était pas attablé. Peut-être était-il rentré chez lui pour les fêtes ? Ou bien quelque part à manigancer un mauvais coup… Son estomac se noua. Que pouvait faire ce Mangemort en connaissant la véritable identité de Lowyn ? Prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et après ?

Sirius sentit l'angoisse de la jeune fille, même si celle-ci cachait toujours aussi bien ses émotions. Il devait faire quelque chose. Trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de Rogue. Une idée naquit dans son esprit. C'était le moyen le plus rapide pour ne plus avoir ce Serpentard aux alentours tout en faisant passer sa disparition pour un accident…

Remus avait mal, très mal. Et la douleur ne cessait de s'intensifier. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie car, ce soir-là comme chaque mois, sa transformation allait se faire. Les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminées et peu d'élève se trouvait au château. Une chance. Une chance aussi que Célia ne soit pas de retour. Son corps était secoué de tremblements de plus en plus violents. L'infirmière ne se fit pas attendre pour l'accompagner jusqu'au saule cogneur. Le sorcier était faible et elle devait presque le porter. Immobilisant l'arbre, elle l'aida à parcourir le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante. Une fois là, elle passa une main sur son front puis se mit à courir, le laissant seul avec sa souffrance. Elle était triste et chaque pleine lune était plus difficile. Avec le temps, un lien puissant les avait unis et elle le considérait comme son propre fils. Elle savait que demain elle le retrouverait dans un sale état et qu'elle devrait soigner toutes ses blessures. Cela l'attristait au plus haut point, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

Désormais seul, Remus se convulsait de douleur en sentant son corps se déformer une fois encore. De nombreux poils recouvrirent sa peau et son visage s'allongea pour se changer en un museau long. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il donna des coups de griffes aux restes de meubles environnant qui volèrent en éclats. Se rendant compte qu'il était seul il poussa un hurlement déchirant la nuit et commença à se mordre lui-même.

Severus Rogue parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à vive allure. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Pourtant, en se repassant la scène dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux après ces révélations. _Un secret sous le saule cogneur…_ D'après Sirius, ça valait le détour. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il fait cette confidence ? C'était pourtant bien lui qui lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure une semaine auparavant et, maintenant, il lui dévoilait l'un des secrets des Maraudeurs ! Ca sentait le piège à plein nez, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir. Peut-être était-ce suffisamment important pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son élévation au pouvoir. Après tout, Sirius ignorait qu'il était un Mangemort. Au début, il voulait faire comme si de rien n'était puis… l'envie de savoir le gagna. Après tout, il était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il connaissait suffisamment la magie noire pour pouvoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation…

Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, il se mit face à l'arbre et fit ce que Sirius lui avait expliqué : à l'aide de sa baguette, il envoya une pierre sur la plus grosse racine. Le Saule s'immobilisa instantanément. Une ouverture apparue et, après un coup d'œil méfiant et en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette, Rogue se décida à y pénétrer. Avec un Lumos, il éclaira son passage et avança le long du tunnel à pas lents. Les minutes passaient et les mètres le séparant du saule s'additionnèrent. Il arriva enfin au bout et repéra une trappe. A l'aide d'un sort, il l'ouvrit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour mesurer les risques de s'aventurer là. Il ne vit rien mais entendit quelques bruits lointains. Il se hissa et pénétra dans ce qu'il reconnu comme étant la cabane hurlante. Même si les alentours étaient sombres, il décida de s'aventurer en direction du bruit. Sa curiosité était si grande. Poussant ce qui restait de porte devant lui, il se figea face à la créature qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes.

James se leva et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de son dortoir. Lily voulait travailler ses cours de Métamorphose et il en profiterait pour rendre visite à son ami lycanthrope. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Sirius hilare devant la fenêtre. Cherchant à connaitre la farce qui le mettait dans cet état, James s'approcha pour regarder ce qui n'était autre que le saule cogneur. Que pouvait-il y avoir de drôle ? Sirius tenta de reprendre contenance puis se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna James.

- C'est… Severus… Quel abruti ce gars ! articula Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ca c'est pas un scoop !

- Non mais… je lui ai dit pour le saule… et ce con il y est allé !!

James se figea. Il n'était pas sérieux. Comment avait-il pu dévoiler un tel secret ?

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Fais pas cette tête James ! Après tout ça ne fera qu'un futur Mangemort de moins ! ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune Potter attrapa son ami par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ! As-tu pensé un seul instant à Remus ? Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaiterait devenir un meurtrier, et ce, quelque soit la victime !

James relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait puis se mit à courir hors de la pièce pour sauver la vie de son pire ennemi.

Sirius, quant à lui, se laissa tomber au sol. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, il réalisa un peu tard les conséquences de ses actes.

Le jeune Potter fit au plus vite. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y aller sous sa forme humaine. D'une part, pour ne pas dévoiler tous les secrets des Maraudeurs en une soirée et, d'autre part, parce qu'un cerf seul contre un loup-garou affamé n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Là, dans la noirceur de la nuit, le saule était immobile. James redoubla d'effort ; Severus devait déjà se trouver dans la cabane hurlante.

Observant la créature, Rogue eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître ces deux grands yeux jaunes. Le loup-garou courut vers lui, tandis que le sorcier était figé de peur. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux que le choc eut lieu. Mais, étrangement, l'impact ne se présenta pas d'où venait la créature. Plaqué contre le sol, Severus entendit une voix qui hurlait :

- Sauve-toi ! Aller bouge-toi imbécile !

Cette voix. C'était bien le dernier son qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans un moment pareil ! Peut-être par rancœur, ou par simple réflexe, Severus repoussa violemment James à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda le Mangemort, abasourdit.

- T'occupe et suis-moi ! répondit James en évitant de justesse un coup de griffe porté par le loup-garou.

Sans ce le faire dire une seconde fois, Severus passa par la trappe le premier sans se soucier de James qui luttait derrière lui. S'échappant à son tour, le dernier des Potter s'acharna avec difficulté à refermer la trappe à l'aide d'un sort. Une fois fait, la créature continuait de donner des coups violents qui faisaient trembler les murs du tunnel. James s'en extraya rapidement et s'éloigna du saule pour rejoindre un Rogue bouillonnant de rage. Affichant un sourire mauvais, ce dernier annonça :

- Je connais maintenant votre petit secret… et crois-moi que bientôt tout le monde le saura !

Se mettant à courir à vive allure, Severus pénétra dans le château et parcouru les couloirs en direction du bureau du directeur. James le poursuivit, voulant à tout pris l'arrêter pour lui faire comprendre les enjeux. Si jamais le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou s'apprenait, cela conduirait à son renvoi immédiat. Et la Gazette du Sorcier ne mettrait pas longtemps à lui faire une publicité suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais trouver du travail. Son avenir serait détruit et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Arrivant devant la gargouille qui renfermait le bureau directorial, celle-ci se déplaça en laissant apparaître le professeur Mc Gonnagal. Severus se glissa par l'ouverture afin d'éviter de chercher le mot de passe. James le rattrapa une seconde plus tard, toujours sous le regard abasourdit de leur professeur de Métamorphose :

- Que faites-vous debout à cette heure ? fut la seule question qu'ils purent entendre avant que le passage secret ne se referme derrière eux.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Severus ouvrit la porte du bureau et courut jusqu'au directeur en s'écriant :

- Monsieur le directeur ! Il y a un monstre dans cette école !

- Professeur ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer…, commença James sans reprendre son souffle.

Albus Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa hauteur et leva une main pour réclamer un silence qui se fit instantanément. Face à lui se tenait deux jeunes hommes arborant quelques coupures au visage et aux mains.

- J'ai bien peur que nombreuses soient les créatures présentes à Poudlard !

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit avec vigueur :

- Je ne parle pas de n'importe quel monstre, mais d'un loup-garou qui n'est autre que Rémus Lupin !

Le Mangemort savoura l'instant de silence qui suivi sa réplique en attendant la réaction de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier resta muet pendant un moment en comprenant d'où venaient les coupures et autres entailles que ses deux élèves arboraient.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, reprit le directeur sur un ton qui n'admettait plus la plaisanterie.

- C'est la faute de Black, commença Severus d'une voix doucereuse. C'est lui qui m'a dit comment rejoindre Remus. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un secret sous le saule cogneur.

- Et pourquoi y êtes-vous allé ? demanda Albus quelque peu surpris.

Rogue s'étonna de la question. Qu'importe pourquoi, l'important était cette découverte de loup-garou !

- Je ne sais pas… la curiosité sans doute. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre… je pensais être dans une école suffisamment sûre pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter ! J'imagine que des mesures vont être prises quand cela va se savoir… Un élève loup-garou à Poudlard…

- Qu'avez-vous à voir dans cette histoire ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers James Potter et faisant ainsi taire l'autre élève.

- J'ai appris que Severus allait se retrouver face à Remus, donc je suis allé le chercher avant que les choses ne tournent mal.

Le regard d'Albus fixa les yeux noisette de James pendant quelques secondes.

- Depuis quand savez-vous ?

- Dès notre première année ici. Sa fatigue continuelle, ses cernes et, surtout, ses excuses aux environs des pleines lunes…

- Je vois. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Sirius et Peter.

- Vous avez gardé le silence pendant toutes ces années pour votre ami et j'aimerai qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise pas. Il en va de même pour vous, ajouta le directeur en se tournant vers le Serpentard, je tiens à ce que vous gardiez le silence.

- Vous… vous saviez ? bégaya Severus.

- Bien sûre, c'est même moi qui ai fait planter le saule pour la protection des élèves. Bien que nombre d'entre eux fut blessé par cet arbre, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Mais, plus sérieusement, je veux que cette histoire ne sorte pas de cette pièce. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le vieux sorcier fixa Severus en attendant un acquiescement qui ne venait pas.

- Mais Monsieur, comment pouvez-vous laisser ce monstre aller et venir dans le château sans rien faire ?

- Il ne reste que six mois de cours à Poudlard et je ne souhaite pas que Remus ne puisse finir son année à cause d'une quelconque rumeur monstrueuse.

La voix d'Albus fut suffisamment sèche pour dissuader Severus d'émettre la moindre protestation.

- J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre.

- Oui Monsieur, affirma James.

- Oui… Monsieur, dit à son tour Rogue après une longue hésitation.

- Bien. L'avantage de cette histoire, c'est qu'une amitié pourrait vous unir.

Les deux élèves regardèrent leur directeur avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Une dette de vie vous uni à présent, précisa-t-il d'un air amusé.

Sortant du bureau directorial, Severus bouscula James avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Le jeune Potter marcha à pas lents vers sa salle commune, se demandant ce que le Serpentard chercherait à faire pour se venger. Une fois avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius se jeta presque sur lui pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. James lui lança un regard noir avant de marmonner :

- Plus de peur que de mal…

Il monta les marches vers son dortoir en laissant un Sirius seul et rongé par le regret.

Remus ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Une nouvelle nuit passée, pensa-t-il. Il était de nouveau tranquille jusqu'au mois suivant. Ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir et il lui faudrait de nombreuses potions pour guérir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Remus. Le directeur aimerait te parler, annonça Mme Pomfresh avant de s'éloigner.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout au pied de son lit.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Et je préférais vous mettre au courant moi-même. Quelqu'un est venu dans la cabane hurlante hier soir.

Le Gryffondor se figea. Il pâlit instantanément et s'imagina déjà être un meurtrier.

- N'ayez crainte, personne n'est blessé. Severus Rogue est venu à votre rencontre, mais heureusement James est allé le sauver.

- Quoi ?

Remus avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. James sauver Severus, cette simple idée sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

- Qui lui a dit comment me trouver ? Il n'est quand même pas venu par hasard ?!

Dumbledore sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

- Sirius Black l'a informé. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que rogue le croit.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il avait été trahi. Trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Après toutes ces années d'amitié, comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ?

L'aube s'éleva doucement ce matin-là et Lowyn avait déjà les yeux ouverts. De nombreux cauchemars l'avaient tourmenté durant la nuit. Toujours les mêmes images : des flashs de ses parents inanimés sur un sol couvert de sang et cela se terminait toujours par la même vision ; celle du visage satisfait de Severus Rogue. Elle ne pouvait se voiler la face. Il savait. Et même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, cela la tourmentait au plus haut point. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que d'espérer que le nom de famille qu'elle eu tant de mal à dissimuler, ne lui évoque rien ? Elle se sentait ridicule. Ridicule d'avoir échoué là où toute sa famille avait réussi pendant des siècles. Il était évident que rogue savait que ce nom avait une importance capitale. Dans le cas contraire, Lowyn n'aurait jamais eut à le cacher. Ce Mangemort allait donner cette simple information à son maître. Dans ce cas, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à attaquer. Seulement le ferait-il ? Oserait-il venir jusqu'à Poudlard pour défier Dumbledore ? Lowyn avait des doutes. Son directeur d'école était encore le seul sorcier qui, disait-on, effrayait le mage noir ! C'était donc à ce simple espoir auquel Lowyn s'accrochait.

Elle sortit de son lit, ne sachant plus pour quelle raison y rester. Elle s'habilla sans bruit, jeta un regard envieux à ses amies qui dormaient paisiblement et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle attrapa un de ses livres qui étaient restés sur une table et s'arrêta net dans son geste : elle n'était pas seule. Assis sur le canapé, face au feu mourant de la cheminée, se trouvait Sirius Black. Espérant que sa fatigue ne se voyait pas, la jeune femme se rapprocha. Sirius se faisait déjà suffisamment de soucis à son sujet. Elle ne voulait pas accroître ce sentiment à cause de ses cauchemars incessants. Mais ses peurs s'envolèrent instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. C'était lui qui faisait peur à voir. On aurait dit qu'il avait passé la nuit assis là en attendant que le jour veuille bien se lever.

Après une seconde d'hésitation qu'elle avait passé à l'observer, Lowyn prit place à côté du Gryffondor. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement, les yeux rivés sur le feu, comme si elle n'était pas là ; bien qu'elle soit passé devant lui avant de s'assoir.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette nuit blanche ?

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Lowyn haussa les sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à toutes les réponses sauf celle-là. Face au manque de réaction, Sirius la regarda pour la première fois de ses yeux cernés.

- J'ai trahi un de mes amis.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Remus. J'ai dévoilé son secret à Rogue.

- Pardon ?!? s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif. Et, d'un simple mouvement, créa un champ de protection pour que personne ne puisse surprendre leur conversation.

- J'en pouvais plus de sentir Severus te tourner autour pour tout découvrir à ton sujet. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui. J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Je lui ai parlé du saule cogneur et du tunnel que menait à la cabane hurlante. Je pensais que cela serait considéré comme un accident. A dire vrai, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait eu le courage d'y aller…

Lowyn prit le visage de Sirius entre ses deux mains, l'air paniqué.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. James est allé le retrouver pour le ramener entier. Mais il ne m'a pas donné de détails. J'imagine que je t'ai également déçu. Je n'arrive même pas à te protéger convenablement…

- Excuse moi de te dire ça Sirius, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie jusque là… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir garder mon identité secrète aussi longtemps si tu veux tout savoir. Le seul moyen que tu as de m'aider, est de ne rien dévoiler…

- Bien sûre ! Jamais je ne trahirai ta confiance ! Je préfèrerai mourir ! s'exclama Sirius. Je crois avoir perdu un ami, je ne veux pas non plus te perdre _toi_.

- Trahir un ami pour en sauver un autre n'est pas la solution. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Le problème est que Remus aura bien du mal à te pardonner, car il ne sait pas qui je suis. Donc il ne comprendra pas pourquoi tu l'as fait.

- Je sais.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera pas. Les premiers temps seront difficiles, mais il finira par oublier.

- J'en doute.

Lowyn se leva et d'un geste du poignet, annula son sort.

- Viens manger et profiter du peu de vacances qu'il nous reste.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

A contre cœur, Sirius se leva à la suite de Lowyn.

* * *

Reviews !!?? Merci de me laisser vos remarques ! A trèèèès bientôt pour la suite :)


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Bonjour à tous !!! Voici la suite! Ce chapitre est assez long et donc en deux parties. Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire cette deuxième partie qui est le chapitre 16 intitulé : La chute. Vous allez doucement entrer dans des heures plus sombres mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé combien de chapitres restaient-ils ... Je dirais environt quatre ou cinq... Mais ce n'est qu'une estimation car je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin ... voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en souhaitant que cela vous plaise toujours autant !!

**Disclamer :** Tout apartient à JKRowling, mis à part quelques uns de mes personnages... Je ne fait pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Remerciements : **Je tiens à remercier Helleni, Mini-Yuya, SlyAdept, Rebecca-Black, Ellea BlackRose (et tous ceux qui n'ont pas forcément le temps de poster des Reviews) qui me lisent toujours ou viennent de découvrir ma fic ! Merci pour vos encouragements et votre engouement :)

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le goût de l'avenir**

Les vacances touchèrent à leur fin et nombreux furent les élèves qui revenaient par le Poudlard Express. Sirius était très mal à l'aise face à l'attitude que Remus avait adoptée. L'indifférence. C'était tout ce que Remus témoignait et cela rendait le jeune Black encore plus frustré. Il aurait préféré le voir se mettre en colère, hurler de rage, voir même aller jusqu'à le frapper (même si Remus était loin d'être quelqu'un de violent sous sa forme humaine). Mais là, rien. Pas un regard, pas un mot, rien. Lowyn avait beau dire qu'il suffisait d'un peu de temps, Sirius n'y croyait plus. Il avait définitivement perdu son ami.

Malgré la certitude qu'il avait apportée au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'identité de Lowyn, Severus restait sur la touche. Voldemort ne souhaitait pas que Rogue intervienne dans la suite des événements ; il préférait « prendre les choses en mains ». Le jeune Mangemort ignorait ce que son maître avait bien voulu dire par là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la famille White possédait une longue histoire légendaire. Mais, étrangement, personne ne la connaissait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait plus en savoir qu'il ne voulait le dire et ce devait être pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait s'occuper de la suite.

Beaucoup trop de mystères tournaient autour de cette fille et Severus voulait de plus en plus connaitre la vérité qu'on lui cachait. Mais comment faire ? Son esprit était inviolable. A force de chercher, il avait fini par avoir sa petite idée… Pour cela, il lui faudrait de nouveau se servir des talents cachés de Klaryss : cette Gryffondor au don divinatoire prononcé.

Il passa de nombreuses heures, dans un coin reculé du château, devant son chaudron. Cherchant les bons ingrédients, le juste dosage… Il lui fallait trouver la bonne potion. Et comme il était passé maître dans cet art, il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'une couleur violacée, il introduisit le liquide dans une petite fiole, se demandant comment il allait le lui faire avaler. Une petite conversation avec Klaryss s'imposait…

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin des vacances et rien n'avait changé. Remus continuait d'ignorer Sirius et ce dernier était toujours rongé par le remord. Célia s'était rendue compte de ce changement d'attitude, et ce, même si elle ne faisait pas partie de la maison des Gryffondor.

- Remus, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec Sirius, tenta la Serdaigle.

- Mais non, il ne se passe rien, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Ils étaient tous deux attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est les mensonges. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête.

Elle avait prononcé ces phrases sans aucune colère dans sa voix. On aurait dit une mise en garde qu'il valait mieux prendre très au sérieux. A cet instant, le pouls de Remus s'accéléra. Dans une semaine, il devrait lui mentir pour une nouvelle transformation… Il fit disparaitre cette idée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il souhaitait profiter au maximum de son humanité tant qu'elle était là.

Face au silence du Gryffondor, Célia reprit :

- Tu as le droit de garder tes secrets, je ne veux juste pas de mensonges. Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve ça dommage qu'une si longue amitié puisse s'arrêté comme a du jour au lendemain. Tu dois sûrement avoir une très bonne raison de la faire, ajouta-t-elle face au froncement de sourcils de Remus, mais il faut parfois apprendre à pardonner. Rester dans le passé ne fait que nous empêcher d'avancer. Parfois il vaut mieux laisser le temps au temps.

Sortant de son cours de Divination, Klaryss sentait son estomac qui grondait bruyamment. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne mangerait pas tout de suite. Ces cours de la journée étaient certes terminés mais, Severus Rogue, adossé contre le mur, la regardait avec insistance. S'assurant que personne ne les observait, elle alla à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé il y a des mois de cela, dit le Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse.

- J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir des visions sur Lowyn et ça n'a rien donné ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Elle commença à s'éloigner en pensant que la discussion était close, lorsqu'il la rattrapa par le poignet.

- Cette fois tu n'auras aucun effort à fournir. J'ai mis au point une potion qui décuplera ton pouvoir.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole contenant le fameux liquide.

- Me droguer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se libérant de l'emprise du Mangemort. T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? J'imagine que tu ne l'as même pas testée ! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire ! Qui sait quels effets secondaires cela pourrait donner ?

- Bien. Libre à toi de décider. Mais sache que de ce choix résulte l'avenir de Peter…

- Oh non ! Ca suffit ! Il est hors de question que tu continues comme ça avec ton chantage !

- Comme tu veux…

- C'est un Maraudeur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un doigt accusateur. Tu ne peux rien contre lui ! Ces amis seront toujours là pour lui !

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Klaryss lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en tentant de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Etonné de cette nouvelle rébellion, Severus décida de lui administrer la potion à son insu. Etant donné que Klaryss ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il décida d'utiliser un sort qui augmenterait la concentration et donc les effets du liquide. Il était vrai qu'en ne l'ayant jamais testée, cette potion gardait un certain danger pour son buveur. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé de coopérer ôta toutes limites au Mangemort…

Arrivant à son tour dans la Grande Salle, Severus vida la fiole dans un verre en y ajoutant du jus de citrouille. Une goutte du liquide magique tomba sur la table et commença à y ronger le bois. Il dissimula le verre grâce à ses longues manches de sa robe de sorcier.

Se rapprochant de la table des Gryffondor, où se trouvaient les Maraudeurs et leur compagne respective, Severus sortit sa baguette le plus discrètement possible pour tenter une diversion. La carafe d'eau vacilla dangereusement avant de se renverser sur toute la table. Cela suffit à monopoliser l'attention de tout le monde pendant que Severus échangea le verre de Klaryss avec celui qu'il venait de préparer. Aussitôt fait, il s'éloigna pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et laisser le temps à Klaryss de savourer sa boisson.

Lowyn sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et d'un mouvement du poignet, fit disparaître l'eau que tout le monde s'évertuait à éponger avec des serviettes.

- J'aime ta présence d'esprit Lowyn, dit James tout sourire en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas lui-même pensé à en faire autant.

- Merci, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Ca ne va pas Klaryss ?

La Gryffondor maintenait sa tête entre ses mains enfermant les yeux. Peter lui passa son bras autour des épaules, soudain inquiet.

- Une migraine. Rien de grave.

- Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien, conseilla Lily.

- C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire…

Malgré tout, Klaryss prit quelques nouvelles gorgées jusqu'à ce que le verre soit entièrement vide. Son mal de tête persista tout au long du repas, mais la jeune fille n'ajouta rien à ce propos. Une bonne nuit de sommeil était le meilleur remède. C'est ainsi qu'elle regagna son dortoir et s'endormie aussitôt couchée.

Le lendemain matin, James était dans une forma olympique. Un match de Quidditch déterminant se déroulait le matin même. Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle. L'équipe adverse n'inquiétait pas le jeune Potter mais il leur fallait gagner un maximum de points pour conserver leur avance qu'ils avaient prise sur les Serpentard. S'attardant à la fenêtre de son dortoir, James vérifia si les conditions météorologiques étaient bonnes. Un temps sec et ensoleillé semblait s'annoncer. Euphorique, il ne ménagea pas ses amis dans sa façon de les réveiller ! Criant à tue-tête, il alla même jusqu'à voler la couverture sous laquelle Peter venait de disparaître.

Sirius, qui était loin d'être matinal, sauta de son lit et se mit à courir après James. Ce dernier sortit du dortoir, toujours suivi de Sirius, et leur cavalcade se termina dans l'escalier en colimaçon où ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Lowyn, sagement assise dans un canapé en lisant, haussa un sourcil en découvrant les deux Maraudeurs sur le sol dans une position douteuse.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tout le monde descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Les migraines de Klaryss semblaient s'être calmées, mais une étrange impression continuait de l'habiter.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Peter.

- Oui. Mais j'ai tout de même fait un rêve étrange. J'ai rêvé que je n'aurai pas mes ASPICs. Enfin, que je ne passais pas les épreuves car je quittais l'école beaucoup plus tôt…

- Dis-le tout de suite que tu veux nous abandonner ! s'exclama James.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je n'ai pas l'intention que cela se produise ! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Elle termina sa phrase à mi-mot. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne distinguait plus ce qui était face à elle. Des images d'un tout autre registre apparurent. _Elle ne voyait plus qu'un tableau. Un tableau identique à celui qui indiquait les résultats d'un match de Quidditch. Deux chiffres y étaient indiqués : 210 et 50. L'un rouge, l'autre jaune ; ce qui devait être les résultats d'un match Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle._

Klaryss cligna des yeux. Certaines personnes la regardaient d'un air étrange.

- Ne t'en fais pas James, dit-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de voir. Vous gagnerez 210 à 50 soit, 160 points d'avance.

- Et… comment tu sais ça ? demanda lentement le jeune Potter.

Il était de ceux qui ont la certitude de tenir son destin bien en main. Pour lui, son avenir dépendait de ses propres choix qu'il était libre de faire ou de changer à tout loisir.

- Je n'sais pas vraiment, c'est bizarre. J'ai eu comme un flash. Je viens de voir le tableau des résultats. Tout me semblait si réel ! Je sens que ça va se produire…

- Mouais… On verra ça. Maintenant, ce résultat que tu viens de me donner est devenu mon nouveau record à battre !!

Plus déterminé que jamais, James se leva et couru presque pour se préparer au match.

- C'est quand même étrange que tu ais eu une vision d'avenir, souligna Lily. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir vu ce même résultat auparavant ? Jusque là tu ne faisais que pressentir le passé et l'histoire des gens…

- Je sais. Mais là, c'était vraiment une vision et je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir vu ça avant… Mon pouvoir a peut-être évolué. J'en parlerai à ma prof de divination.

- Oui. A condition que Gryffondor gagne bien 210 à 50 contre Poufsouffle ! rappela Alice. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, Frank avait vraiment envie de remporter ce match…

Lowyn fut la seule à ne pas prendre part à la conversation. Elle n'avait fait qu'écouter, redoutant de devoir finir par prendre ses distances avec Klaryss.

Tout le monde se plaça dans les gradins pour acclamer les joueurs. Lowyn prit la précaution de s'éloigner le plus possible de Klaryss. Après cette _vision_, Lowyn aurait préféré retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais elle avait promis à Sirius de le regarder jouer. Car, lui aussi faisait parti de l'équipe en tant que batteur : une façon pour lui d'extérioriser sa colère. Lowyn savait qu'il jouerait bien car, selon Sirius, c'était à cause de Severus si Remus restait muet. Mais au fond de lui, le jeune Black s'en voulait de toute cette histoire.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain sous les applaudissements, ce qui sortit Lowyn de ses pensées. Chacun monta sur son balai et fit un tour de terrain. Sirius passa devant Lowyn et lui fit un clin d'œil ; elle lui répondit d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Chaque joueur prit sa position, formant ainsi un cercle au centre du terrain. Le souaffle fut lancé par l'arbitre et le match commença. James se mit à voler au dessus de tous pour tenter de repérer le vif d'or avant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, mais il n'avait pas pour objectif de s'en saisir dès qu'il le verrait. Il souhaitait en éloigner le Poufsouffle le plus longtemps possible, afin de laisser ses poursuiveurs marquer un maximum de points.

Sirius s'attaquait déjà aux cogards en les dirigeants contre l'équipe adverse qui les évitait tant bien que mal. Bien qu'il ne souhaita blesser personne, le jeune Black ne ménageait pas ses coups et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Le souaffle, quant à lui, passait de mains en mains entre différents poursuiveurs et traversa une fois ou deux les différents cercles d'or qui servaient de buts.

Le temps passait et les balles allaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Cet à cet instant précis que tout bascula. Le score était de 60 à 50 pour Gryffondor, mais James ne pouvait plus faire durer le match au risque de le perdre. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, cette fois-ci, ne se laissa pas influencer par les soudaines accélérations de James. Il en était sûr, il voyait le vif d'or voler au raz du sol. Descendant en piqué, il utilisa toute la puissance que son balai pouvait lui fournir pour tenter d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Sortant de nulle part, James arriva juste devant son adversaire pour se saisir du vif d'or. Après le souffle qu'avait retenu le publique, suivit des cris de joie principalement poussés par les Gryffondor ; d'autres élèves applaudirent également, plus pour manifester leur émerveillement face à l'habileté du jeune Potter.

C'est avec effroi que Lowyn regarda le score final : 210 à 50 pour Gryffondor. Sans perdre une minute, elle se leva parmi la foule et disparut le plus discrètement possible. Ce fut après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles l'euphorie générale se dissipa, que de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers une Klaryss rougissant face à tant d'attention.

Severus qui avait eu vent de la prédiction, s'étonna du résultat. L'avenir. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La potion devait simplement intensifier ses pouvoirs de perception, pas les modifier… Mais il ne fut pas déçu pour autant. L'avenir. Cela pourrait être un atout non négligeable pour briller aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou peut-être, pour garder une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il décida de ne pas intervenir. C'était trop tôt. Il souhaitait d'abord découvrir comment allait évoluer ce don de voyance. C'est avec un sourire mauvais, assis au milieu de la foule, qu'il ne lâcha pas Klaryss des yeux.

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans incident ni autres prédictions. Klaryss n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : parler de ce nouveau pouvoir à son professeur de divination. Elle était à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Excitée de découvrir l'étendue de ses nouveaux talents. Anxieuse en repensant à la petite conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Severus. Etait-ce une coïncidence si ses pouvoirs étaient apparus le lendemain de la proposition de ce sale Serpentard ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à voir l'avenir ? A priori, aucun. Si Severus venait un matin lui demander un compte-rendu de ce qu'elle voyait, rien ne l'obligeait à dire la vérité ! Peut-être même que si elle apprenait à bien se servir de son pouvoir, elle _verrait_ comment l'éviter.

Mais elle n'en était pas là. Peut-être était-ce juste la première et dernière fois. Les grands Oracles étaient réputés pour leurs visions intempestives. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Klaryss ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer voir l'avenir toutes les trois minutes. Un sentiment de pouvoir l'envahie. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait le nier, un mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait plus.

Une fois le week-end écoulé, une nouvelle semaine de cours commença. Les Gryffondor de septième année s'étaient tous retrouvés avec les Serdaigle pour un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur leur donna un devoir à rendre pour la fin de l'heure et chacun s'appliqua soigneusement sur son parchemin. _Klaryss leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et sursauta en voyant un hibou s'écraser contre la vitre, puis glisser tout du long jusqu'à disparaître._ Peter qui était assis à côté d'elle posa sa main sur son poignet. Elle cligna des yeux avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vision.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Peter, inquiet.

- Encore une vision, confia-t-elle. Je…

- S'il vous plait ! intervint leur professeur. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en devoir ? Allez-y, faites-nous partager votre conversation.

- Je…, non Monsieur. Je vous promets de ne plus rien dire.

- Dites-moi de quoi vous parliez ou vous sortez tous les deux de ma salle.

- Je… j'ai eu une vision, soupira Klaryss en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

- D'un hibou s'écrasant contre la vitre.

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire, excepté Lowyn.

Tout le monde s'arrêta net dans ses gloussements lorsqu'un hibou s'écrasa contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Les élèves ainsi que leur professeur, bien que prévenus, se mirent tous à sursauter au même instant.

Même si le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était plus que troublé du talent de Klaryss, il redemanda à la classe de continuer à travailler sans rien ajouter. Et, pour la première fois de l'année, Lowyn rendit un devoir inachevé. Dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre, elle fut la première à se lever puis quitter la salle.

Klaryss n'alla pas déjeuner ce jour-là. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa classe de divination ; elle voulait à tout prix en savoir plus sur ses nouvelles capacités de vision. Son professeur n'était pas encore parti manger et Klaryss insista suffisamment pour pouvoir lui parler rapidement. Après avoir rapporté les faits dans le détail, le professeur s'étonna d'une telle évolution. Selon cette voyante, voir le futur était une chose que Klaryss n'aurait jamais pu faire. Une évolution passéiste semblait plus probable. Puis elle tenta de rassurer son élève en soulignant que la voyance n'était pas une science exacte et qu'il y avait des personnes bien plus expertes qu'elle dans ce domaine. Mais toutes ces phrases ne purent remonter le moral de Klaryss. Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour penser que cette évolution était spontanée, surtout après les menaces qu'avait faites Severus ?

Ce soir-là, la jeune fille alla directement se coucher sans manger. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et ne souhaitait pas sentir tous les regards se poser sur elle durant le diner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer l'esprit qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Ce fut le premier soir que Klaryss passa sans Peter à Poudlard depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

- Klaryss ? Klaryss ?!

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un secouait la jeune sorcière. Elle sortit avec difficulté de son lourd sommeil. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et croisa des yeux verts. Ils étaient si beaux_. Et le visage de Lily se transforma en un autre. Plus jeune encore avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, mais toujours ces mêmes yeux. Cette coiffure peu commune rappela quelqu'un à Klaryss. Un certain Potter…_

Fermant les yeux, la jeune voyante comprenait enfin ce que lui disait son amie :

- Tu vas être en retard ! On a cours dans un quart d'heure !!

- Je viens de voir ton fils, annonça Klaryss tout sourire.

- Dépêche-toi tu… quoi ?!

- Il aura tes yeux.

- Mais, comment tu…

- Là à l'instant, à travers tes yeux. Il aura la même tignasse que son père…

Lily ne répondit pas, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ainsi donc, son avenir avec James était déjà tout tracé. Un fils…

- Bon sang ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! s'exclama Klaryss en sautant hors de son lit.

Une fois prêtes les deux jeunes filles coururent dans les couloirs pour éviter d'être trop en retard. Durant le reste de la journée, Lily se surprit à griffonner quelques prénoms sur les bords de son parchemin.

Ce futur enfant ne voulait plus quitter l'esprit de la préfète en chef. Assise auprès du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lily fredonnait une berceuse. Un fils… Sa relation avec James était bien trop récente pour qu'elle ait pu songer à la prochaine _étape_. Il était évident qu'ils s'installeraient ensemble après leur dernière année à Poudlard. Et ensuite ? James oserait-il la demander en mariage ? Et cet enfant, quand naîtrait-il ? Ce fut donc avec patience que Lily devait attendre son avenir.

- Je te trouve bien pensive, dit James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je suis en effet assez troublée, confessa Lily.

- Je croyais être le seul à te faire cet effet là !

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de poursuivre :

- C'est la dernière vision de Klaryss qui me trouble.

- Le hibou ?

- Non. Elle en a eu une autre à mon sujet ce matin. Ou plutôt à notre sujet…

James déglutit avec difficulté.

- Notre fils James.

Ne voulant pas effacer sa joie par une réaction trop surprise de la part de James, Lily préféra se blottir dans ses bras sans oser regarder son visage. Le jeune Potter avait en effet une expression très étonnée. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il ne se voyait pas du tout être le père d'un enfant. Son enfant. Non. Il n'était pas prêt. Il jeta un œil au visage éblouissant de Lily. Elle semblait se voir maman. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la même réaction qu'elle ? Il s'était toujours vu vivre avec Lily. Elle étant sa femme. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Jamais il n'avait imaginé fonder une famille et il espérait que cette idée d'avenir ne s'attarderait pas trop longtemps dans l'esprit de la jeune Evans.

Il arriva à changer de conversation sur des banalités et Lily ne fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que James voulait éviter le sujet.

Le lendemain, James prit Sirius à part et lui confia ses doutes :

- Dis. Tu te vois père toi ?

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis, après un long silence, répondit :

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je ne crois sincèrement pas que ce soit le bon moment avec Lowyn…

- …

- Pourquoi cette question ? Lily pense que c'est le moment ? demanda Sirius qui avait du mal à imaginer la préfète en chef pouponner un bébé à Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense. J'ai esquivé le sujet… C'est Klaryss qui a encore eu une vision. Et comme tout ce qu'elle voit se réalise le jour même, je me suis dit que c'était pour bientôt…

- T'en fais pas Cornedrue ! T'as au minimum neuf mois d'attente avant que ça n'arrive ! Et puis de toute façon, vous vous protégez ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le faire…

- Sois franc avec elle, même si ça te fait peur. Dis-lui que tu ne te sens pas prêt. Mais ne lui dit surtout pas que ça te fait peur, sinon tu lui feras du mal…

Ce soir-là, Klaryss était confortablement installée dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle était à bout de forces. Elle dormait pourtant d'un sommeil de plomb et ce, pendant de nombreuses heures. La semaine de cours touchait à sa fin et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis sa toute première vision. Etait-ce ces flash d'avenir qui l'a privaient de toutes ces forces ?

Son esprit vagabonda ça et là. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était en train de fixer Remus avec insistance. Celui-ci jouait aux échecs avec Peter et semblait apprécier ses victoires incessantes.

_C'est alors que Klaryss vit Remus. Il avait changé. Ses traits étaient plus prononcés, traduisant ainsi une intense fatigue : l'usure des années. Une larme partit d'un de ces yeux cernés pour couler le long de sa joue. Là, contre toute attente, Remus prononça une phrase :_

_- Jamais je ne ma le pardonnerai…_

Klaryss cligna des yeux. Une intense migraine l'a pris. Portant ses mains jusqu'à son visage, la jeune fille se massa les tempes.

- Ca va ? demanda la voix inquiète de Peter.

Il se rendait bien compte que depuis l'apparition des toutes ces visions, Klaryss allait de plus en plus mal. Il lui avait souvent proposé de passer à l'infirmerie mais en vain. La Gryffondor refusait d'être examinée. Selon elle, elle n'était pas malade, il fallait juste qu'elle apprenne à gérer seule son nouveau pouvoir :

La Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage tout aussi inquiet de Remus. Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de détourner son regard en murmurant :

- Rien de grave. Juste une migraine…

Ce fut la première fois que Klaryss ne partagea pas l'une de ses visions.

James était rassuré. Il avait maladroitement lancé la conversation sur son enfant avec Lily et la réponse lui convenait au mieux :

- Maintenant ? Non James. Je t'ai simplement dit que l'idée était réaliste. Oui je me vois maman et ce, même si cela devait arriver demain… Mais je sais également être raisonnable. En période de guerre, je veux que notre enfant arrive quand notre situation sera la plus sûre pour lui ! Par contre, j'estime avoir le droit de m'imaginer le prendre dans mes bras… pas toi ?

- Oui. Enfin,… il faut dire que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… C'est plus un truc de fille ça : décider du prénom, se voir vivre le jour de son mariage dans les moindres détails…

- Le prénom…, coupa Lily soudain pensive. Que penses-tu de Harry ?

James se mit à rire :

- Donne-moi déjà le temps de me préparer à l'idée d'être un jour père et en échange je te laisse choisir le prénom !

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Lily murmura :

- Harry Potter. Ca sonne bien…

Les jours passaient et Klaryss gardait son esprit hanté par sa dernière vision. Comment est-ce que ce jeune Remus souriant pourrait-il un jour devenir l'homme usé par les années et si déformé par la tristesse et le remord ? Et surtout, que devait-elle faire ? Jusque là, elle avait gardé le silence. Devait-elle vraiment prévenir le Maraudeur de son avenir sinistre ? Et le prévenir de quoi ? Peut-être était-ce un simple instant de sa vie future où il perdait espoir. Et après… James par exemple avait connu cette année son heure sombre et, aujourd'hui, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Ce fut lorsque Klaryss croisa Remus et Célia s'embrassant tendrement dans un des couloirs de l'école qu'elle décida de garder cette vision secrète. A quoi bon gâcher son bonheur d'aujourd'hui avec des problèmes de demain ?

Klaryss prit place dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor et, sans s'en rendre compte, commença à observer les autres élèves présents dans la pièce. Elle se sentait à part, comme la spectatrice d'une pièce de théâtre qui se jouait devant elle.

Bientôt, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer Lowyn, suivie de près par Sirius. Pendant un bref instant, Lowyn croisa le regard vide d'expression de Klaryss et rompit aussitôt le contact visuel. Elle fit demi-tour et entra en collision avec Sirius.

- Euh… Tout compte fait, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, s'excusa-t-elle.

Le sorcier parcourut la salle du regard et comprit se revirement lorsqu'il vit Klaryss qui les observaient.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt me suivre dans le parc ? On pourra parler plus aisément, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sans ajouter un mot, Lowyn prit la direction du Hall d'entrée pour ensuite retrouver le lac.

- Tu compte l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? demanda Sirius après l'avoir rejoint.

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Ce sont des visions d'avenir qu'elle a et toi, c'est ton passé que tu cherche à cacher. Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que sera mon avenir, dit-elle avec une légère pointe de frayeur dans la voix.

- Hey, je suis là, tenta de rassurer Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser affronter ton avenir seule…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lowyn White, mais Sirius n'en saurait jamais rien. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que son avenir, déjà tout tracé, se déroulerait loin de lui…

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis cruelle !! Niak niak !! A bietôt pour la suite !!

**Reviews ??**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais je suis bien décidée à terminer tout ça rapidement ! Voici donc la suite et deuxième partie du précédent chapitre. Je vous laisse savourer tout ça :) C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit auparavant !

**Disclamer :** Tout apartient à JKRowling, mis à part quelques uns de mes personnages... Je ne fait pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Remerciements : **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont continué ou découvert ma fic récemment. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et surtout pour continuer à me lire ! Merci à PatmolDH, Rebecca-Black, BlackClaire, Tenaan et Lora**, **Mini-Yuya, MP, Ichina63 et bien d'autres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La Chute

Le mois de Février laissa place à celui de Mars et Severus commença à penser qu'il avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Klaryss pour s'habituer à son nouveau pouvoir. Il était désormais temps d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait vu et également de lui rappeler sa mission première.

Pour cela, il devait lui parler seul à seul et le moment idéal était à sa sortie de cours de Divination. Elle marchait lentement, les yeux plongés dans son livre dédié à la voyance. Severus l'a pris sans ménagement par le bras pour la faire entrer dans une salle de classe sombre et vide.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Klaryss plus surprise qu'autre chose.

- Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as vu, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Klaryss ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la jeune fille se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rompre le contact. Elle était là, impuissante, sentant Rogue fouiller dans son esprit, sans savoir comment faire pour l'arrêter…

Quand soudain, il ferma les yeux et recula de quelques pas en titubant quelque peu. Une image resta gravée dans sa mémoire : celle d'une Lily maman d'un petit garçon aussi brun qu'un élève bien connu de Poudlard. Il s'était attendu à découvrir des images de Lowyn White montrant d'où venaient ses pouvoirs et confirmant la légende… Et au lieu de cela, il vit la seule femme pour laquelle il n'eut jamais des sentiments devenir, dans l'avenir, maman avec un autre.

Face à cet instant d'hésitation, Klaryss commença à se diriger vers la porte. Severus reprit contenance et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras. Il devait agir. Les visions de Klaryss portaient désormais sur un avenir lointain, plus seulement sur des résultats de match… Si jamais elle apprenait des choses sur lui…

- Je sais ce que tu attends de moi mais je ne peux pas. Je ne contrôle pas mes visions…

- Ces visions sont bien trop dangereuses pour que tu ailles les répéter à tout le monde, déclara Rogue en resserrant son emprise. Désormais, je serai le seul à qui tu pourras les révéler.

Il agita sa baguette sans prononcer le moindre mot. Klaryss ressentit une chaleur brûlante à sa gorge et à ses mains. La douleur devint suffisamment forte pour la clouer au sol. Une dernière fois, Rogue lui ordonna de se concentrer sur Lowyn, puis il quitta la pièce en laissant seule la Gryffondor écrasée pas la douleur.

Les heures passaient et Klaryss étaient toujours étendue sur le sol. Elle n'avait plus la moindre notion du temps ou de l'espace qui l'entourait. Ayant l'impression de flotter dans un bain d'eau brûlante, la douleur s'estompait peu à peu.

Peter était inquiet de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Klaryss. Jamais elle n'avait omis de le prévenir les rares fois où elle préférait louper le repas pour mieux réviser. Bibliothèque, Grande Salle, salle commune… Elle restait introuvable. Ce fut en fin d'après-midi qu'il se décida à utiliser la carte du Maraudeur pour la localiser. Elle semblait se trouver dans une salle de classe habituellement inoccupée.

Il fit au plus vite pour la rejoindre. Poussant la porte, le spectacle sous ses yeux le figea : ce fut une Klaryss à demi consciente qui était allongée sur le sol. Les yeux mi-clos, ses mains fixées à sa gorge, elle semblait à peine respirer. Criant son nom, Peter accouru vers elle et la saisit dans ses bras. Les paupières de Klaryss vacillèrent légèrement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as eu une autre vision ?

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement la bouche pour tenter d'articuler quelque chose, mais en vain. Aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Elle renouvela l'expérience qui n'eut guère plus de succès. Réalisant quelle faculté Klaryss venait de perdre, des larmes de colères se mirent à quitter ses yeux.

- Ne pleur pas, murmura Peter tout aussi effrayé qu'elle. Je suis là. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Klaryss dut prendre appui sur le Gryffondor pour pouvoir se redresser. Elle tenait à peine debout et Peter fit attention de ne pas la brusquer en parcourant les couloirs. Lily croisa leur chemin et s'inquiéta de voir son amie qui ne pouvait plus marcher seule.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol d'une classe vide.

Lily se servit de sa baguette pour faire apparaître un brancard. Ce fut heureux car Peter était à bout de force. Doucement, ils allongèrent la jeune fille muette. Lily essuya les dernières larmes coulant sur les joues de Klaryss et leurs yeux se croisèrent…

_Un autre visage de Lily apparut. Elle ne semblait pas tellement plus âgée qu'à ce jour, mais la peur déformait ses traits. Elle fermait les yeux en murmurant des mots dans un ancien langage de l'ancienne Magie. On aurait dit qu'elle pressait quelque chose tout contre elle quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant ses beaux yeux verts au regard terrifié. Elle laissa tomber dans un lit l'enfant qu'elle protégeait et resta devant lui les bras écartés._

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!_

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

_- C'est mon dernier avertissement…_

_- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

_Une lumière verte aveuglante prédomina. Et le visage de Lily apparut de nouveau. Là, sur le sol, la jeune maman était immobile les yeux ouverts et vidés de toute vie._

Klaryss voulu chasser cette dernière image de sa tête. Elle s'agita sur son brancard et fini par en tomber. Une fois étendue sur le sol froid du couloir, elle se mit à trembler en libérant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas croire en la mort si proche de son amie. Peter et Lily firent de leur mieux pour calmer leur amie. Ils la replacèrent tant bien que mal sur le brancard en évitant de croiser son regard.

- On aurait dit qu'elle faisait une crise, précisa Lily à l'infirmière de l'école.

Klaryss semblait dormir paisiblement, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, grâce à une potion de sommeil dont Mme Pomfresh avait le secret. Peter ne cessait de jeter des regards dans sa direction s'attendant à une nouvelle série de convulsions. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Les choses avaient empiré pour Klaryss et il n'avait rien fait. Il aurait dû forcer la jeune voyante à rendre visite à l'infirmière plus tôt. Il était convaincu que, prise en charge à temps, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais non. Pendant des semaines, Klaryss n'avait pas arrêté de dire que c'était un don et qu'il lui fallait faire des efforts pour le maîtriser. Mais Peter avait toujours senti se pouvoir comme étant maléfique : une malédiction. Une force contre laquelle il devait lutter à n'importe quel prix pour ne pas perdre celle qu'il aimait…

Peter fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par la parole de Mme Pomfresh :

- …Elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de repos. Et ça, c'est une chose dont je peux m'occuper. Maintenant, c'est son mutisme qui m'interpelle. Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce qu'elle a pu perdre l'usage de sa voix. On en saura peut-être plus quand elle se réveillera. Il s'agit peut-être d'une question psychologique. Peut-être n'accepte-t-elle plus ce qu'elle voit et que son inconscient lui interdit de faire des révélations. Je souhaite sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas, car je serai incapable de la soigner ici.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda subitement Peter, en redoutant la réponse.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il faudra la transférer à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Klaryss récupéra de sa fatigue du mieux qu'elle put grâce à un sommeil forcé par la magie. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Une douce chaleur parcourait la peau de ses bras. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se mit à battre des paupières pour mieux observer le soleil qui donnait à travers la fenêtre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle tourna la tête et vit Peter endormi sur une chaise en lui tenant la main. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard. L'atroce vision de Lily lui revint en mémoire et elle était effrayée à l'idée d'en avoir une autre.

La jeune fille avait dû remuer quelque peu, car Peter se réveilla.

- Klaryss. Tu vas bien ?

Les yeux clos, elle lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Hochement qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un acquiescement.

- Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Elle n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle savait qu'après ce que lui avait fait Rogue, cela ne servirait à rien. Peter était déçu, mais il garda quand même un vague espoir. Il lui tendit un parchemin et une plume en murmurant :

- Peut-être que comme ça…

Klaryss ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre en regardant ce qu'il lui avait posé sur son lit. Elle n'y avait pas songé. Peut-être cela pouvait-il marcher… Elle l'espérait plus que tout.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, posa le parchemin bien à plat sur ses jambes, ouvrit un petit encrier qu'il venait de lui donner et y trempa doucement la pointe de sa plume. Sans un regard à Peter, elle approcha la plume du parchemin, retenant son souffle. Soudain, sa main se mit à faire de grands gestes en tout sens. La plume se brisa et aucune goutte d'encre ne vint tacher le bout de parchemin. Prise de colère, Klaryss attrapa le tout et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ainsi donc, Rogue avait pensé à tout…

Peter était très surpris face à cette crise de colère. Il avait toujours connu Klaryss d'un calme inégalable, jamais elle n'avait élevé un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il se rendit compte à quel point cette situation la perturbait. Mais il fallait que cela cesse…

- Klaryss écoute-moi, commença Peter d'une voix grave.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui pour la première fois. Elle évitait toujours son regard mais elle sentait le sérieux qui émanait de lui elle l'écouta donc avec la plus grande attention.

- Je sais que ce que tu vis en se moment doit être très difficile à gérer. Et, aussi dur que ce soit, je te demande de ne pas laisser transparaitre cette souffrance.

Elle eut un geste de recul. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais crois-moi, ne laisse rien transparaitre. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire, personne ne sait ce que tu as… Et… Si tu ne te rétablis pas de toi-même, ils t'enverront à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste…

Un silence pesant que Klaryss ne pouvait briser, s'installa. Une folle. Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Tous autant qu'ils étaient la prenaient pour une folle qu'il fallait enfermer ! Elle ne put retenir des larmes en réalisant ce que Rogue avait fait d'elle, une folle… Elle sentit Peter qui s'était assis près d'elle et la serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait entre ses bras.

- Je suis là mon amour, je suis là, murmura-t-il. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela redevienne comme avant…

Mme Pomfresh dut se résoudre à laisser Klaryss quitter l'infirmerie. Malgré son mutisme, elle était capable de se déplacer seule et semblait bien mieux reposée qu'en arrivant. Elle lui demanda simplement de repasser la voir au premier signe de faiblesse.

Klaryss prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame. Nombreux furent les élèves présents dans la salle commune en ce vendredi soir. Elle rassembla tout son courage et s'avança sous le regard des autres qui la fixaient comme une bête curieuse. Elle aperçut Lily, assise auprès de James, non loin de la cheminée. La jeune Evans était partagée entre l'envie d'aller retrouver son amie ou de la laisser seule. Elle se remémora la crise qu'avait eue Klaryss auprès d'elle et se simple souvenir la dissuada de tout contact. La jeune Bedelt, quant à elle, fit demi-tour souhaitant quitter les lieux. Mais Peter l'a prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis là. N'ais pas peur.

En prononçant ses mots, son regard croisa celui de Lily et il comprit où était le problème.

- Suis-moi. On va monter dans mon dortoir.

Dans cette pièce, ils ne seraient dérangés par personne. James passait ses nuits avec Lily dans la chambre de Préfet en Chef et Remus faisait de même avec Célia (en dehors des nuits de pleine lune). Il ne restait plus que Sirius qui trouvait de nombreuses combines pour se retrouver seul avec Lowyn. Peter ignorait où il allait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Fermant les rideaux de son lit à Baldaquin, il se dit qu'il passerait des nuits tranquilles avec Klaryss et que cela pourrait grandement l'aider.

Au milieu de la nuit, Klaryss ressentit une soif dévorante lui brûler les lèvres. Jugeant qu'il n'était pas utile de réveiller Peter, elle se leva sans un bruit et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle s'approcha d'une carafe d'eau mise à disposition des élèves et commença à se servir un verre. Elle pensait être seule, c'est pourquoi elle sursauta, renversa son verre et se retourna vivement lorsqu'Alice l'interpella :

- Klaryss ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

_Le visage d'Alice se changea en un autre à peine plus âgé, mais déformé par la souffrance._

_- Dis-nous où il est, ordonna la voix d'une femme. Tu en veux encore c'est ça ? Endoloris !_

_Alice poussa un hurlement déchirant et ce cri fut bientôt accompagné de celui d'un homme qui se tordait tout autant de douleur sur le sol. Les cris avaient beau retentir, les corps se plier de souffrance… Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter la douleur. Seule l'envie de mourir prit le dessus dans leurs esprits. _

Le corps de Klaryss se mit à se convulser. Ecroulée sur le sol, la jeune fille ne pouvait se débarrasser de ces atroces images qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ressentait la souffrance et souhaita que la mort vienne la chercher à son tour. Affolée, Alice tenta de stabiliser la jeune fille et l'appelant plusieurs fois par son prénom. Alerté par les cris, Peter se leva en sursaut et descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Il s'assit auprès de Klaryss et l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Klaryss, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Respire avec moi !

Elle était là, entre ses bras, le dos collé au torse du jeune Gryffondor. Elle se concentra tant bien que mal sur cette voix lointaine qui s'adressait à elle. Les violentes images de sa précédente vision s'estompèrent peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle calait sa respiration au même rythme que celle de Peter.

- C'est bien. Calme-toi, respire avec moi ! Respire avec moi !

Quelques années auparavant, Klaryss avait appris cette méthode pour calmer ses quelques crises d'asthme avec Peter. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que cette méthode était tout aussi efficace pour la calmer d'une vision. Après plusieurs longues minutes, la respiration de la jeune fille ne fut plus qu'un doux sifflement. Alice qui avait assisté à cette scène, était choquée par l'état de son amie.

- Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, annonça Alice.

- Non. Tout va bien maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller, affirma Peter.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! Est-ce que tu as vu dans quel état se trouve ta copine ? Tu ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Si jamais ça s'apprend qu'elle va mal, ils voudront l'envoyer directement à Ste Mangouste ! Elle n'est pas folle, elle ne doit pas y aller !

- Ce n'est plus une question de folie, mais de soin. Tu ne peux pas veiller constamment sur elle ! Il lui faut voir des spécialistes !

- Mais je ne veux pas la perdre ! hurla Peter.

- Je vois. Tu agis par pur égoïsme…

- Ecoute. Regarde-la. Elle est aussi ton amie. Laisse-lui une chance. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de la guérir, mais pas en l'enfermant dans une chambre de deux mètres sur trois. C'est de Klaryss dont on parle. Je l'a connais. Et crois-moi, l'enfermer à l'hôpital est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaiterait vivre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde espoir au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours.

- N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Je ne peux pas supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Alice regarda son amie avant de prendre une décision.

- Je ne dirais rien, mais à une seule condition. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais je veux qu'elle aille mieux dès demain. Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que je la vois faire une crise de ce genre, je l'emmène moi-même à l'infirmerie !

- Merci Alice ! Merci mille fois !

- Tache de ne pas me faire regretter cette décision !

Alice monta dans son dortoir, laissant Peter seul avec ses idées sombres.

Pendant que Klaryss tentait de se reposer le reste de la nuit, Peter resta éveillé afin de trouver une solution. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ces visions. C'est pourquoi il chercha une idée pour les rendre plus vivables. Il ignorait complètement pour quelle raison Klaryss réagissait aussi violemment face à l'avenir qu'elle voyait. Mais il se doutait que cela n'était pas sans douleur. Il lui fallait donc trouver le nécessaire pour atténuer cette souffrance.

L'aube se leva et il l'a senti remuer à ses côtés. Il conseilla à la jeune fille de rester toute la matinée au lit avec les rideaux fermés. Il s'habilla et, prenant quelques livres avec lui, se dirigea vers les cachots pour y préparer une potion. Il s'inspira d'élixirs déjà connus pour créer son propre breuvage. Il devait intensifier les effets pour être sûr que cela fonctionnerait.

Après quelques heures de préparation, il rejoignit la jeune fille dans le dortoir.

- Tiens. Je viens de la préparer, annonça Peter en lui tendant une petite fiole. J'espère que ça va marcher. Tu ne devrais plus ressentir de douleur avec ça !

Klaryss prit la potion entre ses mains, d'un air hésitant. Elle ne doutait pas des talents de Peter pour ce qui était de la préparation des potions mais, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Lily pour les potions mais crois moi, j'ai mis du cœur à l'ouvrage ! J'ai pris mon temps de bien suivre les indications et de faire comme il faut. Je trouve que c'est même plus simple de travailler sans avoir un prof derrière ton dos pour regarder tout tes moindres gestes. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas essayer. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en magie, je suis loin d'être un grand sorcier, ajouta Peter en baissant la tête.

Klaryss posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Et comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait une entière confiance en lui, elle oublia son instinct et avala la potion en deux gorgées. Elle ressentit instantanément une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps et, bientôt, sa migraine disparue. Elle eut un sourire pour la première fois depuis de longs jours. Reprenant espoir, Peter annonça qu'il avait préparé une dizaine de fioles.

Lors du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Alice se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir agit comme une amie envers Klaryss. Céder au caprice de Peter n'était pas la meilleure solution selon elle. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille s'installant à la table des Gryffondor pour le repas. Elle resta à l'écart avec Peter, mais elle semblait vraiment en bon état de santé. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer un seul instant qu'elle eut souffert d'une crise de démence la nuit dernière. Croisant les doigts pour que cela dur, elle tenta de ne pas trop la fixer du regard. Qu'avait-elle vu ? C'était une question inévitable qui ne cessait de la hanter.

Lowyn entra dans la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta net lorsque son regard tomba sur Klaryss qui s'était attablée avec Peter et commençait tout juste son repas. Lowyn ne prit pas le temps d'en apprendre d'avantage qu'elle fit aussitôt demi-tour. Sirius, qui l'a suivait, eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Klaryss pour comprendre le soudain changement de direction de Lowyn. Il fit à son tour marche arrière en annonçant :

- C'est bon j'ai compris. On va chercher à manger en cuisine !

Dès la reprise des cours, tout le monde se rendit compte du changement d'état de Klaryss. Mis à part son mutisme, la jeune fille se comportait comme des mois auparavant. Elle souriait et se sentait légère. Toutes les affreuses images qu'elle avait pu voir lors de ses précédentes visions ne semblaient plus appartenir qu'à un mauvais rêve. La seule condition était de prendre constamment la potion. Durant ces trois jours de cours, elle avait déjà bu la moitié des fioles préparées par Peter. Au moindre signe de changement, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à user de ce breuvage magique.

Un soir dans la salle commune, les élèves de Gryffondor de septième année s'étaient réunis autour du feu. Peter et Klaryss venaient de quitter leurs amis pour se réfugier dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

- Je suis contente de la voir sourire de nouveau, dit Lily calée dans les bras de James.

- Oui on dirait que toutes ces visions c'est du passé ! ajouta ce-dernier.

- J'espère que ça va durer, dit Alice en commençant à se ronger les ongles.

- Ca devrait durer, confirma Lowyn qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur son livre. A condition qu'elle continue à se droguer…

- Quoi ? s'exclama son entourage.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Lily, agacée par de tels propos.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué son regard vitreux ? En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas. On ne peut pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain sans prendre quelque chose.

- Ha oui ? Et comment as-tu pu remarquer une telle chose toi qui passe ton temps à l'éviter en changeant constamment de pièce ? rétorqua Lily qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

Lowyn leva les yeux de son livre pour annoncer :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne me voit pas que je ne sais pas observer.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius décida de passer dans le dortoir pour y récupérer un de ses livres de cours. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'y avait pas dormi mais, d'une part, il préférait être auprès de Lowyn tant qu'il le pouvait et, d'autre part, il savait bien que Klaryss avait besoin de tranquillité avec Peter. Il avait su respecter ça durant cette dernière semaine, mais il était difficile de s'organiser pour toujours avoir toutes ses affaires de cours avec soi.

Il entra dans le dortoir et, sans regarder personne, commença à fouiller dans sa malle pour y trouver son livre.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Peter. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer comme ça !

- Frapper ? Je te signale que c'est aussi mon dortoir !

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Klaryss dort ici. Ce n'est donc plus un dortoir pour homme où on n'aurait rien à se cacher !

Sirius se tourna vers Peter et Klaryss qui étaient assis sur le lit et déjà habillés.

- Pourquoi tu me prends la tête ? Vous êtes déjà en prêt pour aller en cours ! Il n'y a rien ici que je ne puisse voir !

- Oui bah si tu étais passé cinq minutes plus tôt… commença Peter.

Klaryss posa sa main sur le bras de Peter, comme pour le calmer. Celui-ci garda le silence et Sirius leva les yeux de sa malle pour comprendre pourquoi le jeune Maraudeur ne finissait pas sa phrase. C'est à ce moment là, pendant un bref instant, qu'il croisa le regard de Klaryss.

_L'endroit semblait sombre et d'un froid glacial. Pas la moindre lumière ne venait éclairer la pièce et c'est pour cette raison que Klaryss ne distinguait pas très bien ce qu'elle voyait. Le froid s'intensifia et traversa son corps tout entier. Seuls le malheur et la tristesse régnaient en ce monde. Désirer la mort était quelque chose qui s'imposait à soi pour échapper à cette constante souffrance. Soudain, son regard pu discerner une personne. Un homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, immobile. Il semblait lui aussi attendre que la mort vienne le chercher. Ce n'est qu'après un instant qui lui parut une éternité, qu'elle put reconnaître l'homme qui était là. Sirius. Ses traits étaient déformés par le temps, la souffrance et le désir de mourir. _

Lorsque Klaryss rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le sol, son corps tout entier était gelé. Elle entendit vaguement des voix :

- Sors de là ! ordonna Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius qui était mal à l'aise face à Klaryss qui se tordait sur le sol.

- Sors de là tout de suite !

Sans se faire prier une nouvelle fois, Sirius partit immédiatement en laissant Peter s'occuper seul de Klaryss.

Peter fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir une des fioles de la potion qu'il avait pu préparer. Il fit boire la jeune fille une ou deux gorgées. Le liquide apaisa le froid intense qu'elle ressentait encore en elle. Afin d'oublier cette sensation, elle prit la fiole des mains de Peter et l'a vida en peu de temps. Peter s'étonna de cette vive réaction puis se senti soulagé de voir Klaryss se relever d'elle-même, prête à aller en cours comme si de rien n'était.

Sirius arriva devant la salle de classe et s'appuya contre le mur près de Lowyn. Son regard ne quittait pas le sol et il ne décrocha pas un mot.

- Oh toi, ya quelque chose qui ne va pas, commenta Lowyn.

- Je voulais récupérer un livre dans le dortoir et je suis tombé sur Peter et Klaryss.

Lowyn eut un frisson en redoutant la suite de l'histoire.

- Elle a eut une réaction bizarre. Elle s'est retrouvée sur le sol et à commencer à bleuir de froid, expliqua Sirius.

- Tu as croisé son regard ? demanda Lowyn.

- Possible. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, tout s'est passé si vite. Tu crois qu'elle a eu une vision me concernant ?

Lowyn ne répondit pas. Face à ce silence qui n'avait rien de rassurant, Sirius reprit :

- En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'on l'a voit en cours aujourd'hui. Elle semblait vraiment secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Sirius venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Klaryss et Peter entrer dans la salle de cours pour s'y installer. Klaryss semblait aller bien. Même mieux que ça elle semblait être en pleine forme, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle souriait à ses amis et commençait à sortir ses affaires de cours.

- C'est impossible, murmura Sirius.

- Regarde ses yeux, dit Lowyn.

Sirius prêta une plus grande attention au regard de la jeune fille et se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme s'ils étaient brouillés par quelque chose.

- Elle est sous influence d'une potion. C'est pour ça qu'elle peut supporter ce qu'elle voit de l'avenir, expliqua Lowyn.

Lowyn et Sirius prirent à leur tour place dans la salle de classe.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a perdu la parole comme ça du jour au lendemain, souleva Sirius.

- Si tu veux mon avis, quelqu'un est derrière tout ça, dit Lowyn. C'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait réduite au silence pour ne pas ébruiter ses visions.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Rogue.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Servillus pourrait faire de vision d'avenir ? s'étonna Sirius. C'est vrai, s'il veut en savoir plus sur ta famille, c'est dans le passé qu'il lui faudra chercher, pas dans l'avenir…

Lowyn ne prit la peine de répondre. Et quand Sirius souhaitait insister sur ce point pour comprendre, leur professeur fit son entré dans la salle et le cours commença. Sirius ne dit rien, mais il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

Le soleil donnait dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et Klaryss finit par se réveiller. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et une violente migraine commença à se faire sentir. Se levant et cherchant à taton dans son sac de cours, elle ne put mettre la main sur ce qu'elle désirait. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et le soleil de plus en plus lumineux dans la pièce n'arrangeait rien. Certaines images commencèrent à refaire surface : une Lily allongée sur le sol en gardant ses yeux ouverts et vide de vie, une Alice poussant des cris déchirant tout en se tordant de douleur sous les incessants sortilèges de doloris…

Klaryss porta ses mains à ses tempes pour tenter de stopper toute cette violence. Elle chercha de nouveau une fiole contenant la potion magique qui savait lui éviter tout ça. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide à mesure que sa tête la faisait souffrir. Peter finit par se lever, sentant que Klaryss n'était plus aussi calme qu'auparavant. Il la vit fouiller dans ses affaires et allant même jusqu'à retourner la mal du Maraudeur pour trouver un peu de potion.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as plus de potion ? Attends, il en reste quelques unes dans mon sac, annonça Peter.

Il fouilla dans son sac, sans succès.

- C'est pas possible, il en restait là !

Klaryss lui prit le sac des mains et le vida sur le lit. Rien. Aucune fiole ne se trouvait là. Elle porta de nouveau ses mains à ses tempes espérant que cela ferait disparaître la douleur.

- Je vais en faire d'autre, je te le promets. Mais il faut que j'aille acheter d'autres ingrédients. J'irai demain à Pré-au-Lard et…

Klaryss débarrassa violemment le lit de son contenu. Elle ne pouvait attendre une minute de plus. Elle s'était habitué à ne plus ressentir la moindre souffrance que cette dernière lui semblait aujourd'hui beaucoup trop forte et insupportable.

- Calme-toi, dit Peter en levant les mains, plus pour se protéger lui-même de la fureur de la jeune fille. Je te promets de faire vite.

Klaryss avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il lui fallait prendre l'air. Elle se leva et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Klaryss attends ! s'exclama Peter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'habillé qu'elle avait déjà disparue. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne pouvait sortir dans le parc de Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour d'astronomie qui devait être déserte à cette heure matinale.

La douleur était déchirante et toutes ses images d'horreur se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle n'était presque plus consciente de la réalité qui l'entourait. Se rapprochant du bord, elle pensa un instant que sauter dans le vide lui donnerait de nouveau cette sensation de légèreté qu'elle avait ressenti grâce à la potion. Sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans se cheveux et le vide qui s'offrait à elle, elle n'avait plus qu'une simple impulsion à donner pour de nouveau retrouver cette sensation de délivrance.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une personne l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener sur la terre ferme.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu n'aurais pas des choses à me montrer avant de mourir ?

Lorsque Klaryss se retourna, son regard se plongea dans celui de Serverus Rogue et ce-dernier n'eut pas le temps de lire dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qu'elle avait déjà une vision.

_La scène se déroulait au même endroit : la tour d'astronomie. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes ce soir-là et deux d'entre-elles étaient connues de Klaryss. Dumbledore et Severus Rogue._

_- Severus… dit Dumbledore d'un ton suppliant._

_Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Les autres personnes qui n'étaient autre que des Mangemort, reculèrent sans un mot._

_Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_- Severus… S'il vous plaît…_

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Dumbledore fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la marque des ténèbres étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide._

Klaryss repoussa violemment le sorcier et se mit à courir à vive allure pour lui échapper au plus vite. Rogue tomba au sol, sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se releva péniblement et parti à la recherche de Klaryss.

La jeune fille se retrouva dans un endroit reculé du château où elle put se cacher derrière une gargouille. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Rogue tuant le directeur de l'école. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ce monde allait-il tourner aussi mal que cela ? Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Tous ses amis allaient mourir ou connaître d'affreuses souffrances. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Les forces du mal ne pouvaient gagner !

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Accroupie sur elle-même, Klaryss se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ses doigts se crispèrent parmi ses cheveux lâchés. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant pouvoir se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.

Peter se servit de la carte du Maraudeur pour localiser la jeune sorcière. Elle s'était arrêtée de courir et semblait s'être cachée derrière une gargouille de pierre. Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué et se figea face à la scène qu'il voyait devant lui. Elle était là, accroupie sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à ses cheveux et en arrachaient quelques poignées. Elle était méconnaissable.

- Klaryss ? dit doucement Peter.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle semblait ne plus l'entendre. Comme enfermée dans son monde de douleur et de souffrance. Il s'assit auprès d'elle en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Il lui murmura des mots doux et rassurant qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en s'arrachant ses si beaux cheveux.

- Je t'en pris, reste avec moi, sanglota Peter qui commençait à comprendre qu'il était en train de perdre celle qu'il aimait.

Il lui prit les mains et commença à relever son visage face au sien. Klaryss avait gardé ses yeux clos et souhaitait ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

- Je t'en pris. Je t'aime. Ma vie n'a de sens qu'avec toi. Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Tu sais tout de mon passé et mon avenir se poursuivra toujours à tes côtés. Je t'en pris, regarde moi. Tu y verras nos prochains jours heureux, notre bonheur futur. Tu pourras trouver l'espoir d'amour dans mes yeux.

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout en lui caressant les joues. Il espérait pouvoir se plonger dans ses yeux sans la crainte d'une vision funeste. C'est alors que Klaryss avait entendu ces mots. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder pour la première et dernière fois depuis de nombreuses semaines.

_Peter se tenait debout dans un endroit sombre, sans doute un cimetière. Il avait un regard noir et semblait avoir perdu le sommeil depuis longtemps. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux d'aujourd'hui, il s'agissait donc d'un futur excessivement proche. La manche de son bras gauche était relevée et son regard se posa sur son avant bras. Un tatouage fraîchement encré dans sa peau s'étendait sur la majeure partie. Une tête de mort et un serpent : la marque des ténèbres._

C'en était trop pour Klaryss. Elle se releva précipitamment en reversant Peter sur le sol. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle ne faisait plus attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cette dernière image était un coup de grâce pour elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait devenir Mangemort. Toutes ces visions tournoyaient dans sa tête la coupant de la réalité. Son crâne lui faisait de plus en plus mal et la seule solution était d'extraire ces images de ses souvenirs. Elle commença à se cogner la tête sans doute contre un mur, mais la douleur causée par le choque n'était rien comparaison de sa migraine. Elle se cogna encore et encore, dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête enfin. Puis, son vœu fut exhaussé, tout s'arrêta…

Peter se releva tant bien que mal. Qu'avait-elle bien vu ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il lui courut après et fut choqué par sa violente réaction. Il était là impuissant, à regarder la sorcière qu'il aimait tant se fracasser la tête contre les murs du couloir. Il en était responsable. Le professeur McGonagall intervint rapidement. D'un geste de sa baguette la jeune fille se figea comme ayant perdu connaissance. Sans un mot, le professeur emmena Klaryss à l'infirmerie. Peter les suivit sans rien ajouter. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

L'infirmière de l'école du reconnaitre que ses compétences en matière de guérison avaient des limites. C'est pourquoi, avec Dumbledore, la décision fut prise d'envoyer la jeune étudiante à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, dans l'espoir d'un rétablissement futur…

Le soir même, tous les élèves avaient été secoués par le triste départ de Klaryss. Personne n'avait réellement compris ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Peter avait passé le reste de la journée dans son coin, ne souhaitant ni voir ni parler à personne. Les autres élèves de septième année de Gryffondor s'étaient réunis, silencieux autour du feu de la salle commune.

- On vit aujourd'hui une époque terrifiante, dit Remus.

- Oui. Qui pourrait penser que même entre ces murs, on peut être touchés ? ajouta James.

Chacun avait le regard fixé sur le sol ou les murs qui les entouraient. Ils venaient tous de perdre une amie.

- Ce doit être affreux pour Peter, remarqua Lily en se serrant contre James. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase. James resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- On s'imagine toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, dit Remus qui tourna son regard vers Sirius. Mais ces temps de guerre il nous faut être uni quoi qu'il arrive.

Sirius le regarda intensément. Il savait désormais qu'il avait retrouvé son ami. Remus le pardonnait et il se sentit l'esprit plus léger.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre mais vous pouvez le devinez s'intitulera "Du Maraudeur au Mangemort"... Et vous finirez bientôt par apprendre des choses sur Lowyn :)

Reviews !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la fameuse suite qui porte le titre "Du Maraudeur au Mangemort". Je n'ai pas besoin de vous en dire d'avantage sur le contenu de ce chapitre... Le chapitre 18 arrivera très bientôt et sera très riche en révélation... Et oui, la fin approche...

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à KJRowling et je ne fait pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Remerciement :** Un très grand merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire même si beaucoup de temps s'écoule entre chaque chapitre... Merci à Roselia001 ; Rebecca-Black et Marion86 pour leur Review très encouragente. Et encore merci à tout ceux qui me lisent...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Du Maraudeur au Mangemort**

- Vous pouvez entrer. Mais je vous préviens, on lui fait prendre une potion très forte pour la maintenir « stable ».

- Et quels sont les effets de cette potion ? demanda Peter soudain mal à l'aise.

- Elle reste de marbre face à tout ce qui l'entour.

Ce fut la première fois que Peter pénétra à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Une fois que Klaryss y fut transférée, Peter avait du attendre toute une semaine avant d'avoir l'autorisation de lui rendre visite. Les Médicomages avaient réussi à la « stabiliser » sans pour autant donner une explication à son état. L'attente de la revoir lui avait semblée si longue. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la revoir, le prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar qui prendrait bientôt fin…

Ayant pris une profonde inspiration, Peter entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. La jeune fille était assise dans son lit, adossée par deux oreillers épais. Son regard était fixe et vide d'expression. Elle semblait focalisée sur rien d'autre que le mur blanc et vide de tout décor. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement à l'approche de Peter. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas mal assuré.

- Klaryss, appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même ses yeux ne clignèrent pas.

- Klaryss, c'est moi, Peter.

Une fois auprès du lit de la jeune fille, Peter lui prit doucement la main pour mieux manifester sa présence. Une fois de plus, la sorcière ne fit pas le moindre geste. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce qu'autrefois mais beaucoup plus froide. Il s'assit timidement sur le bord du lit Klaryss resta immobile.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi ici. Je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore pour pouvoir venir ici tous les week-ends. Tout le monde a hâte que tu reviennes. Je te fais confiance pour guérir rapidement. Sache que je suis là pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter cette épreuve seule. Je t'aime et…

Peter s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Peut-être était-ce le coup de l'émotion, cela expliquerait pourquoi Klaryss avait les larmes aux yeux. Toujours immobile, les yeux fixés au mur, les larmes se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues.

- Chut, ne pleures pas, dit doucement Peter en essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille du bout des doigts. Je serai toujours là pour toi, rien ne nous séparera.

Peter prit Klaryss dans ses bras en espérant calmer ce sanglot, mais les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Comme la respiration de la sorcière ne varia pas, Peter ne put comprendre qu'il était la cause de ce chagrin.

Ce week-end s'était moins bien déroulé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. « A quoi tu t'attendais ? se demanda Peter. A une guérison miracle ? » Il se sentait ridicule et surtout inutile. Il avait passé son temps assis au chevet de Klaryss, lui parlant de tout, de rien, lui faisant la lecture… Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Cette simple faculté de parlé semblait l'avoir quitté à jamais. Mais pire encore, pas un regard, ni même un geste qui aurait pu confirmer sa joie d'avoir de la visite.

Après son voyage de retour par poudre de cheminette, Peter était directement monté à son dortoir. Pour lui, ce qu'il avait vécu se passait de commentaire. Une nouvelle longue semaine l'attendait avant de pouvoir la revoir. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que son état se sera arrangé. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, les potions ne seraient plus utiles pour « stabiliser » son état.

Peter fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées par l'entrée de Sirius dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année. Le jeune Black se figea sur place en remarquant la présence de son ami.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré, s'étonna-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle ne parle toujours pas, murmura Peter. Elle passe son temps à fixer le mur sans faire le moindre geste. Ils lui donnent de fortes potions pour mieux la « stabiliser » comme ils disent.

- Je suis désolé. J'imagine qu'il faut du temps…

Peter ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Un silence gênant s'installa. Sirius fouilla dans sa malle et trouva ce pourquoi il était monté au dortoir. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Lowyn qui vit Sirius revenir vers eux à pas lents.

- Peter ne semble pas aller mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il va encore vouloir passer la semaine dans son coin…

- Et Klaryss ? demanda James.

- Son état est soi-disant stable, mais elle ne parle toujours pas et passe son temps à fixer les murs de sa chambre…

- Ca doit être dur pour Peter, dit Lily.

- Il sait très bien qu'on est là pour lui, ajouta James. Il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul pour l'instant…

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Aucun changement visible ne se fit à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Peter continua d'y passer ses week-ends et s'isola du reste du monde lors de ses semaines à Poudlard. Au début, plusieurs personnes venaient le voir pour lui demander des nouvelles de Klaryss et à chaque fois, ces personnes étaient désolées de cette situation qui ne s'améliorait pas. Puis au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'écoulaient, les gens finirent par ne plus poser de question. Ne constatant aucun changement, ces personnes eurent au début peur de paraitre trop insistant, de remuer une douleur vive que Peter endurait à chaque instant. Puis, ce fut l'oubli qui gagna les élèves de Poudlard. Chacun s'était habitué à ce qu'aucune progression ne se fasse et tout le monde s'habitua à l'absence de la jeune fille. La vie continuait pour tout le monde, sauf pour Peter.

Cet après-midi là, Peter était assis au chevet de Klaryss, lui faisant la lecture. La jeune fille avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et Peter continua malgré tout. Pour lui, ces larmes n'étaient dues qu'à son mal être.

Au bout du couloir, deux infirmières de l'hôpital avaient une toute autre version :

- Elle est encore en train de pleurer, annonça la plus jeune.

- Oui, c'est comme ça tous les week-ends. A chaque fois qu'il vient lui rendre visite.

- Tu penses que c'est à cause de lui ?

- Qui peut savoir ? Elle ne peut plus parler pour nous le dire ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, oui, il doit y être pour quelque chose…

- Il a pourtant l'air si gentil avec elle, commença la jeune infirmière.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Lui dire : « Excusez-moi mais il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de venir tous les week-ends, pour faire pleurer notre patiente ! » ? On ne peut rien y faire et de toute façon, je doute très fortement que son état finisse par se rétablir… Ca sent la magie noire à plein nez !

Le mois de mai commença et la plupart des conversations n'étaient plus tournées qu'autour des examens de fin d'année. Peter, quant à lui, semblait se laisser vivre. Ces semaines passées à Poudlard, ne se résumaient qu'à manger et subir les cours. Il avait perdu le sommeil à force de ne faire que des cauchemars. La fatigue avait su lui dessiner des cernes profonds sous les yeux.

- Les choses ne semblent pas si bien se passer maintenant que Klaryss n'est plus là, dit une voix doucereuse alors que Peter parcourait un couloir désert entre deux cours.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Severus Rogue. Ce devait bien être la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard que Rogue s'adressait directement à lui.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, se contenta de répondre Peter qui souhaitait reprendre son chemin.

- Elle ne guérira pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle restera à Ste Mangouste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, s'agaça Peter.

- Son état semble grave. Ce ne sont pas de simples Médicomages qui pourront faire bouger les choses.

- Ha bon ? Tu t'y connais en soin magiques toi maintenant ? demanda Peter sur le ton de la moquerie.

- Moi peut-être pas forcément, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui connait des secrets que nul sorcier ne peut imaginer…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Simplement qu'il sait des choses que d'autres ignorent et qu'il pourrait trouver la solution pour sauver Klaryss, annonça Severus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait m'aider à la sauver ? Il ne sait même pas qui je suis, ni qui elle est !

- Je te propose une solution pour la sauver. A toi de voir si tu veux qu'elle redevienne comme avant… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait simplement besoin d'un petit service en échange…

- Jamais ! s'énerva Peter en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Je ne servirai pas les forces du mal !

- Un simple petit service contre une vie sauvée et le retour du bonheur… C'est une offre qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie !

Peter soupira et s'en alla, ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage.

Le reste de la journée, Peter tenta d'oublier les paroles de Rogue. Klaryss allait se remettre et tout irait bien, comme avant… A l'issue du diner, le jeune Maraudeur monta directement à son dortoir comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il ne parlait à personne et personne ne semblait vouloir venir lui parler. Il était allongé sur son lit, en contemplant des photos qu'ils avaient prises avec Klaryss à cette époque, non si lointaine, où ils étaient heureux. Sirius pénétra dans le dortoir et dit :

- Je savais que je te trouverai là. Dis-moi, c'est la plein lune ce week-end et on pensait se faire une virée dans la forêt interdite… Tu seras là ?

- C'est le week-end donc non. Je serai à Londres, répondit Peter sans même lever les yeux de ses photos.

- Oh, aller ! Tu peux bien passer un peu de temps avec nous ! Ca sert à rien de rester dans ton coin à te morfondre.

- Je ne serai pas dans mon coin, je serai avec Klaryss.

- Tu peux bien la laisser une fois seule à Ste Mangouste ! Rester à son chevet et te rendre malade ne la fera pas guérir plus vite !

- Je t'ai dit non ! s'exclama Peter avec un peu trop de fougue.

- Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, reste dans ton coin ! s'exclama Sirius en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le fameux week-end arriva et Peter était bel et bien au chevet de la jeune fille. Les parents de Klaryss étaient passés la voir dans la matinée, mais n'étaient pas resté plus longtemps. C'était un déchirement à chaque fois, de voir leur enfant dans cet état. Peter était désormais le seul à passer autant de temps à la voir. Et ce jour-là, l'envie de se confier le submergea.

- Tu me manques tellement, avoua Peter. Je me sens si seul à Poudlard. Personne ne semble réellement comprendre ce que je ressens… Pour eux tous, la vie est belle, la vie a un sens, mais moi je n'ai plus rien sans toi. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour tu ailles mieux.

Peter avait les larmes aux yeux et Klaryss continuait de pleurer comme à chaque fois qu'il était présent.

La jeune infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle s'arrêta derrière Peter et demanda doucement :

- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous parler ?

Peter s'essuya discrètement ses yeux et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

- Ca fait un moment que je voulais vous parler mais je n'ai jusque là pas encore trouvé le courage de le faire. Voilà, je… Depuis que votre amie est ici, j'ai pu constater quelque chose. A chaque fois que vous rendez visite, elle se met à pleurer. J'imagine que vous vous en êtes rendu compte et j'aurai pensé que vous auriez cessé vos visites pour éviter cela…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Peter qui sentait comme un poids dans son ventre. Vous sous-entendez que_ je_ suis responsable des ces crises de larmes ?

- Vous ne vous en étiez pas douté ? Elle ne pleure jamais lorsque vous êtes absent !

- C'est ridicule. Si elle pleure c'est parce qu'elle ne peut plus communiquer et me dire tout ce qu'elle ressent pour moi comme elle le faisait avant ! Rien de plus ! Il n'y a aucune autre raison à cela !

- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais pleuré en voyant ses parents ? demanda judicieusement l'infirmière.

- Je… Parce que… Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Suivez mon conseil et arrêtez de venir la voir pendant un temps. J'imagine que cela l'aidera à guérir plus vite…

- Vous plaisantez ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut que j'arrête de la voir ?

Peter s'approcha de l'infirmière d'un air menaçant :

- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Faites votre travail et rien de plus. Mais il semblerait que même ça c'est trop vous demander !

Quelques personnes présentes dans l'hôpital stoppèrent leur conversations et se tournèrent vers à dispute qui semblait plutôt mal tourner. Peter laissa exploser sa colère sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences :

- Ca fait des semaines qu'elle est dans le même état et vous êtes même pas capable de dire ce qu'elle a !

- Je vais vous demander de vous calmer, commença l'infirmière qui semblait perdre confiance en elle. Sinon je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

- Vous n'avez pas à m'interdire de venir la voir ! Rien ne pourra me séparer d'elle, rien ni personne ! s'exclama Peter en continuant de se rapprocher de la jeune infirmière.

Plusieurs sorciers s'approchèrent et vinrent jeter des sorts à Peter pour le maitriser. Il tenta vainement de se débattre et fut expédié directement à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore fut informé que son élève était interdit de toute visite à Ste Mangouste jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cet incident parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard et bientôt, tout le monde regarda Peter comme quelqu'un de mentalement dangereux. Il avait tout perdu. Sans Klaryss, il se sentait partir à la dérive, sans but, sans aucun repère. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé un jour toucher le fond. Etre un Maraudeur lui avait permis de vivre des aventures passionnantes et peut-être était-ce grâce à cela que Klaryss avait porté son attention sur lui. Une chose était sûre, aux yeux de Peter, plus rien n'avait de sens sans elle et il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son bonheur. Prêt à tout pour elle.

Traversant les couloirs de l'école, il fini par trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Severus Rogue se trouvait dans un couloir désert, non loin des cachots.

- C'est quoi ce petit service ?

Rogue sourit, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Un livre, dit-il. J'aurai besoin que tu récupères un livre qui se trouve dans la réserve.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Peter. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas capable d'y aller toi-même !

- Je risquerai de me faire prendre. Mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin pour cette mission.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Les Maraudeurs ont des secrets dont j'ignore tout. Aller dans la réserve sans te faire prendre est un jeu d'enfant pour toi, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en sera reconnaissant et il saura te récompenser.

Peter était quelque peu méfiant face à cette mission. Mais si c'était la seule façon de guérir Klaryss, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Prendre la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape de James, trouver le livre et le rapporter à Rogue. Un jeu d'enfant en effet.

- A quoi ressemble ce livre ?

Rogue sourit. Tout fonctionnait exactement comme il le souhaitait.

Peter chercha la cape de James, mais en vain. Il avait du la prendre avec lui pour la soirée. Après tout, c'était sa cape, qu'il avait hérité de son père. Peter se contenta donc de la Carte du Maraudeur. Ce bout de parchemin suffirait à le mener jusqu'à la réserve tout en évitant les mauvaises rencontres.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, dit-il, et la carte se dessina d'elle-même.

Empruntant les couloirs les moins fréquentés à cette heure tardive de la nuit, Peter pressa le pas. Plus vite il aurait mis la main sur ce livre, plus vite il aurait la solution pour retrouver Klaryss en bonne santé. Son trajet se présenta sans le moindre problème. Il fini par entrer dans la réserve et commença ses recherches. Le livre en question était très ancien avec une reliure en cuir. Son titre devait être inscrit avec des lettres d'or « _Grandeur et décadence d'un pouvoir obscure _». Peter parcouru les rayons de livres, quand ses pieds se prirent dans un tas d'ouvrages posés par terre. S'étalant de tout son long sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, la Carte du Maraudeur lui échappa des mains. Cette dernière glissa sous une des étagères surpeuplée de livres et y restera pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux Weasley ne viennent la découvrir.

Peter se releva maladroitement et commença à épousseter ses vêtements. Cette mission commençait à l'énerver. Relevant la tête autour de lui, son attention fut attirée par un très gros livre possédant une couverture de cuir installé sur un pupitre. Il s'approcha doucement de l'ouvrage et put constater que le titre correspondait bien à ce qu'il recherchait. Les mains tremblantes, il prit le livre entre ses doigts, il touchait au but. Il ferma les yeux pensant à Klaryss. Soudain, il sentit comme une sorte de crochet l'attraper par le nombril. Un sentiment étrange le gagna et le décor s'effaça sous ses yeux. Un portoloin.

Lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus à Poudlard. C'est avec effroi, qu'il reconnu ce lieu comme étant un cimetière. La lune était la seule source de lumière présente. Plusieurs personnes étaient là, toutes encapuchonnées et vêtues de capes noires. Une seule personne avait le visage découvert et Peter put le reconnaitre aisément. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là et s'approcha de lui.

- Voici notre nouvelle recrue, annonça-t-il à ses Mangemorts.

Peter comprit alors dans quel piège il venait de tomber. Seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se résoudre à sa volonté…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt et le titre est "La Dragonne". Vous y trouverez de nombreuses révélations concernant Lowyn :)

En attendant = Review !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, une suite qui arrive bien vite ! Beaucoup de révélations se trouvent dans ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire ou qui commencent tout juste :) Merci à Rebecca-Black, Roselia001 et Krystal Keibo pour leur commentaires encourageant !

= Comme vous l'avez bien souligné, dans le chapitre précédent Peter se fait avoir très facilement mais il n'a jamais été dit qu'il possédait une très grande intelligence... Son seul éclat de génie fut lorsqu'il se trancha le doigt pour accuser Sirius de son meurtre :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La Dragonne**

La chaleur se fit sentir à Poudlard lorsque le mois de juin arriva. Tous les élèves s'habillèrent de façon plus légère sous leur robes de sorciers et profitèrent parfois de jouer avec l'eau du lac pour s'éclabousser. Chacun profita de ses moments de tranquillité tant qu'ils étaient dans le château, car Poudlard en ces temps de guerre étaient l'un des seuls lieux en sécurité.

Peter, quant à lui, restait dans son coin sans que cela puisse étonner qui que ce soit tant c'était devenu une habitude. Il évitait les autres élèves tant bien que mal et veillait constamment à ce que sa manche gauche recouvre entièrement son bras. Son tatouage fraîchement encré dans son bras le faisait souffrir au plus haut point. Il n'avait toujours pas eu l'autorisation de retourner voir Klaryss à l'hôpital et, de toute façon, il se serait senti honteux de venir la voir sachant ce qu'il était devenu.

Une fois devenu un Mangemort, Peter s'était vu confié une mission. Il était le seul serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était aussi proche de Lowyn. Peter ignorait pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait tant à elle mais il fallait qu'il donne à Rogue son emploi du temps. Une tâche quelque peu difficile étant donné que Lowyn se méfiait de tout le monde à Poudlard. Tout le monde sauf de Sirius sans doute.

Peter passa les deux semaines suivantes à observer les habitudes qu'avait prises Lowyn entre les cours. Il remarqua que chaque soir, elle aimait sortir du château après le diner en compagnie de Sirius et des autres. Ils passèrent leur début de soirée, jusqu'au couvre feu, à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée assis au bord du lac.

Lorsqu'il du rendre des comptes à Rogue concernant l'emploi du temps de Lowyn, Peter du avouer qu'il n'avait pu mettre la main sur le programme de cours hebdomadaire de la jeune fille. Rogue ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à des miracles venait de lui. Tout le monde savait que sans les autres Maraudeurs, Peter était loin d'être un grand sorcier. Toutefois, Rogue trouva un certain intérêt concernant cette habitude que Lowyn avait de rester dans le parc de Poudlard en fin de journée. Même si les autres seraient là, le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait fonctionner…

Quelques jours plus tard, la fin du repas s'annonça et de nombreuses personnes se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Lowyn et Sirius étaient en haut des marches de Poudlard, prêts à se promener dans le parc et rejoindre les autres. Lowyn se figea.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Lowyn ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait imaginé le son caractéristique d'un cri. Plus précisément, d'un rugissement. Elle savait parfaitement à quelle créature il appartenait et doutait fort qu'il y en ait de telle dans les environs.

Puis, le cri réapparut et, cette fois-ci, Sirius se retourna vers la forêt interdite. Au-dessus des arbres, un grand dragon apparut et commença à voler en cercle au-dessus des élèves. James, Lily, Remus et Célia levaient déjà leur baguette vers la créature pour tenter de la contrôler. Le dragon évita les sorts avec aisance tout en crachant du feu.

Sirius se précipita pour prêter main forte à James et les autres. Lowyn, quant à elle, était toujours figée en haut des marches. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était un piège et elle ne devait surtout pas intervenir… Et pourtant, ses amis étaient là, se battant désespérément. Le dragon semblait bien trop agité pour se laisser manœuvrer par quelques sorciers. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Une flamme se dirigea vers Sirius qui roula sur le sol pour l'éviter au mieux. C'en était trop pour Lowyn. Elle descendit les marches à pas lents, rassemblant toutes ses pensées sur un seul et même objectif. Elle passa devant James et les autres puis se retrouva face au dragon qui venait de se poser au sol.

- Non Lowyn ! Recule ! cria Sirius.

Elle se retourna vers et lui dit :

- Laissez-moi faire.

Face à la créature, Lowyn plaça ses mains devant elle pour la faire cesser de bouger. Tous deux immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, l'animal et la sorcière se fixaient intensément. Un combat intérieur se jouait. Lowyn devait se faire connaître de la créature pour appuyer son autorité. Le dragon grognait de rage mais ne semblait pas en mesure de faire le moindre geste sans que la sorcière ne le lui ordonne. Lowyn leva ensuite brusquement les bras et les ailes du monstre se déployèrent au même instant. La sorcière baissa les bras et les ailes se mirent à battre avec puissance. Lowyn ne rompit pas le contact visuel alors que le dragon commençait à s'élever dans les airs puis, fini par disparaître de Poudlard.

Lowyn perdit l'équilibre et Sirius couru pour l'attraper et l'aider à se tenir debout.

- Comment as-tu…, commença Sirius.

- Cela fait longtemps… que je n'avais pas… fait ça…

La jeune fille était essoufflée après avoir fourni tant de magie et de puissance. Les autres restaient un peu en retrait, mais gardaient en tête un millier de questions à poser à Lowyn surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Les professeurs de l'école ainsi que le directeur étaient arrivés trop tard pour faire fuir le dragon. Nombre d'entre eux étaient restés bouche-bée en observant ce dont Lowyn était capable de faire. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas étonné.

Etant tous en état de choque, personne ne remarqua la vieille dame qui s'était approchée. Voûtée sur elle-même, elle s'avança vers Lowyn en boitant.

- Comment as-tu osé ? demanda-t-elle avant de gifler Lowyn.

- Eh oh ! Vous êtes qui _vous_ ? s'emporta Sirius.

- Si vous vous adressez à moi, faites-le autrement jeune homme, répondit la vieille femme.

- Grand-mère ça suffit ! s'écria Lowyn. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Tu sais ce que tu as fait petite idiote ? Tu nous as tous trahis ! Oui, trahis après toutes ces générations de secret…

- Et toi, tu ne nous as pas trahis peut-être ? En te faisant passer pour morte !

- Je vous propose de terminer cette conversation dans mon bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Le directeur avait descendu les marches à vive allure en voyant Lowyn face au dragon. Une grande panique l'avait gagné : ce dragon était un piège et, désormais, Voldemort savait. Les deux femmes suivirent le directeur en silence. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et attendit patiemment que l'orage se calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? cria la vieille dame.

- C'était une dragonne ! Elle allait s'en prendre à mes amis, je ne pouvais pas la laisser les tuer sans rien faire !

- Beaucoup sont morts pour protéger ce secret Lowyn, et c'est loin d'être fini ! Ca ne t'arrive donc jamais de réfléchir ?

- Je sais très bien que c'était un piège de Voldemort pour s'assurer que j'étais bien à Poudlard…

- Tu as agi en connaissance de cause ! C'est encore pire que je ne le pensai. Ma pauvre enfant, tu es devenue complètement folle ! Après avoir trahis tes parents…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! hurla Lowyn avec son regard froid et dur.

- Ta pratique de l'Occlumencie ne m'empêche pas de lire en toi. Tu as vendu tes parents à Voldemort et maintenant, tu oses utiliser les pouvoirs de la famille White devant tout le monde !

Lowyn fit apparaître sa baguette et la pointa vers sa grand-mère. La vieille femme fit de même et toutes deux se regardèrent dans leurs yeux identiques, la respiration saccadée. Leurs yeux ne scièrent pas et leur main tendue ne tremblait pas. Dumbledore se leva et dit calmement :

- Réfléchissez. Vous entretuer ne servirait à rien. Vous êtes les dernières de la famille White. Si vous mourez, qui gardera le secret ?

- S'il n'y a plus de White, le secret sera perdu, dit Lowyn. Personne ne pourra trouver la Clé Sacrée. Et personne ne pourra donc s'en servir pour libérer l'Ultime Dragon. En y réfléchissant bien, ce serait pas plus mal.

- Tu oublie une chose Lowyn, poursuivit la grand-mère White. La Clé Sacrée est placée sous un sortilège de protection qui n'est valable que tant que les White sont en vie. Si nous mourons, n'importe qui sera en mesure de la trouver. Si cette personne est Voldemort, alors l'Ultime Dragon sera relâché et plus personne ne sera en mesure de le contrôler. Le dragon détruira tout ce qui lui déplait et imposera sa propre loi.

Après cette tirade, la vieille femme abaissa sa baguette et Lowyn fit de même. Chacune avait ce regard noir et vide d'expression.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de ma famille, dit Lowyn.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette et son Patronus apparut : une panthère.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien si mon Patronus a cette forme. Tu sais très bien combien j'aimais mon père.

La vieille femme ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de regarder froidement le Patronus qui l'observait de ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu d'eau pâle. Elle soupira et prononça difficilement.

- C'était sa forme animagus.

- Oui.

- Tu es en danger. Tu dois partir.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini mes études, protesta Lowyn. Mes examens sont dans une semaine !

- Crois-moi, il y a plus important que ça. Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix moi, en me faisant passer pour morte ? Il valait mieux vivre séparément pour garantir notre sécurité. Et aujourd'hui j'ai senti le pouvoir des White, alors que je pensais être la dernière ! Non. C'est un fardeau trop lourd que tu ne peux porter seule pour ton âge.

- Si d'autres ont réussit, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Mais tu viens de te vendre à l'ennemi !

- Si je peux me permettre, proposa Dumbledore. Poudlard est un endroit sûr et je peux encore renforcer la sécurité jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour Lowyn. Voldemort n'enverra pas d'autres dragons, car il sait que Lowyn est là. Il viendra lui-même la chercher.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, s'exclama la vieille femme. Je vous estime beaucoup Dumbledore (il s'inclina légèrement) et si vous me promettez de veiller sur ma petite fille, je partirais confiante. Sachez que vous avez entre vos murs, le dernier espoir de la famille White. Je ne peux bien sûr plus avoir d'enfants, c'est pourquoi elle est notre dernière chance.

- Je vous le promets, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Pas la peine de faire de sortilège inviolable, le monde des sorciers se porterait bien trop mal sans vous ! Tu te souviens de mon Patronus Lowyn ? Je te l'enverrai à la fin de la semaine prochaine, avant de venir te chercher.

La grand-mère White se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je te raccompagne, annonça Lowyn.

Toutes deux parcouraient les couloirs en silence. Lowyn se demandait si elle gagnerait un jour la sympathie de cette femme. Mais elle savait aussi que si ce jour arrivait, l'Occlumencie qu'elles pratiquaient toutes deux, ne lui permettrait pas de le savoir.

Une fois devant la lisière de la forêt interdite, la vieille femme se changea en loup aux yeux bleus et Lowyn en renard polaire. Toutes deux vagabondaient entre les arbres. Lowyn fut bientôt distancée et s'arrêta de courir. Le renard leva une patte, ayant flairé quelque chose. Un animal l'observait.

Entendant une branche craquer, le renard courut le plus vite possible pour échapper à son poursuivant. La cavalcade dura pendant plusieurs minutes et, tout à coup, un gros chien noir bondit sur le renard. Le chien se changea en Sirius Black et le renard cessa de bouger.

- Qui es-tu ? Tu es comme mon Patronus…

Le renard ferma les yeux alors que Sirius glissait ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Lowyn se concentra et reprit sa forme humaine. Sirius écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris de cette révélation.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Sirius était toujours sur Lowyn, plaquée au sol. Il dégagea le visage de la sorcière de quelques mèches qui couvraient ses yeux. Son regard plein d'amour croisa le sien et Lowyn eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne pouvais pas. C'est ma seule arme pour me cacher et cela doit rester secret. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal, pour te faire avouer ce que tu sais maintenant.

- Tu es un mystère à toit toute seule, dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il coupa cours au baisé. L'a regardant dans les yeux, il reprit :

- Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai comprendre… J'ai l'impression que tu restes une parfaite inconnue pour moi, et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait peur…

- Je sais. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal par ma faute… Si jamais tu en savais trop…

- Oui mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide ou que je te protège si je ne sais pas pourquoi ni contre quoi ? Je sais garder le silence. Je préférerai mourir que de te dénoncer…

- Ne dis pas ça, sanglota Lowyn avec quelques larmes.

- Ce que tu as fait avec le dragon était extraordinaire !

Lowyn mit ses doigts sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle se redressa en position assise et fit quelque geste du poignet pour protéger les lieux. Sirius ne dit rien et attendit patiemment. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle baissa les yeux, ne croyant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait fait avant elle : se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un White.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Des membres de la famille avaient déjà dévoilé leur secret mais seulement une fois être sûr que la personne informée ferait bel et bien parti de la famille jusqu'à sa mort. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius elle avait du mal à s'imaginer le présenter à sa grand-mère comme étant l'espoir de la survie des White. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était un Black. Et comme tout le monde le savait, la majeure partie de cette famille de sang pur adoptait les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou travaillait déjà pour lui. Pour la grand-mère White, Sirius était loin d'être la personne la plus appropriée pour confier l'histoire de la famille White… Mais au diable ce que pensait sa grand-mère ! Depuis le début de l'année, Lowyn avait mené la vie dure à Sirius et avait pu juger son amour qu'il lui portait. Elle avait confiance en lui, et ce, plus qu'elle n'avait eu confiance en son dernier amour.

Lowyn prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Je suis Lowyn White, comme tu le sais déjà. Or, la famille White possède un secret depuis de nombreuses générations… Il y a de nombreuses années dans des terres reculées vivait un terrible dragon. On l'appelle l'Ultime Dragon. Les White vivant à cette époque possédaient un incroyable don : une connexion avec les dragons. Sachant la puissance de l'Ultime Dragon, les White se sont liés pour l'emprisonner dans un lieu qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Le seul moyen de le libérer est d'utiliser la Clé Sacrée. Etant sous la protection magique de la famille, personne d'autre qu'un White ne peut s'en emparer. Durant des siècles, notre don fut utilisé avec prudence et cette histoire devint une légende. Les années ont passé et la Clé Sacrée est restée secrète. Voldemort a eut vent de cette histoire et il a tout mit en œuvre pour retrouver notre trace, car nous avons toujours vécu cachés. Mes parents et mon frère sont morts et je pensais être la dernière. Si ma famille venait à s'éteindre, la Clé Sacrée serait visible de tous et Voldemort ne doit pas s'en emparer. Car si l'Ultime Dragon était libéré, alors ce serait la fin. Il règnerait en maître sur la terre et son pouvoir serait si puissant que personne ne pourrait plus le contrôler, même pas un White. Ma grand-mère n'est plus toute jeune et si je venais à disparaître, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de survie pour la famille.

Un silence pesant fit suite au monologue. Sirius réfléchissait. Il comprit enfin l'importance de l'enjeu. Il risquait gros en sachant toute cette histoire, mais jamais il ne l'a trahirait. Il savait garder un secret et serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour le conserver.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, commença Sirius. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cet Ultime Dragon pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Parce qu'il est trop puissant. Et que si je tente de le contrôler, son pouvoir me détruira.

- Alors oublie ce que j'ai dit, dit Sirius en posant une main sur la joue de Lowyn.

- On devrait rentrer…

- Oui, ce serait dommage que McGo nous trouve encore dans les couloirs, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du cercle de protection. Ils marchèrent tous deux, main dans la main. La forêt était noire, profonde et n'avait rien de rassurant. Un bruit se fit entendre et trois centaures se plantèrent devant eux.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'exclama l'une des créatures.

- Nous contions justement rentrer au château, dit Sirius avant de continuer de marcher, mais le centaure se plaça de nouveau devant lui.

- Il est trop tard. Vous êtes des hommes maintenant.

Sirius lança un regard désespéré à Lowyn, après tout c'est elle qui avait cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Lowyn fit un pas en avant et les centaures purent mieux la voir.

- Nous devons rentrer au château, dit-elle calmement.

L'une des créatures s'approcha et prit la parole avant que le premier ne tente quelque chose.

- Arrête Bane ! Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

- Tais-toi Firenze ! Ce ne sont plus des poulains ! s'exclama le dénommé Bane.

- Mais regarde mieux ! C'est une White ! Tu ne peux rien lui faire !

Bane cessa subitement de bouger. Son regard resta un long moment appuyé sur Lowyn alors que Firenze poursuivit :

- C'est elle qui a fait fuir le dragon tout à l'heure. On lui doit la vie. Sans elle nous ne serions plus en sécurité.

Lowyn ne dit rien et attendit le verdict. Sirius n'osa pas bouger et gardait toujours la main de Lowyn dans la sienne.

- Très bien. Retournez au château, fini par dire Bane.

Lowyn et Sirius commencèrent à s'éloigner quand Bane coupa le chemin de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais !

- Laissez le partir, intervint Lowyn.

- Il n'est pas un White !

- Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie. Sans lui je ne serai plus et il aurait été très difficile de se débarrasser de la dragonne sans moi.

- C'était une dragonne ? s'étonna Bane.

- Oui. Elle devait chercher son petit pour être aussi énervée, expliqua Lowyn.

- Très bien. Partez. Tous les deux.

Sans rien ajouter, Lowyn et Sirius continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le fin mot de l'histoire ! L'histoire touche à sa fin, je prévois encore deux chapitres et peut-être quelques OS...

Review ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire ou qui commencent tout juste :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le petit Dragon**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait. Ainsi, la légende était vraie. Les maîtres dragon avaient bel et bien existés. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute sur l'authenticité de l'Ultime Dragon. Il lui fallait convertir Lowyn en tant que Mangemort ou trouver des moyens persuasifs pour la faire travailler pour lui. Il possèderait donc une armée de dragon sous son contrôle et son pouvoir serait sans limite. Plus personne ne lui résisterait, pas même Albus Dumbledore.

Peter n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Voldemort avait envoyé un dragon à Poudlard. Mais, comme tout le monde, il avait été très impressionné des pouvoirs qu'avait manifestés Lowyn. Le lendemain, il alla trouver Severus Rogue pour lui poser quelques questions :

- J'imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est en partie grâce à moi qu'il a découvert les pouvoirs de Lowyn. A son tour maintenant de faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver Klaryss.

Severus Rogue se mit à rire.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! C'est moi qui, depuis des mois, tente de pénétrer dans son esprit. Moi qui ai découvert son véritable nom de famille. Moi qui ai donné toutes ces informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qu'on t'a demandé était simple : trouver son emploi du temps et tu n'en as même pas été capable !

- C'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'elle avait l'habitude d'aller dans le parc tous les soirs, se défendit Peter.

- Ha, parce que tu penses que je n'aurai pas été capable de le deviner seul ? Je pensais qu'avoir un Mangemort qui fréquente d'aussi près les Maraudeur serait une idée stratégique. Mais j'aurai du garder à l'esprit que n'es qu'un bon à rien. Sans James et Sirius, tu ne serais capable de rien faire et personne ne saurait qui tu es. J'imagine aussi que ta Klaryss n'aurait jamais tourné les yeux vers toi !

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! s'exclama Peter en plaqua Severus contre le mur.

- Voyons, regarde la vérité en face, susurra Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison.

Peter relâcha le Serpentard et quitta le couloir à pas vifs.

Lowyn se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait constamment l'impression que Voldemort allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre pour venir la chercher. Une semaine. C'était le temps qui lui restait à passer à l'école. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié cette année de cours. Elle y avait rencontré des personnes qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier aussi facilement. Mais par-dessus tout dans son mal être, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Sirius. Elle lui avait tout dit sur ses pouvoirs et sa famille, mais rien concernant l'avenir. Après ces confessions, Sirius devait surement s'imaginer que leur avenir était lié, mais cela était loin d'être aussi simple. Il avait des amis et elle une mission. Et les deux n'étaient pas compatibles.

Les deux premiers jours d'examens se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Sirius se rendit compte que Lowyn était quelque peu tendue et il avait bien compris que cela ne concernait pas les épreuves en elles-mêmes. Lowyn était suffisamment douée pour les réussir haut la main. Non, son angoisse résidait en l'éventuelle apparition de Voldemort à Poudlard. Sirius passait tout son temps auprès de Lowyn, car il sentait que son soutient était important.

- Tu ne vas pas dans la cabane hurlante ce soir ? demanda Lowyn assez étonnée.

- Non, répondit Sirius. James y est avec Remus. Peter n'a pas la tête à ça semble-t-il…

- Et toi ?

- Moi je reste auprès de toi.

Lowyn fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais y aller. C'est votre dernière pleine lune à Poudlard ! Rien ne sera plus pareil après…

Lowyn ne termina pas sa phrase. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer après leur dernière année à Poudlard.

- Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, reprit Sirius.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien cette nuit…

- Mais j'y pense ! Tu pourrais venir avec nous ! Sous ta forme animagus tu ne risquerais rien face à Remus…

- C'est vrai mais je n'aimerai pas que tout le monde sache que je suis aussi un animagus. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, reprit Lowyn avec un sourire. Vas-y.

- Je te rejoins vite dans ce cas, dit-il.

Parcourant les couloirs du château sous forme de chien, Sirius savait qu'il n'attirerait pas l'attention sur lui. Arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard, il longea la forêt interdite pour mieux rejoindre le saule cogneur. Il s'arrêta soudain, surpris par un bruit provenant des arbres. Un centaure s'approcha de lui et prit la parole :

- Je sais qui tu es. J'ai besoin de voir la jeune White. C'est urgent !

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine pour communiquer.

- Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Nous avons besoin de son aide et vite.

Sirius eut un moment d'hésitation puis reprit forme animale pour chercher la jeune fille.

Lorsque Lowyn vit entrer Sirius dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut quelque peu surprise :

- Tu n'y es pas resté longtemps !

- J'ai croisé un des centaures de l'autre jour, annonça Sirius. Il demande à te voir d'urgence… Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus.

Sans un mot, Lowyn prit sa cape et suivit Sirius jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Le centaure était toujours là, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lowyn à la créature.

- Suivez-moi vite.

Face à son air pressé, Lowyn ne posa pas d'autres questions et se contenta de la suivre dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Sirius resta derrière eux se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils rejoignirent d'autres centaures, tous centrés autour de quelque chose. Lorsque Lowyn se rapprocha, les créatures s'écartèrent en murmurant entre eux. La jeune fille reconnu tout de suite ce qui avait causé tant d'intérêt auprès des centaures. Un bébé dragon se trouvait là et semblait incapable de bouger. Lowyn s'approcha et prit avec précaution la petite créature entre ses bras.

- On ne savait pas quoi faire, commença l'un des centaures.

- Son aile est cassée, dit Lowyn en examinant le dragon. Sirius, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'approcha d'un pas hésitant.

- Prends-le dans tes bras.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sirius.

- N'ais pas peur, tant que je serai là il ne te fera rien, expliqua Lowyn.

Les centaures, quant à eux, se contentèrent de regarder tout en se tenant à l'écart. Sirius ouvrit ses bras tout en semblant toujours aussi réticent. Lowyn plaça le dragon dans les bras du jeune homme et prit entre ses doigts la tête du bébé. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et put ainsi appuyer son autorité. Puis elle commença à s'éloigner en cherchant des plantes tout autour d'elle.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Sirius soudain paniqué.

- Trouver des plantes pour son aile. Ne t'en fais pas il ne te fera rien tant que je serai en vie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas douter de tes compétences mais, tu ne crois pas que sa « maman » risque de débarquer pour venir chercher son petit ?

- Elle ne pourra venir que si je l'appelle, dit Lowyn qui continuait ses recherches tout en s'éloignant.

Sirius attendit que les bonnes plantes soient récoltées. Il regarda la créature et réalisa que c'était cet animal qui faisait que Lowyn était en perpétuel danger. Il ignorait exactement comment ce pouvoir était transmis. Il fallait nécessairement des liens du sang pour contrôler ses créatures. Ce qui faisait que même si un jour il ferait parti de la famille White, il ne serait jamais en possession de ces pouvoirs.

Lowyn revint et commença écraser ses plantes entre ses doigts pour mieux les appliquer sur l'aile blessée. Le dragon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme hypnotisé par la jeune fille. Elle s'appliqua dans sa tache sous le regard silencieux des centaures. Après quelques minutes de soin, elle s'écarta et déclara :

- Il ne pourra pas revoler avant un moment. Je vais devoir appeler sa mère.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'un des centaures. Nous ne voulons pas de ces créatures ici !

- C'est la seule façon de faire évacuer ce dragon, souligna Lowyn. N'ayez crainte, tant que je suis là je peux les contrôler.

- Nous n'avons pas peur ! C'est juste que nous ne souhaitons pas que ces dragons prennent l'habitude d'aller et venir dans notre forêt…

- Ils n'auront aucune raison de revenir, une fois que la dragonne aura récupéré son petit, expliqua Lowyn.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un piège ? demanda Sirius.

- Voldemort n'a plus besoin de me voir jouer avec des dragons à présent. Il sait qui je suis. Tiens le bien, je vais appeler sa mère.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté, il espérait que la mère dragonne n'allait pas se jeter sur son petit une fois arrivée.

Lowyn ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Son esprit se connecta de nouveau à celui de la créature qu'elle avait repoussé auparavant. Elle se rendit compte que la dragonne était restée aussi près que possible de Poudlard, sentant que son petit y était présent. Lowyn se concentra pour lever l'interdiction qu'elle avait imposée à la créature pour la tenir à l'écart de l'école.

Un cri retentit au-dessus des arbres. La jeune fille autorisa la dragonne à se poser près d'eux. Se servant de ses mains tendues, Lowyn du faire des efforts de concentration pour être sûre de maîtriser la situation.

- Sirius, demanda Lowyn, approche-toi avec le petit pour lui montrer qu'il va bien.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui, mais fais vite quand même.

Le Gryffondor ne se le fit par redire deux fois. Il approcha doucement mais sûrement de la dragonne en lui présentant le petit. Ce dernier commença à ne plus tenir en place, trop content de retrouver sa mère. Lowyn ferma les yeux pour également se concentrer sur la petite créature et calmer son enthousiasme. Se trouvant suffisamment près, Sirius déposa au sol le bébé dragon et recula avec prudence tout en restant face à la dragonne. Lowyn relâcha quelque peu son influence sur les créatures et tout le monde observa la dragonne prendre dans sa gueule son petit incapable de voler. Les yeux de la dragonne se tournèrent vers ceux de Lowyn, dans l'attente d'une autorisation de départ. Lowyn fit comprendre à la créature qu'elle n'avait pas à revenir en ces lieux et ce fut par conversation muette qu'un pacte se créa.

Ce fut lorsque la jeune fille ferma les yeux que la dragonne sembla enfin en mesure d'agir par elle-même. La créature déploya ses ailes et bâtit l'air avec force pour mieux s'élever dans le ciel obscur.

- La créature ne reviendra pas, assura Lowyn aux centaures.

Bane s'inclina légèrement. La jeune fille leur fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la forêt interdite. Sirius l'a suivi sans ajouter un mot. Lowyn s'arrêta à la lisère de la forêt et se tourna vers le Gryffondor :

- Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis, je vais remonter discrètement au dortoir.

- Tu saignes ! s'exclama Sirius.

Lowyn porta sa main à son nez et sentit un liquide chaud en couler. Sirius la maintint dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas inconsciente.

- Ce n'est rien, assura la jeune fille.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien.

- Cela me demande beaucoup d'effort de créer autant de magie. Mais tout ira bien maintenant. Je n'aurai plus besoin de recommencer. Les dragons sont partis et Voldemort n'a plus besoin de me tester. Il sait.

Sirius ne se sentait pas tellement plus rassuré par ces paroles. Lowyn porta une de ses mains sur le visage du Maraudeur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Je te promets que tout ira bien pour moi. Mais toi, tu dois profiter de tes derniers instants à Poudlard. La fin approche.

- Je n'aime pas te laisse seule.

- Je suis loin d'être seule, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Malgré mes efforts pour fuir tout le monde, beaucoup semblent m'apprécier.

Sirius baissa les yeux.

- Je rentrerai rapidement, promit-il. Je ne peux même pas te donner la carte du Maraudeur pour que tu puisses rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor sans soucis. J'ignore où elle se trouve. James n'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus…

- Ce n'est rien, assura Lowyn. Je suis une grande fille.

Sirius regarda alors la Gryffondor s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre le château. Une fois qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, il se changea en chien avant de retrouver ses amis pour une dernière pleine lune à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Remus tenta de se remettre de sa douloureuse transformation. Même si ses amis étaient présents durant ses nuits de loup-garou, les transformations n'en restaient pas moins douloureuses. Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de lui, comme après chaque pleine lune. Elle passa en revue chaque blessure afin de n'en oublier aucune. Après application d'une potion dont elle avait le secret, chaque nouvelle blessure se changeait en cicatrice, comme si elle représentait une blessure très ancienne. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais, ces derniers mois, la sorcière savait qu'elle devait s'appliquer à cette tache avec bien plus de rigueur. L'infirmière n'était pas sans savoir que le jeune Remus avait désormais une femme dans sa vie. Une femme qui ignorait tout de sa condition.

Mme Pomfresh était bien la seule à ne pas juger Remus qui refusait d'être honnête envers Célia sur sa lycanthropie. Elle le connaissait depuis sept ans maintenant. Sept années durant lesquelles, elle avait vu Remus grandir et évoluer. C'était au début un enfant timide qui ne parlait que très rarement aux autres élèves de l'école. Puis son attitude avait quelque peu changée lorsqu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec les autres élèves de son dortoir : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Il semblait être tiraillé entre deux sentiments. D'une part, l'envie de se confier à ses amis et tout partager avec eux. Et, d'autre part, la peur d'un éventuel rejet ou dégoût en apprenant ce qu'il était réellement à chaque pleine lune. Ce sentiment semblait avoir disparu au bout de quelques mois. Il se passa alors un nouveau changement vers sa troisième année d'étude. Ses blessures semblaient moins profondes et moins difficiles à soigner. On aurait dit que seule les transformations lui étaient douloureuse et que le reste de la nuit, le loup la passait calmement comme un chien domestique et bien tranquille. Mme Pomfresh n'était pas dupe. Elle avait le sentiment que ses amis savaient ce qu'il était réellement. Mais elle ne chercha pas à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il vivait mieux ces pleines lunes et semblait heureux avec ses amis. Cela suffisait à l'infirmière. Il était comme un fils pour elle. Un fils dont elle prenait soin chaque mois depuis sept ans.

- Tu as un autre bleu dans le dos, ajouta Mme Pomfresh.

Remus n'eut pas besoin de demander, que l'infirmière s'évertuait déjà à le faire disparaître.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux si jamais tu vois quelque chose qui m'a échappé ou que tu as encore mal quelque part.

- Comme d'habitude.

C'est en gardant son sourire que Mme Pomfresh regarda le petit Remus quitter l'infirmerie pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain et dernier chapitre arrive trèèès bientôt !

Si vous avez des remarques, critiques ou autres, n'hésitez pas ;)

= Reviews !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire ou qui commencent tout juste :)

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La croisée des chemins**

Allongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Célia ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle profitait du faible rayon de lumière qu'offrait la lune pour observer Remus qui dormait à ses côtés. Les beaux jours étaient arrivés, annonçant un été très chaud, et, bien que la nuit fut douce, Remus n'était que très peu recouvert de ses draps. Le regard de Célia parcourait son torse nu qu'elle avait déjà pu observer plusieurs fois. Toujours ces mêmes questions lui revenaient à l'esprit : d'où venaient toutes ces cicatrices ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état ?

Bien entendu, la jeune Serdaigle avait souvent posé ces questions, mais en vain. Les seules réponses qu'elle avait pu obtenir du jeune homme restaient vagues. Il semblait esquiver toute réponse. Tout ce que Célia avait pu comprendre, c'était que quelque chose lui était arrivé dans son enfance et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Remus trouvait toujours un moyen de changer de conversation et Célia restait seule avec ses questions. Elle sentait bien qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et qu'il comptait sur elle mais ce détail la gênait. Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui de s'expliquer ?

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas savoir. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment que les autres Maraudeurs savaient. Célia avait du coup la sensation de passer après ses amis. La jeune fille avait donc cessé de poser des questions en espérant que la vérité finirait par éclater d'elle-même.

Célia continua son observation. Elle avait parfois l'impression que certaines cicatrices étaient nouvellement apparues. Mais la jeune fille ôta cette idée de la tête. Comment un événement du passé pouvait procurer de nouvelles blessures ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Elle aimait Remus. Elle se sentait bien auprès de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Ayant l'esprit encore ensommeillé, Lowyn se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et se trouva encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle eut soudain un haut-le-cœur. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'approcha des toilettes pour se soulager. Relevant la tête sentant toujours aussi nauséeuse, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop de stress ces derniers temps, finissant par l'en rendre malade. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déjà sentie aussi mal. A la réflexion, elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir été malade ces dernières années.

Elle se releva brusquement, se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. D'une main tremblante, la jeune fille fit apparaître sa baguette. Elle connaissait le sortilège même si elle n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser. Lowyn tourna lentement sa baguette, d'un moulinet de poignet. Une épaisse fumée jaune en sortit et commença à tourner autour de la Gryffondor. La main de Lowyn trembla de nouveau au moment où la fumée passa du jaune au bleu. Un fils.

La baguette magique lui glissa de la main et son regard resta fixé sur la fumée qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure que les interminables secondes s'écoulaient. Un enfant. Lowyn allait être maman. Une peur effroyable l'a paralysa. Elle avait toujours su qu'il lui faudrait assurer la survie de sa famille. Même si elle s'était crue la dernière des White, et même si elle vivait des heures sombres, jamais elle ne s'était imaginée être mère. Elle avait toujours vu ce rôle dans une partie encore bien lointaine de sa vie. Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir en cette période de guerre ? La fuite était, lui sembla-t-il, sa seule issue. Vivre caché était sa seule chance de survivre. Leur seule chance de survivre.

Lowyn eut un sourire. Sirius serait sûrement heureux de cette nouvelle. Lowyn avait bien compris ces derniers temps qu'il souhaitait plus que tout faire partie intégrante de la famille White. Il semblait vouloir prouver qu'il était à la hauteur de la situation. Prêt à tout pour protéger le secret.

Le sourire de Lowyn s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était dessiné. Souhaitait-il réellement être père ? Ils étaient tous deux si jeunes. Il semblait accepter l'idée de la protéger elle mais, elle plus un enfant, serait-ce trop ? Elle avait longuement réfléchi aux conséquences qu'engendraient les connaissances de Sirius sur les White. Même s'il était prêt à garder le secret et à la protéger, était-il vraiment prêt à l'idée de tout abandonner pour vivre caché toute sa vie ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues. Elle prit alors une décision très difficile. Son pouvoir d'Occlumencie lui serait indispensable pour ne rien laisser paraître. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et redevint la jeune fille au regard dur qu'elle était autrefois. Personne ne se douterait de rien, car tout le monde imaginait bien que le pouvoir dont elle avait fait preuve intéresserait grandement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient maintenant en pleine période d'examens. Beaucoup passaient leurs temps à la bibliothèque ou restaient éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit pour mieux réviser. Toutes les épreuves se déroulaient sur une semaine puis il ne resterait ensuite que quelques jours avant que le Poudlard Express ne vienne récupérer les élèves pour les mener à Londres.

Cette nuit-là, avant le premier jour des épreuves, Sirius et James s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. L'heure était très avancée, mais ils devaient bien être les seuls à ne pas se soucier des derniers examens qu'ils passeraient à l'école.

- Ca sent la fin, dit James d'un air songeur.

- Oui, confirma Sirius. Nos derniers jours ici.

- As-tu déjà imaginé ce que serait ta vie en sortant d'ici ?

- J'ai un peu peur d'y penser, avoua Sirius.

- Moi je me vois déjà vivre avec Lily à Godric's Hollow.

- Chez tes parents, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Et toi ? Tu as des projets avec Lowyn ?

- On en n'a pas vraiment parlé, se hasarda Sirius. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ce mage noir qui prend de plus en plus d'importance.

- J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Je pense que tu ne voudras pas y répondre et j'imagine que tu as tes raisons… Mais je vais tout de même te la pose. Quelle sorte de magie Lowyn a utilisé face au dragon ?

- Tu as raison James, je ne peux pas te répondre. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. On s'est toujours tout dit mais, cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas le seul concerné.

- Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que tu dois vraiment tenir à elle…

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il tenait beaucoup à elle et avait en même temps peur à chaque instant de la perdre. Il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir contrôler.

- Je ne vais pas te tirer les vers du nez, dit James, mais simplement te dire ce que j'ai compris et ce que je pense de tout ça. Peut-être que ça pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair. Vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire, j'imagine qu'elle possède une puissance qui pourrait très fortement intéresser Voldemort. C'est une fille très douée en magie, je dirais qu'elle s'est entrainée toute sa vie pour atteindre un aussi bon niveau de magie et de connaissances. Je dirais donc qu'elle a fait de nombreux efforts pour cacher ce dont elle est capable car elle doit avoir peur d'attirer Voldemort de trop près.

Sirius garda le silence. Il était dans un sens heureux de voir que son ami avait vu juste. Il pourrait donc parler avec lui, lui demander conseil sans avoir à trahir le secret des White.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on dirait qu'elle t'aime. Et j'imagine qu'elle s'est confiée à toi parce qu'elle tient à toi. Et ce, même si sa _charmante_ grand-mère n'est pas de cet avis.

Sirius eut un léger rire. Un rire amer en réalisant à quel point son ami disait vrai.

- Tout ça pour dire que quand je te demande comment tu vois ton avenir, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois complètement perdu.

Sirius baissa les yeux. Oui, il était complètement perdu. Il s'était même rendu compte que Lowyn utilisait de nouveau l'Occlumencie, et ce, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

- Mon vieux Patmol, crois-moi, je suis là. Et même si je ne suis pas dans ta position, je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal en ce moment. Après je sais que ce ne sont que des belles paroles, mais je suis là.

- Merci, se contenta de répondre Sirius.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce dernier se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger. Il était réconfortant de savoir qu'un ami était là en toutes circonstances.

Le lendemain midi, les Gryffondor s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle pour se remettre de leur première épreuve par un délicieux repas dont les Elfes de maison avaient le secret. Lowyn se contenta de manger, sans adresser un mot.

- Facile, déclara James tout sourire. Trop facile la métamorphose !

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Lily. Tu t'es couché à pas d'heure et voilà que tu réussis ton examen sans effort ! Je n'aurai jamais pu faire pareil…

Sirius se mit à rire face à l'aisance dont James faisait preuve face aux examens. Il était de même pour lui.

Lowyn quant à elle, observait les Maraudeurs qui riaient à de nouvelles blagues lancées par James. Elle savait qu'il serait impossible de les séparer. Que s'ils vivaient séparément ils seraient plus que malheureux. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'arracher Sirius à James. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était vrai.

L'examen de sortilège toucha à sa fin et les élèves se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie. C'était fini. Plus d'examens. Les Gryffondors, sans se concerter, allèrent tous ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard pour profiter pleinement du beau temps et des derniers moments au château avant de retrouver la vraie vie. Lowyn et Sirius marchaient à la traine, main dans la main. La jeune White observa ses amis.

James courut vers le lac tout en essayant de convaincre Lily que l'eau était suffisamment chaude pour s'y baigner. Remus s'assit sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau tout en prenant soin de grader Célia auprès de lui. Alice et Frank s'installèrent non loin de Remus tout en admirant les rayons de soleil sur le lac. On aurait dit comme des milliers de diamants embellissant le paysage.

Tout en gardant la main de Sirius dans la sienne, Lowyn renonça à les observer pour mieux se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Sirius était quelque peu surpris de ne pas suivre les autres au bord du lac et de ne pas aussi profiter des cet instant calme et de paix. Sans dire un mot, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, redoutant ce qu'il allait se passer.

Lowyn s'arrêta de marcher et relâcha la main de Sirius. Elle se trouvait dos à lui et n'osait pas se retourner pour lui faire face. Et pourtant, il le fallait. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence le premier. Il se rapprocha de Lowyn et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il. Tu es distante depuis quelques jours. Je n'ai rien dit, car j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de temps pour toi. J'imagine que tu as peur de ce qui va se passer après Poudlard. Mais sache que je serai là.

Lowyn dut se concentrer au maximum sur son Occlumencie afin de ne pas pleurer. Doucement, elle se tourna pour lui faire face et parvint à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces si beaux yeux.

- Il est vrai que les choses seront différentes, annonça-t-elle. J'ai toujours appris à vivre cachée pour mieux me protéger. Et c'est ce que je vais devoir faire. Sortir de l'ombre était une erreur. Une erreur car le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que j'existe et ce dont je suis capable. Mais en même temps, j'ai pu apprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir des amis et ce que c'est d'aimer.

Sirius posa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il lui était difficile de continuer, mais elle le devait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il faut que je parte. Je ne peux plus vivre au grand jour avec le mal qui règne en maître. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Alors profitons de ces derniers moments avant de partir loin de tout pour nous cacher.

Lowyn baissa les yeux.

- Je ne parle pas de _nous_. Je dois me cacher de ce monde, seule. J'ai appris à le faire depuis toujours, je ne veux pas que ta vie se résume à la fuite. Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi et qui ont besoin de toi.

- Quoi ? Non. J'ai des amis qui peuvent comprendre mes choix. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule, dit Lowyn. Ma grand-mère saura veiller sur moi.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si distante ? Tu avais déjà prit ta décision…

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, ajouta Lowyn. Mais c'est la meilleure. Je ne peux t'arracher à tes amis. Ce n'est pas un adieu Sirius. Juste le temps que cette guerre prenne fin. Après, les choses seront différentes.

- Mais qui sait combien de temps durera cette guerre ?

- Il faut garder espoir.

Sirius garda le silence pendant un moment. Il savait que Lowyn était bien trop têtue pour changer d'avis. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que les choses ne pouvaient bien se terminer. Mais tout s'était passé si vite…

- J'imagine que ta grand-mère va vouloir que tu assures l'avenir de la famille White. Qui trouveras-tu pour remplir ce rôle si ce n'est moi ? demanda abruptement Sirius.

Cette question était aussi dure à poser qu'à entendre à chacun d'eux. Lowyn lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle prit doucement la main de Sirius qu'elle posa tout contre son ventre.

- Tu as déjà rempli ce rôle, dit-elle tout simplement.

La main de Sirius se mit à trembler au moment où il comprit le sens de ces paroles. Ainsi donc, il allait être père.

- Mais… Je… Dans ce cas, pourquoi souhaites-tu partir sans moi ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Cet enfant sera plus en sécurité si personne ne connait son existence. Et sache que je ne serai pas seule. Je te jure qu'au moment où cette guerre prend fin, je reprendrais contact avec toi.

Sirius garda le silence une fois de plus, le temps d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles. Il ne serait plus un jeune sorcier comme les autres, bientôt il serait père. Une évidence se présenta maintenant à lui. Il allait se battre. Il accepterait l'offre de Dumbledore pour faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Dans ce cas, dit Sirius, je ferai tout pour que cette guerre prenne fin. J'irai voir Dumbledore pour lui assurer que je ferai parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce sera ma façon de vous protéger tout en étant loin de vous.

Lowyn fondit dans les bras Sirius. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dure toute une vie. Mais il en était autrement. Relâchant cette étreinte, Lowyn embrassa Sirius avec tendresse. Elle lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires en lui murmurant : _tu es et tu resteras le seul qui compte pour moi._

Sans ajouter un autre mot, Lowyn s'éloigna de Sirius en pénétrant plus profondément dans la forêt. Bientôt, elle se changea en renard polaire et se mit à courir dans les ténèbres pour mieux rejoindre un loup aux yeux bleus.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que vous n'être trop déçu par cette fin, mais je n'avais pas le choix pour pouvoir respecter l'histoire de JK ! En tout cas, au moins deux OS viendront compléter l'histoire...

En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre la fin.

Si vous avez des remarques ou commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première One Shot concernant la suite de ma Fanfiction : As the Shadow Comes ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Célia Galdren qui vient de mon imagination... Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette OS.

**Résumé :** La suite de l'histoire entre Remus et Célia...

* * *

ONE SHOT : Suite fanfiction As the Shadow Comes

Coups de griffes imprévus

Célia Galdren n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait appris ce jour là. C'était fini. La guerre venait de prendre fin. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça dans la rue. Les sorciers ne faisaient même plus attention de se cacher aux moldus tellement ils étaient allègres face à la nouvelle : le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de tomber. L'histoire était pour le moins étrange. Le mage noir était allé chez les Potter pour les assassiner mais au lieu de cela, il était tombé face au petit Harry, un enfant d'un an seulement.

Après ses études à Poudlard, Célia avait fourni de nombreux efforts pour devenir Aurore. Elle était douée dans ce domaine et combattait le mal aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait rapidement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et luttait sans cesse pour retrouver le monde de paix dans lequel elle avait grandi. Durant ses années d'études à Poudlard, elle s'était éprise d'un sorcier du nom de Remus Lupin. Elle vivait le parfait bonheur auprès de lui. Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus de ce monde, ils pourraient enfin vivre leur vie pleinement.

Ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune fille, c'était la réaction qu'allait avoir Remus. En effet, les Potter étaient pour lui des amis de longue date pour lesquels il aurait tout donné. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il passe la soirée seul à se morfondre de la perte de ses amis. Célia prévoyait donc de retrouver Remus chez lui pour lui faire une surprise et pouvoir passer une petite soirée romantique. Ces retrouvailles n'avaient pas lieu d'être car il arrivait que le jeune couple passe des soirées séparément et ce soir là était l'une d'entre elles. Célia avait souvent émis l'idée d'une installation commune. Mais Remus refusait catégoriquement tant que la guerre était déclarée. Célia en avait donc déduit qu'il ne souhaitait pas fonder une famille avant que la paix ne soit revenue dans leur monde.

Célia était loin de se douter que cette simple idée de dîner ferait basculer sa vie à tout jamais…

La jeune femme s'était mise sur son _trente et un_. Une belle robe dorée qui épousait gracieusement ses courbes et faisait ressortir ses yeux en amande. Célia frappa doucement à la porte en attendant que Remus vienne lui ouvrir. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la demeure. Pourtant, la jeune femme était persuadé qu'il y était présent. Elle frappa de nouveau, mais en vain. Elle décida donc d'entrer grâce à un sortilège pour l'attendre à l'intérieur.

Célia franchit le seuil et pu retrouver l'appartement qui lui était coutumier. On aurait dit qu'il était vide. Elle commença à s'installer en posant son sac à main ainsi que sa veste. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant un bruit qui venait de l'étage inférieur.

- Remus ? demanda Célia, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Célia eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sortant sa baguette magique, la jeune femme poussa la porte menant à la cave et commença sa descente. Une fois au bas des marches, un tout autre décor s'offrit à elle. Le peu de meuble qui se trouvait là était complètement brisé sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre avait tout détruit sur son passage. Son regard balaya la pièce puis s'arrêta sur une créature que la jeune sorcière n'avait jusqu'à présent vu seulement que dans les livres. Ses membres fins, ses yeux jaunes, sa grande mâchoire… c'était un loup-garou. Célia était paralysée de peur. La créature courue droit sur elle et, cette dernière ne réussit que de justesse à éviter les griffes de l'animal. Malheureusement, la jeune femme trébucha sur une chaise aux deux pieds cassés, puis se retourna pour situer le monstre. Celui-ci se rapprocha de sa victime et commença à lui donner des coups de griffes. Tout en poussant des cris déchirants, Célia fit son possible pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette magique. Le loup-garou usait de toute sa force contre son adversaire. Puis, la créature frappa la sorcière au visage. Célia réussit enfin à atteindre sa baguette et prononça aussi distinctement qui lui permettait le sang coulant dans sa bouche :

- Expelliarmus !

Le loup-garou fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans pour autant être assommé. Célia profita de cette diversion pour remonter l'escalier et refermer la porte derrière elle à l'aide d'un sortilège. Aussitôt fait, le monstre se releva et commença à donner de violents coups qui faisaient trembler les murs. Saignant de toute part, la sorcière s'effondra sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

Ce matin-là, Remus Lupin ouvrit doucement les yeux, réalisant qu'une nouvelle nuit de souffrance venait de passer. Vingt-huit jours avant la prochaine… Il se releva, sortit sa baguette magique et commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Quelques mouvements suffirent à réparer les meubles, mais le sorcier s'interrompit dans son rangement en apercevant des traces de sang sur le sol. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, si quelqu'un était venu lors de sa transformation, cette personne avait peu de chances d'être toujours en vie. Remus suivit les traces et fut mené juste devant la porte, toujours verrouillée.

- Alohomora !

Le sorcier franchit le seuil et son cœur sembla s'être arrêté de battre devant ses yeux se trouvait Célia Galdren. C'était la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et, à cause de lui, elle était désormais couverte de plaies qui avaient beaucoup saignées durant la nuit. Remus s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit la main en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait en lui adressant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, mais Célia demeura inconsciente. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se servit de la poudre de cheminette pour l'emmener à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Une fois arrivés, les infirmières s'occupèrent immédiatement de Célia qui heureusement n'était pas morte. Chaque jour, Remus insistait pour revoir son amour et prendre de ses nouvelles. A chaque fois, on lui disait de rentrer chez lui et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Après trois jours d'inconscience, Célia parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Remus entra dans sa chambre et fut frappé par les nombreux bleus et cicatrices toujours présent sur son corps. Son visage, auparavant si joli, était marqué de deux longues coupures qui lui prenaient toute sa joue droite. Des bandages étaient encore présents sur ses bras d'où le sang avait abondamment coulé. Remus croisa le regard de Célia.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, que tu es en bonne santé, annonça-t-elle avec froideur.

Le sorcier ne savait que répondre. Tout était de sa faute et il en était conscient.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda la sorcière.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Et pourtant j'ai souffert ! Et là, je souffre ! Je me rends compte que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Après toutes ces années de mensonges…

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, se défendit Remus.

Célia le regarda intensément, elle semblait vouloir se décider, mais le choix était difficile. Quels autres secrets possédait Remus Lupin ? S'il en possédait d'autres.

- Le problème, c'est qu'en ne me disant rien, tu viens de me perdre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir Remus. Tout est fini.

- Je t'en prie, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Mais regarde ce que tu as fais ! Regarde dans quel état je suis ! Ces marques, Remus, je les garderais à vie !

Célia éclata en sanglots et Remus sentit comme des picotements aux coins des yeux. Une infirmière entra pour savoir d'où provenait les cris.

- Va-t'en, dit Célia.

Remus ne bougea pas. Il l'aimait trop pour la quitter comme ça.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, reprit la sorcière. VA-T'EN !

L'infirmière prit le sorcier par le bras.

- Vous devriez partir monsieur. Votre amie a besoin de repos.

Les larmes aux yeux, Remus se détourna de Célia et ainsi, exécuta son dernier souhait.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! Si vous avez des réactions à me faire partager : REVIEWS !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma deuxième One Shot concernant la suite de ma Fanfiction : As the Shadow Comes ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Célia Galdren et Lowyn White qui viennent de mon imagination... Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette OS.

**Résumé :** Comment Lowyn apprend ce que sont devenu ses amis de Poudlard...

* * *

One Shot

La chute

L'air était doux et pouvait aisément permettre aux volatiles de planer. Tous les volatiles, ainsi que les hiboux. Cet animal n'était pas coutumier des îles paradisiaques du pacifique et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux volait en se laissant porté par cette douce brise. Connaissant sa destination, l'animal se rapprocha d'une petite maison isolée sur une île qui semblait être déserte. Poursuivant sa descente, le hibou se mit à la hauteur d'une fenêtre pour attirer l'attention d'un quelconque habitant.

La vitre s'ouvrit et un bras en sorti pour attraper ce que la créature avait apporté. Le hibou, ayant accompli sa mission, reprit de l'altitude pour quitter les lieux. La jeune femme, à qui appartenait le bras, referma la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir le journal qu'elle venait de récupérer. Qu'elles étaient les nouvelles du jour ? Elle prit sa tasse de thé encore bien chaude dans sa main tout en observant le gros titre sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout à coup, la tasse lui glissa de la main, répandant ainsi tout son contenu sur le sol. La brûlure que provoqua le thé sur ses pieds n'était rien en comparaison du choc qu'avait procuré sur elle la lecture du journal. Sans prendre la peine de nettoyer, Lowyn poursuivit sa lecture avec attention. Une grande nouvelle venait d'arriver : la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alertée par le bruit, une vieille dame entra dans la pièce, baguette magique à la main. Elle semblait déterminée et prête à s'en servir.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus de ce monde, murmura Lowyn qui continuait de parcourir le journal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? s'étonna la grand-mère White.

- Apparemment ça s'est produit chez les Potter. Ils sont tous mort sauf le petit Harry. Il a survécu, ajouta-t-elle en regardant intensément sa grand-mère.

- C'est insensé ! Ce môme porte encore des couches à son âge ! Ca ne peut pas être lui qui a détruit Voldemort !

- Et pourtant, il a survécu… On ne saura sans doute jamais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Lowyn se leva brusquement.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda la grand-mère qui avait peur de connaître la réponse.

- J'ai une promesse à tenir, répondit Lowyn qui montait dans sa chambre.

- C'est de la folie de retourner en Angleterre. Voldemort n'est peut-être plus de ce monde mais ses Mangemorts eux sont toujours là ! Crois-moi, la guerre n'est pas réellement finie !

- C'est pourquoi j'irai seule.

Rien de ce que pu ajouter la grand-mère White parvint à faire changer Lowyn d'avis. Elle était déjà en route pour l'Angleterre, pays qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment après ses études à Poudlard. Le voyage fut long. Transplaner n'était pas possible d'un pays à l'autre à cause d'une trop longue distance. Lowyn n'arriva à Londres que trois jours après la mort des Potter, ses amis d'autrefois. Les funérailles avaient déjà eu lieu et, malgré tout, la jeune femme alla se recueillir sur leur tombe à Godric's Hollow.

« Lily, James, qu'a-t-il pu vous arriver ? » murmura Lowyn pour elle-même.

La mort des Potter l'attristait au plus au point. Pourtant, la disparition de Voldemort signifiait quelque chose d'important pour elle. Elle était libre. Elle pouvait renouer contact et tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Sirius. Le danger écarté, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'éloigner de lui. Elle pourrait vivre près de lui, et même, lui présenter son fils. Leur fils.

Lowyn commença ses recherches pour retrouver la trace de Sirius. Celui-ci semblait s'être totalement évaporé. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner. Elle savait que la mort de James avait du terriblement l'affecter. Il aurait besoin d'elle.

Quelques jours passèrent et toujours rien. Lowyn louait une chambre au chaudron baveur. Sa fenêtre donnait sur le chemin de traverse qui était plus que bondé. Il y avait beaucoup de va-et-vient ce qui ne facilitait pas ses recherches. Beaucoup trop de sorciers allaient et venaient se félicitant de la nouvelle. L'allégresse était presque palpable. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour tout le monde, une vie de paix. Et Lowyn ne trouvait toujours pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Un matin, la jeune femme se leva en gardant l'espoir de retrouver Sirius. Elle ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier qui lui apprit une bien étrange nouvelle. Sirius faisait parler de lui dans un article mais ce qui était écrit ne présageait rien de bon. D'après l'article, Sirius était condamné à passer le reste de sa vie à la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir tué une dizaine de moldus en pleine rue et pour avoir complètement désintégrer Peter Pettigrow. Un doigt. Ce fut tout ce que l'on pu retrouver de Peter. Lowyn resta sans voix. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer à ce point ? Lorsqu'elle les avait tous quitté à Poudlard, ils étaient tous amis. Comment Sirius avait-il pu s'attaquer à Peter de cette façon ? En pleine rue et sans épargner les passant moldus qui les entouraient à ce moment là ! Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire.

Lowyn passa les quelques jours suivant à se fondre dans la masse de sorciers pour écouter les rumeurs. Elle espérait ainsi comprendre ce qui avait bien pu changer durant son absence. Lors de ces recherches, la jeune femme fut incapable de retrouver Remus qui aurait pu lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait. Elle se rendit compte que personne ne connaissait vraiment la vérité.

Lowyn décida donc de prendre la direction de Poudlard. Dumbledore était sans nul doute le seul sorcier qui devait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce fut donc avec nostalgie que la jeune femme arriva devant les murs du château. Elle parcouru les couloirs où tout un tas de souvenirs vinrent lui sauter à la gorge. Son année passée à Poudlard fut sans nul doute la plus belle de toute sa vie. Lowyn retrouva le chemin menant au bureau du directeur tout naturellement. Elle resta un instant bloquée face à la gargouille, cherchant le nouveau mot de passe. Elle réfléchit un instant, par rapport aux différents événements.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Mais rien ne se produisit. C'est évident, pensa la jeune femme. Tout le monde ne parle que de cet enfant, n'importe qui pourrait ouvrir le passage sans faire attention.

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? demanda une voix que Lowyn reconnue instantanément.

Le professeur McGonagal se tenait droit derrière elle. Elle semblait ne pas avoir reconnu Lowyn au premier moment.

- Lowyn ? demanda-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Est-il au courant de votre visite ?

- Pas exactement. Je suis venue chercher des réponses.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse vous recevoir. Il est très occupé en ce moment. Surtout avec les récents événements…, expliqua le professeur de Métamorphose.

- C'est bien vrai, mais je peux me rendre disponible pour Lowyn White, annonça le professeur Dumbledore qui sortait tout juste de son bureau.

Sans un mot, Lowyn suivit le directeur de l'école jusque dans son bureau.

- Alors, commença le directeur. Que me veut cette visite imprévue ?

- Je suis venue chercher des réponses.

- Je vois. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis votre départ.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius Black ? Comment se fait-il qu'il s'en soit pris à tout ce monde ?

- Les gens changent Lowyn. Je pensais que James avait fait le bon choix…

- Quel rapport avec James ? Ce qui est arrivé aux Potter est terrible, mais que s'est-il réellement passé ?

- Les Potter étaient la prochaine cible de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi ils se sont cachés par un sortilège de Fidelitas. Sirius était leur gardien du secret. Un choix qui n'était pas très judicieux… Les Potter ont été vendus à Voldemort et vous connaissez la suite.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Lowyn. Jamais Sirius n'aurait vendu son meilleur ami à l'ennemi !

- C'est aussi ce que James avait pensé.

- Non. Je ne peux pas y croire. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils restent en vie ! J'en suis convaincue. C'est pour ça que je l'ai convaincu de rester près d'eux. Je sentais que le choix était trop dur.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? demanda curieusement le vieil homme.

- Une promesse, murmura la jeune femme. En partant, j'ai promis à Sirius que je reviendrai quand la paix serait de retour. Il m'avait du coup promis de tout faire pour arrêter cette guerre. Trahir les Potter n'a donc aucun sens !

- Les gens changent Lowyn. Cela fait plusieurs années que vous êtes partie…

- Ca ne colle pas. C'est insensé ! Où est Remus ? Il doit avoir une meilleure explication…

- Remus Lupin a de plus grandes préoccupations aujourd'hui.

- Quel genre de préoccupations ? demanda Lowyn qui redoutait la réponse.

- Il a passé ses derniers jours au chevet de Célia.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Disons simplement qu'elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Un frisson glacé parcouru le corps de la jeune femme.

- Remus n'a jamais parlé à Célia de sa _condition_. La pauvre s'est retrouvée face à lui au mauvais moment. Elle a failli perdre la vie. Elle est aujourd'hui complètement défigurée.

Lowyn ressentit comme un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Elle avait toujours su que Remus était un loup-garou. Elle avait même songé prévenir son amie elle-même. Si elle s'en était mêlée, peut-être cet incident ne se serait pas déroulé.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis votre absence.

- C'est affreux, murmura Lowyn pour elle-même. J'avais conseillé à Remus d'en parler à Célia. Mais à l'époque il m'a répondu qu'il avait peur de la faire fuir…

- On ne peut malheureusement pas récrire l'histoire.

Lowyn garda le silence pendant un moment. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il lui serait bien entendu interdit de rendre visite à Sirius à la prison d'Azkaban. Et, de toute façon, Lowyn ne pourrait probablement pas résister face aux Détraqueurs… La jeune fille ne voyait qu'une seule chose à faire : découvrir la vérité et prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Mais en attendant, une question attira son attention.

- Qu'est-il advenu de Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même de ne pas avoir posé la question plus tôt.

- Je l'ai confié à sa tante, la sœur de Lily. C'est un enfant qui deviendra célèbre dans notre monde, j'ai donc souhaité qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela.

- Je comprends. L'anonymat est souvent la meilleure solution…

- Comptez-vous rester vivre dans cet anonymat ? demanda Dumbledore qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je compte continuer de vivre en retrait, comme on m'a appris à le faire. Mais vous savez comment me joindre, si besoin est.

Le directeur fit un signe de tête pour approuver ces paroles.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, commença Lowyn. J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup à faire avec les récents événements…

- Vous êtes en tous les cas la bienvenue, assura Dumbledore.

Lowyn finit par quitter les lieux où elle avait vécu ses jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'un objectif en tête : prouver l'innocence de Sirius pour le faire libérer. Ainsi, ils pourraient vivre ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité.

* * *

Fin !

Vos réactions ! = Reviews :)


End file.
